Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins
by Black Key
Summary: Yunho menolong Jaejoong yg pingsan di taman kota setelah kehilangan semua harta bendanya. Setelah kejadian itu Jae mulai bekerja pda Yunho sbg pengasuh ke2 anaknya & bertekat suatu saat nanti ia bisa menjadi umma dri Jung's Twins & istri dri Yunho. Utk memenuhi keinginannya tdi Jae pun mulai mengoda Yunho tpi bgimna jdi.a kl mlh dy yg seolah" di goda Yunho? YunJae.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Chap: 1

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

"Ugh!" Erangan pelan terdengar keluar dari namja berwajah cantik yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang itu. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan mulai terbuka menampakan kedua manik matanya yang indah, entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Pemandangan pertama yang di dapatinya adalah dua wajah anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun, keduanya namja yang satu berwajah cantik dan yang satu lagi berwajah tampan. Namja kecil berwajah cantik tadi tampak duduk di atas dadanya seraya menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip sama seperti namja kecil satunya lagi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"_APPA_ _HYUNG_ CANTIK SUDAH BANGUN!" Teriak namja kecil yang berwajah tampan sambil turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan dua namja cantik tadi. Sang namja cantik mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan membuat namja kecil yang duduk di dadanya merosot dan kini duduk di pahanya. Namja cantik tadi menatap ke sekelilingnya, di tak tahu dirinya sedang berada dimana saat ini. Bahkan ia pun tak tahu siapa namja kecil yang terus menatapnya dari tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya namja cantik tadi sambil terus menatap ke sekelilingnya seraya menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat terlalu lama tidur.

"_Hyung_ cantik ada di rumah, Bummie." Jawab namja kecil berwajah cantik tadi. Sang namja cantik mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, dia tak mengenal namja kecil ini jadi bagaimana bisa ia berada di rumah namja kecil itu.

"Lihat _appa_, _hyung_ cantik sudah bangun!" Ucap namja kecil lainnya senang sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamar, naik ke atas ranjang lalu loncat-loncat senang. Tak lama terlihat seorang namja berwajah tampan, bermata musang dan berbibir hati masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata," Ucap namja tampan tadi berjalan mendekati namja cantik yang menatapnya bingung, "Changmin berhenti loncat-loncat begitu nanti kau jatuh," Ucap sang namja tampan pada namja kecil bernama Changmin seraya mengendong namja kecil lainnya yang bernama Kibum. Namja kecil bernama Changmin itu segera turun dari atas ranjang dan berlari memutari sang _appa_ yang tengah mengendong kembarannya.

"Minnie main di luar dulu bersama Bummie ne, _appa_ mau memeriksa keadaan _hyung_ dulu." Ucap Namja tampan tadi pada Changmin yang diam menatapnya.

"Ne, tapi Minnie ingin cake yang ada di kulkas _appa_." Ucap Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ne, ambillah tapi bagi dengan Bummie ya," Ucap namja tampan tadi membuat Changmin berteriak senang, "Bummie dengan Minnie _hyung_ dulu ne." Ucap Namja tampan tadi pada Kibum yang ada dalam gendongannya, namja kecil berwajah cantik tadi menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Namja tampan tadi menurunkan Kibum dari gendongannya, Kibum langsung berlari mengejar sang _hyung_ yang sudah keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Aku dimana? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanya namja cantik yang terduduk di atas ranjang sambil menatap namja tampan di dekatnya.

"Kau ada di rumahku. Tiga hari yang lalu aku dan kedua anakku menemukanmu pingsan di dekat taman kota," Jelas namja tampan tadi sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu menempelkan pungung tangannya di dahi sang namja cantik, "Suhu tubuhmu sudah tak sepanas semalam, syukurlah." Ucap namja tampan tadi sambil tersenyum manis membuat kedua pipi putih namja cantik di depannya berona merah.

"Go-gomawo dan maaf sudah merepotkan kalian." Ucap namja cantik tadi gugup, sang namja tampan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, kedua bocah tadi anakku. Yang hiperaktif namanya Jung Changmin lalu yang pendiam Jung Kibum, mereka berdua kembar non-identik. Hanya ada kami bertiga di rumah ini, jadi jangan terlalu sungkan." Ucap namja bernama Yunho itu ramah.

"A-aku... Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Sekali lagi gomawo Yunho-ssi." Balas namja cantik tadi malu-malu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Jaejoong itu penyuka sesama jenis dan namja di depannya ini cukup tampan, sesuai dengan kriteria namja kesukaannya. Jadi wajar bukan kalau Jaejoong gugup dan malu layaknya seorang yeoja yang malu bila berhadapan dengan namja yang di sukainya.

"Kau pasti lapar, tunggulah di sini aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan obat untukmu dulu. Dan kumohon jangan terlalu formal padaku, kau bisa memanggilku Yunho atau _hyung_." Ucap Yunho sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat mengusap wajahnya.

'Jantungku seperti mau meledak. Namja itu ramah, baik dan tampan sekali. Tapi sayangnya sudah berkeluarga. Kalau saja belum aku tak akan menolak kalau dia mengajakku kencan.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Selama beberapa menit dia masih duduk di atas ranjang menunggu Yunho balik ke kamar membawakannya makanan, sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat lapar. Sudah tiga hari ia pingsan dan pasti sudah selama itu pula ia tak makan. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Yunho dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di tangannya.

"Ini makananmu Jaejoong-ah kuletakkan disini. Kau bisa makan sendiri bukan? Kalau tidak apa mau kusuapi?" Tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu. Malu dengan panggilan akrab Yunho dan tawaran namja tampan tadi.

"Gomawo _hyung_, tapi aku bisa makan sendiri." Balas Jaejoong sambil turun dari atas ranjang dan mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai, tepat di depan meja kecil dimana Yunho meletakkan makanannya tadi.

"Aku hanya menawarkan Jae. Dan ini obatmu, minum setelah kau selesai makan nanti." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Sekali lagi gomawo _hyung_, maaf aku merepotkanmu." Ucap Jaejoong lalu mulai melahap bubur yang Yunho berikan.

"Aku sudah bilang tak masalah jadi berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat tadi." Balas Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Bubur ini enak _hyung_, istrimu pasti pandai sekali memasak ne." Puji Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tinggal bertiga saja di rumah ini dengan kedua anakku bukan. Itu masakanku Jae, aku senang kalau kau menyukainya." Balas Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang malu. Keduanya terdiam, Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya dengan kepala tertunduk sedang kan Yunho memperhatikannya seraya duduk di pingiran ranjang tepat di sebelah kiri Jaejoong. Keduanya saling bertatapan sesaat saat mereka mendengar suara tangisan yang cukup nyaring, tak lama tampak Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menangis, wajahnya memerah dan penuh dengan air mata.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... _Appa_... Huwa..." Rengek Kibum yang berjalan mendekati sang ayah. Yunho segera menghampiri Kibum lalu berjongkok di depan namja kecil tadi dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah kecilnya itu.

"Bummie kenapa nangis sayang?" Tanya Yunho memeluk tubuh kecil Kibum dan mengelus pungungnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Minnie _hyung_ jahat Hiks... Hiks... pada Bummie _appa_ hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Adu Kibum pada Yunho sambil sesengukan.

"Minnie _hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sabar pada buah hati kecilnya.

"Cake Bummie Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... di ambil _hyung_ hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Minnie _hyung_ makan cake Bummie Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Adu Kibum pada Yunho yang langsung menghela nafasnya panjang. Pasalnya hal ini sering sekali terjadi. Kibum yang nafsu makannya kecil selalu lama memakan apa pun sedangkan Changmin yang nafsu makannya besar bisa dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan tak jarang Changmin akan mengambil makanan Kibum juga membuat sang adik menangis.

"_Uljima_ ne cantik. Nanti _appa_ belikan cake-nya lagi yang besar jadi Bummie jangan menangis lagi ne. Bummie kan sudah besar." Rayu Yunho agar Kibum berhenti menangis. Sekali Kibum menangis biasanya akan susah di diamkan. Tak jarang Yunho terlambat sampai di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja karena harus menenangkan Kibum yang menangis di pagi hari setelah di _bully_ sang _hyung_.

Yunho menyeka air mata Kibum lagi tapi namja cantiknya itu tak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya. Jaejoong yang melihat Kibum tak juga berhenti menangis berniat membantu, di usapnya rambut hitam pendek Kibum dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bummie-ah kemari pada _hyung_," Panggil Jaejoong, Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat membuat Yunho tercengang saat sang anak menangis di dada Jaejoong. Biasanya kalau sudah menangis Kibum tak pernah mau di sentuh orang lain kecuali Yunho, bahkan di sentuh Changmin saja dia tak mau. Tapi sekarang dia berada di dalam pelukan Jaejoong yang bahkan tak di kenalnya, "_Uljima_ ne jangan menangis lagi nanti cantiknya hilang." Rayu Jaejoong seraya mengelus-elus pungung Kibum.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Minnie _hyung_ jahat pada Bummie Hiks..." Adu Kibum pada _hyung_ barunya yang cantik itu. Jaejoong mengecup kedua mata Kibum membuat tangisannya sedikit mereda meninggalkan sengukan kecil saja.

"Bummie mau apel punya _hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyeka air mata Kibum, mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan namja kecil tadi. Namja cantik tadi melirik potongan buah apel di dalam piring di atas meja yang Jaejoong tunjuk lalu mengelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Itu punya _Hyung_ cantik, Bummie tak mau." Jawab Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benar tak mau? Kalau Bummie mau _hyung_ akan memberikannya pada Bummie." Tawar Jaejoong lagi yang kelihataanya berhasil menghentikan tangisan Kibum membuat Yunho tersenyum senang melihatnya, karena dengan begitu ia tak akan terlambat ke rumah sakit pagi ini.

"Bummie mau tapi itu punya _hyung_ cantik. _Hyung_ cantik kan sedang sakit kalau Bummie makan nanti Bummie jadi sakit juga seperti _hyung_ cantik." Balas Kibum membuat Yunho heran kenapa putranya bisa sepintar ini sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu Kibum.

"_Hyung_ sudah sembuh sayang jadi Bummie tak akan tertular." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Kibum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kibum menatap Jaejoong sesaat lalu menatap sang _appa_ menunggujawaban. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan pada Kibum, "Bummie boleh makan apel punya _hyung_ cantik _appa_?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah lucunya.

"Boleh sayang, asal Joonggie _Hyung_ tak marah ne." Balas Yunho sambil mengusap rambut anak bungsunya yang tengah di pangku Jaejoong.

"Joonggie _hyung_?" Tanya Kibum heran sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong.

"Ne sayang, Bummie boleh memanggil _Hyung_ seperti itu. Cha, Bummie mau apel bukan, ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memberi Kibum sepotong apel yang di tusuk dengan garpu. Kibum mengambil apel tadi dan mulai memakannya dengan perlahan sambil duduk bersender di pangkuan Jaejoong membuat Yunho yang melihatnya mengelengkan kepala.

"Bummie suka dengan Joonggie _Hyung_?" Tanya Yunho, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tetap makan dalam diam. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku saat tubuh Yunho yang sedang bicara pada Kibum begitu dekat dengannya.

"_Appa_ aaaa..." Kibum menyodorkan apel di garpunya pada Yunho.

"Aniya Bummie saja yang makan ne." Tolak Yunho membuat Kibum cemberut.

"Ugh..." Kibum tampak kesal dan membenturkan apelnya di bibir hati Yunho. Akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan mengigit apel tadi sedikit membuat Kibum tersenyum menampakan deretan gigi susunya yang berwarna putih, "_Appa_ susu." Rengek Kibum lagi sambil menatap lucu Yunho, siapa saja yang melihat tatapan lugu Kibum saat itu pasti langsung jatuh cinta pada namja cantik tadi.

"Ne, Bummie tunggu di sini bersama Joonggie _hyung_ dulu, _appa_ akan buatkan susu tapi Bummie tak boleh nakal pada Joonggie _hyung_ ya." Balas Yunho yang di angguki Kibum. Yunho pun segera meningalkan kedua namja cantik tadi di dalam kamar untuk membuatkan susu Kibum.

"Joonggie _hyung_ cantik." Puji Kibum sambil mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong yang sedikit merona.

"Bummie juga cantik." Balas Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala dan dahi Kibum membuat namja kecil tadi tersenyum senang.

"_Hyung_ aaaa..." Kibum ingin menyuapi Jaejoong dengan apelnya karena namja cantik tadi sudah mengatakan kalau dia cantik dan itu membuat Kibum senang. Jaejoong segera mengigit apel yang Kibum sodorkan padanya tapi ia langsung terdiam saat sadar akan satu hal.

'Omo... aku mengigit apel yang terdapat bekas bibir Yunho _hyung_. Bukankah... Bukankah itu bisa di sebut ciuman tak langsung? KKyyyaaa... Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati dengan wajah yang merona malu seraya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Kibum menatapnya binggung.

"BUMMIE!" Teriak Changmin sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamar lalu berdiri di dekat Kibum dan Jaejoong. Kibum yang terlihat masih marah pada _hyung_-nya itu membuang tatapannya dari Changmin, "Bummie Mianhae." Ucap Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum berniat meminta maaf. Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap hari selalu ada saja ulah Changmin yang membuat Kibum menangis, tapi setelahnya namja tampan tadi akan langsung meminta maaf pada sang adik dan Kibum akan memaafkannya dengan mudah.

"Tak mau." Balas Kibum sambil mengemut apelnya dan tak berniat menatap Changmin.

"Bummie tak boleh begitu, Minnie _hyung_ sudah minta maaf bukan." Rayu Jaejoong, Kibum menatapnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Kibum menyambut ukuran tangan Changmin dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya sedang memegang garpu yang aplenya sudah habis. Changmin terlojak gembira saat Kibum memaafkannya membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"_Hyung_ cantik, Minnie juga mau makan apelnya." Rayu Changmin sambil memasang wajah lucunya. Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu mengangukan kepalanya membuat Changmin berteriak senang dan mengambil aple di dalam piring yang Jaejoong sodorkan. Changmin tampak makan dengan lahap berbeda dengan Kibum.

"Joonggie _hyung_, Bummie mau lagi." Pinta Kibum sambil menyodorkan garpunya. Jaejoong pun segera memberikan Kibum apel lagi sebelum semua potongan itu di lahap Changmin dengan cepat. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kelahapan putra pertama Yunho itu. Tak lama Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar membawa botol susu Kibum yang bergambar kerokeropi.

"Wah sepertinya ada yang sudah akrab dengan _hyung_ cantik ne." Ucap Yunho mengoda membuat wajah Jaejoong merona malu mendengar namja tampan tadi mengatakannya cantik.

"Joonggie _hyung_ sangat baik _appa_." Balas Changmin yang di angguki Kibum. Yunho tertawa pelan lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya. Yunho meletakkan botol susu Kibum diatas meja di depan sang anak lalu mengelus kepala Kibum yang tampak tenang di pangkuan Jaejoong tanpa memperhatikan Changmin yang sudah lari keluar kamar membawa botol susu sang adik.

"Susu Bummie Huwa... Huwa... susu Bummie huwa..." Tangisan kencang Kibum pecah, namja cantik tadi membanting garpunya ke lantai membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kaget. Kibum menghentak-hentakkan kakinya marah, Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Kibum sedangkan Yunho meneriaki Changmin agar mengembalikan botol susu Kibum karena botol susu Changmin ada di dapur.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 24 Januari 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wah sepertinya ada yang sudah akrab dengan _hyung_ cantik ne." Ucap Yunho mengoda membuat wajah Jaejoong merona malu mendengar namja tampan tadi mengatakannya cantik.

"Joonggie _hyung_ sangat baik _appa_." Balas Changmin yang di angguki Kibum. Yunho tertawa pelan lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya. Yunho meletakkan botol susu Kibum diatas meja di depan sang anak lalu mengelus kepala Kibum yang tampak tenang di pangkuan Jaejoong tanpa memperhatikan Changmin yang sudah lari keluar kamar membawa botol susu sang adik.

"Susu Bummie Huwa... Huwa... susu Bummie huwa..." Tangisan kencang Kibum pecah, namja cantik tadi membanting garpunya ke lantai membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kaget. Kibum menghentak-hentakkan kakinya marah, Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Kibum sedangkan Yunho meneriaki Changmin agar mengembalikan botol susu Kibum karena botol susu Changmin ada di dapur.

_o0o_

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Chap: 2

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

"Cup... cup... cup... sayang, sudah jangan menangis ne." Jaejoong memeluk Kibum sambil mengelus pungung dan merayu namja kecil tadi tapi Kibum tak juga menghentikan tangisannya. Tangisan Kibum malah semakin kencang. Yunho yang melihat Kibum menangis meraung-raung pun langsung keluar kamar mencari Changmin, Yunho bukan ingin memarahi anak pertamanya itu tapi lebih tepatnya ia ingin mengambil botol susu Kibum karena anak bungsunya tak akan berhenti menangis kecuali botol susu kesayangannya kembali. Kibum memang tak pernah mau minum mengunakan botol lain selain botol bergambar kerokeropi-nya. Sepeningalan Yunho, Jaejoong masih mencoba menghentikan tangisan Kibum.

"_Uljima_ _Chagya_, jangan menangis lagi ne." Rayu Jaejoong, Kibum masih saja menangis. Air matanya membasahi baju tidur Yunho yang di gunakannya.

"Susu... Hiks... Hiks... Bummie mau susu Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Rengek Kibum di tengah tangisannya.

"Bummie mau susu punya _hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat gelas susu yang Yunho buatkan untuknya. Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya dan membenamkannya di dada Kibum membuat baju tidur berwarna biru itu semakin basah, "_Uljima_ ne sayang, Bummie sudah besar bukan. Kalau begitu Bummie tak boleh menangis nanti cantiknya hilang bagaimana?" Rayu Jaejoong.

"Susu Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Bummie mau susu Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Tampaknya rayuan Jaejoong kali ini tak bisa membuat tangisan Kibum mereda karena namja kecil itu masih tetap menangis di dadanya. Jaejoong sekarang terlihat bingung menenangkan Kibum, "Susu... hiks..." Jaejoong membelalakan matanya karena Kibum menarik-narik baju tidurnya membuat tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka menampakan kulit mulus yang membalut dada montoknya. Rasa kaget Jaejoong tak berhenti sampai di situ saja, kedua mata Jaejoong semakin membulat saat Kibum menghisap puting kirinya. Tangisan Kibum tak terdengar lagi tapi Jaejoong merasa kegelian dan sedikit perih akibat ulah Kibum yang menghisap dan mengigit puting kecoklatannya.

"Bummie jangan _chagya_, itu tak ada airnya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas hisapan Kibum di dadanya membuat namja kecil tadi kembali menangis kencang. Jaejoong terlihat panik karena Kibum yang kembali menangis . Jaejoong memberi nipple-nya pada Kibun lagi dan anehnya Kibum kembali diam menyusu padanya padahal tak akan ada setetes air pun yang akan keluar dari nipple-nya itu walau sekuat apa pun Kibum menghisapnya, "Ugh..." Erang Jaejoong sambil meringis kecil karena Kibum mengigit nipple-nya dengan lebih keras membuat gigi-giginya mengesek benda berwarna kecoklatan tadi.

"Bummie _chagya_, _appa_ bawa botol susumu." Ucap Yunho sambil masuk ke dalam kamar membawa botol susu yang berhasil ia tukar dari Changmin. Yunho tampak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya, sang anak sedang menyusu pada Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat cangung, ia salah tingkah begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang menundukan kepalanya malu sambil mencoba menutupi dada putihnya yang terbuka tapi Kibum kembali membukanya karena menghalangi kesenangannya menghisap nipple Jaejoong sambil mengelus dada _hyung_ cantiknya membuat dua namja dewasa tadi tersipu malu dengan rona merah di wajah mereka.

"Bummie _chagya_, apa yang kau lakukan sayang. Ini susumu ada pada _appa_," Yunho berjalan mendekati Kibum dan Jaejoong sambil menahan rasa malunya, di ambilnya Kibum dari Jaejoong tapi Kibum kembali menangis kencang, "_Uljima_ _chagya_, ini susumu." Yunho menenagkan tangisan Kibum sambil mencoba memberikan susu botol pada Kibum tapi Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya menolak sambil mengangkat tangannya meminta Jaejoong mengambilnya lagi dari sang _appa_.

Melihat Kibum yang menolak Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertukar tatapan. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya malu lalu menyambut tangan Kibum mengambil balita tadi dari sang _appa_. Kibum kembali menyusu pada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik tadi sedikit melenguh sakit karena Kibum mengigit nipple-nya dengan lumayan keras seolah-olah ia takut kehilangan benda barunya yang berharga. Wajah Yunho merona merah mendengar erangan Jaejoong begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang sedang mengomel dalam hati karena bisa-bisanya dia mengerang di depan Yunho hanya karena perbuatan Kibum.

'Dia benar-benar pintar.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati memuji sang anak lalu menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Maaf ne Jaejoong-ah, Kibum menyusahkanmu," Ucap Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya tak jauh dari Jaejoong yang tengah menyusui putra bungsunya, "Dia tak pernah begitu sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya." Sambung Yunho yang tak enak pada Jaejoong.

"T-tak apa Yunho _hyung_. Mungkin Kibum merindukan _umma_-nya." Balas Jaejoong masih menundukan wajahnya menatap Kibum yang tampak mulai tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kurasa tidak, _umma_ mereka meninggal saat melahirkan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka tak pernah melihat _umma_ mereka jadi mereka pun tak pernah mendapatkan ASI." Balas Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Mi-mianhae aku tak tahu." Sesal Jaejoong.

"Tak apa, kau tak tahu jadi tak masalah. Lagi lupa itu sudah lama terjadi." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik tadi kembali tersipu malu.

"Changmin, dimana _Hyung_? Kau tak memarahinya bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang teringat pada pembuat onar tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia tetap anakku Jae-ah. Aku tak mungkin memarahinya. Dia sedang bermain game di ruang tengah setelah aku menukar botol susu Kibum dengan botol susu miliknya." Jawab Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

'Yunho _hyung_ benar-benar namja yang baik dan penyayang. Changmin dan Kibum beruntung sekali bisa memiliki _appa_ seperti dia. Dan mantan istrinya pasti yeoja yang sangat beruntung juga.' Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Um... _Hyung_, apa Kibum sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Aniya, waeyo?" Jawab Yunho.

"Nafsu makannya kecil sekali tak seperti Changmin dan tubuhnya juga kecil." Balas Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum manis.

"Ne Kibum memang susah makan dan dia juga pendiam berbeda dari Changmin kembarannya tapi tubuh mereka sama-sama kecil dan mereka juga pintar serta cepat tanggap tapi dia sehat-sehat saja kok. Aku juga pernah mengira ia sakit sampai melakukan banyak pemeriksaan di rumah sakit." Jelas Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Jadi mereka kembar?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru sadar, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya, "Tapi kenapa tak mirip?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Mereka kembar non-identik jadi tak mirip, Changmin lebih tua 20 menit dari Kibum," Jawab Yunho, Jaejoong lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya, "Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho.

"Um." Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berikan ia padaku," Pinta Yunho, Jaejoong langsung memberikan Kibum pada Yunho dan memasang kancing bajunya lagi, "Kau makanlah lagi, kalau sudah taruh saja piring-piring kotornya di meja. Kau istirahat saja seharian ini." Ucap Yunho sambil mengendong Kibum yang tertidur.

"_Hyung_ mau pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne aku harus bekerja kalau tidak pasien-pasienku bisa mati semua. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan menitipkan Kibum dan Changmin di penitipan anak dulu karena aku tak mungkin membawa mereka ke rumah sakit." Jawab Yunho.

"_Hyung_ dokter?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan, "Mereka selalu di titipkan?" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu, _hyung_ tinggal ne." Ucap Yunho lalu beranjang membawa Kibum.

"_Hyung_." Panggil Jaejoong, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"Mereka tinggalkan saja bersamaku, biar aku yang menjaganya. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Tak perlu Jae-ah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Tolak Yunho halus.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa _hyung_, aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Balas Jaejoong, Yunho menatap namja cantik tadi.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan kau sebaiknya pulang saja. Aku takut orang tuamu menghawatirkanmu karena tak pulang selama beberapa hari." Balas Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit kecewa dan sedih.

"Aku yatim piatu, _hyung_." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukan kepalanya membuat Yunho tak enak hati sudah membuat namja cantik tadi sedih.

"Mianhae aku tak tahu," Sesal Yunho, "Tapi kalau kau memang sudah merasa baikan sebiknya kau pulang saja. Kulihat kau sepertinya seorang mahasiswa, tak baik kalau kau terlalu lama absen kuliah," Sambung Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin sedih karena namja tampan tadi terkesan ingin mengusirnya.

"Maaf Jae-ah, bukannya aku berniat mengusirmu tapi..."

"_Hyung_ kumohom biarkan aku tinggal di sini," Potong Jaejoong cepat, "Aku sudah tak memiliki tempat pulang lagi. Empat hari yang lalu gedung apartementku terbakar, tak ada satu pun barang milikku yang selamat. Kumohon _hyung_ terima aku di sini, aku mau bekerja padamu asal kau mau membiarkanku tinggal di sini dan memberiku makan. Aku pandai memasak, aku juga bisa bersih-bersih dan aku akan merawat kedua anakmu dengan penuh perhatian _hyung_. Kumohon!" Pinta Jaejoong sambil bersujut di depan Yunho. Cerita yang Jaejoong sampaikan tadi memang benar terjadi bukan rekayasa Jaejoong hanya untuk bisa tinggal dengan Yunho, walau pun dia sangat mengharapkannya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di sini tapi kau harus melakukan semua tugasmu dengan benar ne." Ucap Yunho yang memang sulit menolak Jaejoong.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya mantap, "_Gomawo_ _hyung_, aku pasti akan melakukan semua dengan benar. Aku tak akan malas." Ucap Jaejoong pasti, Yunho tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena Changmin dan Kibum punya pengasuh pribadi mulai sekarang kurasa aku tak perlu mengantar mereka ke penitipan anak. Mulai sekarang aku mempercayakan mereka padamu Jae. Bersabarlah menghadapi mereka, Changmin dengan kenakalannya dan Kibum dengan kemanjaannya." Jelas Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"_Hyung_ berikan Kibum padaku, biar kutidurkan dia di ranjang." Yunho pun memberikan Kibum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengendong Kibum sebentar selama Yunho menjelaskan apa saja yang wajib di lakukannya. Setelahnya Jaejoong mengantar Yunho berangkat kerja hingga pintu depan setelah meletakkan Kibum di ranjang dan menyelimutinya tentu saja.

Sepeninggalan Yunho, Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya di temani Changmin lalu menemani putra sulung Yunho tadi bermain game. Menjelang siang hari ia segera membuat makan siang seperti pesan Yunho. Jaejoong cukup kagum melihat isi kulkas dua pintu Yunho yang di penuhi berbagai jenis bahan makan serta makan jadi dan makanan instan. Jaejoong membuat makan siang untuk mereka bertiga karena Yunho tak akan pulang siang ini seraya menjaga kedua namja kembar tadi yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah yang di selingi dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Dari dapur Jaejoong bisa mendengar teriakan atau rengekan Kibum yang di usili Changmin. Sejak Kibum bangun tiga jam yang lalu Changmin susah 2 kali membuat adiknya menangis, jadi total Kibum sudah menangis empat kali sejak pagi hingga siang ini. Tenyata mengasuh namja kembar itu merepotkan juga, pikir Jaejoong. Tapi dia senang melakukannya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong mengendong Kibum sebentar selama Yunho menjelaskan apa saja yang wajib di lakukannya. Setelahnya Jaejoong mengantar Yunho berangkat kerja hingga pintu depan setelah meletakkan Kibum di ranjang dan menyelimutinya tentu saja.

Sepeninggalan Yunho, Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya di temani Changmin lalu menemani putra sulung Yunho tadi bermain game. Menjelang siang hari ia segera membuat makan siang seperti pesan Yunho. Jaejoong cukup kagum melihat isi kulkas dua pintu Yunho yang di penuhi berbagai jenis bahan makan serta makan jadi dan makanan instan. Jaejoong membuat makan siang untuk mereka bertiga karena Yunho tak akan pulang siang ini seraya menjaga kedua namja kembar tadi yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah yang di selingi dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Dari dapur Jaejoong bisa mendengar teriakan atau rengekan Kibum yang di usili Changmin. Sejak Kibum bangun tiga jam yang lalu Changmin susah 2 kali membuat adiknya menangis, jadi total Kibum sudah menangis empat kali sejak pagi hingga siang ini. Tenyata mengasuh namja kembar itu merepotkan juga, pikir Jaejoong. Tapi dia senang melakukannya.

_o0o_

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Chap: 3

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

"Yack! Minnie _hyung_ kembalikan!" Teriak Kibum kencang dari ruang tamu, Jaejoong yang sedang menyusun masakannya di meja makan segera berlari melihat keadaan kedua namja kembar tadi.

"Minnie, Bummie, waeyo? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong saat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh berantakan dengan main berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Dilihatnya kedua namja kembar tadi tengah memperebutkan sebuah buku.

"Buku Bummie, Jooggie _hyung_." Adu Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menunjuk buku gambarnya yang di sembunyikan Changmin di balik tubuh kecilnya.

"Minnie cuma mau pinjam _hyung_." Sahut Changmin cepat membela dirinya saat Jaejoong menatapnya.

"_Shiro_! Bummie mau buku gambar Bummie." Balas Kibum menatap Changmin kesal.

"Minnie _hyung_ pinjam, Bummie jangan pelit." Sahut Changmin lagi, Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua namja kembar ini.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi ne. Minnie dan Bummie kan anak-anak yang pintar jadi tak boleh berkelahi, berkelahi itu tak baik." Ucap Jaejoong yang segera melerai sebelum Changmin sukses membuat Kibum menangis untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Buku Bummie, _hyung_." Rengek Kibum manja sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Minnie _hyung_ pinjam sebentar sayang, nanti pasti Minnie _hyung_ kembalikan," Ucap Jaejoong memberi pengertian pada Kibum yang masih ngambek apa lagi saat Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kibum merasa menang karena Jaejoong membelanya. Kibum terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis membuat Jaejoong panik, "Um, ada yang ingin makan ayam?" Tanya Jaejoong membuat Changmin berteriak senang.

"Minnie mau!" Jawab Changmin cepat sedangkan Kibum masih diam ngambek.

"Ne ayo kita makan sekarang, Bummie mau makan juga tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Kibum yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Sebelum kita makan Minnie _hyung_ harus mengembalikan buku Bummie dulu ne." Pinta Jaejoong, Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya tanda menolak tapi karena melihat tatapan namja cantik tadi akhirnya Changmin mengalah dan mengembalikan buku Kibum walau dengan wajah keruhnya. Kibum dengan kasar merampas bukunya dari Changmin lalu memeluknya erat takut sang _hyung_ akan merebutnya lagi.

"Ayo makan _hyung_! Minnie lapar!" Teriak Changmin girang sambil berlari menuju ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Jaejoong menyusul Changmin dengan mengendong Kibum. Changmin sudah duduk dengan manis di kursinya sambil mengangkat piring kosongnya saat Jaejoong berada di ruang makan juga mendudukan Kibum di sampingnya, "Min, mau yang banyak _hyung_!" Seru Changmin pada Jaejoong yang tengah mengisi piringnya.

"Tapi harus di habiskan ya." Balas Jaejoong, Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. Jaejoong mengisi piring kedua namja kembar tadi dengan nasi, sayuran dan lauk.

Changmin makan dengan sangat lahap walau cara makannya berantakan hingga membuat banyak nasi berceceran di sekitar piringnya dan ada juga yang menempel di baju dan wajahnya, sedangkan Kibum seperti biasa makan dengan sangat lama membuat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memyuapinya. Setelah makan mereka mencuci piring bersama walau sebenarnya Changmin dan Kibum hanya bermain air dan busa sabun saja. Setelahnya Changmin mengajak Kibum main game dan Jaejoong menemani mereka, tapi baru sebentar bermain Changmin kembali berulah membuat sang adik ngambek.

"Bummie sedang mengambar apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada buku Kibum.

"Joonggie _hyung_." Jawab Kibum pelan tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong. Changmin yang penasaran pun segera mendekati sang adik yang sedang memojokkan dirinya di samping sofa akibat ngambek dari Changmin tadi.

"Bummie mengambar _hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Joonggie _hyung_ cantik," Ucap Changmin memeluk leher Jaejoong dan mencium pipi namja cantik tadi membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang, "Minnie mau punya _umma_ seperti _hyung_." Sambung Changmin, Jaejoong terlihat terkejut tapi dadanya menghangat mendengar ucapan polos Changmin tadi.

"Bummie juga mau," Sahut Kibum yang ikut memeluk Jaejoong, "_Hyung_ jadi _umma_ Bummie saja ne." Ucap Kibum polos, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut lalu mengecupi kedua namja kecil tadi.

"Minnie dan Bummie ingin punya _umma_?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, yang cantik dan pintar masak seperti _hyung_." Balas Changmin senang, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan sang _hyung_.

"Kalau _hyung_ jadi _umma_ kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Bummie mau." Jawab Kibum senang sedangkan Changmin sudah berteriak sambil berlari mengitari mereka.

'Jadi _umma_ mereka, hum? Menikah dengan Yunho hyunh?' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati, baru memikirkannya saja wajah Jaejoong sudah bersemu merah apa lagi kalau hal tadi benar-benar terjadi.

'Kalau aku menikah dengan Yunho _hyung_ aku akan mendapat seorang suami yang tampan dan matang juga dua orang anak yang lucu tapi merepotkan.' Batin Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin dan Kibum yang bermain bersama, tampaknya mereka sudah baikan.

'Tapi kehidupanmu akan terjamin kalau bisa menjadi _umma_ mereka Jae, kau akan menjadi istri seorang dokter. Kau tak perlu takut jadi gelandangan di jalanan kalau menikah dengannya.' Pikir Jaejoong lagi.

'Ne, aku harus bisa memikat Yunho _hyung_ dan membuat diriku menjadi istrinya. Changmin dan Kibum sudah menerimaku menjadi _umma_ mereka, tinggal membuat Yunho _hyung_ jatuh cinta padaku saja. Kau harus mengunakan tubuh dan kecantikanmu Jae, kau harus bisa jadi Nyonya Jung.' Pikir Jaejoong yakin seraya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tampaknya Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menjadi _umma_ si kembar Jung dan menjadi seorang istri dari Jung Yunho. Jujur saja dalam beberapa saat bertemu, berbicara dan berdekatan dengan Yunho itu cukup membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada namja tampan tadi.

_o0o_

Hari susah menjelang sore saat Yunho pulang ke rumahnya, jam saja sudah menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore lebih tapi hari ini Yunho pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Biasanya Yunho baru pulang jam enam sore karena harus menjemput kedua anak dari 'Baby Care' tempat penitipan anak. Untuk ukuran seorang dokter jam pulang Yunho bisa di katakan cepat karena rata-rata dokter yang bekerja bersama dengan Yunho baru pulang paling cepat jam delapan malam apa lagi dokter spesialis bedah seperti Yunho yang sering mendapat jadwal operasi dengan jangka waktu yang beragam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yunho masih punya Changmin dan Kibum untuk di rawatnya. Sering kali terlintas niat Yunho untuk mencari _umma_ baru bagi kedua anak kembarnya itu tapi niatnya langsung hilang saat melihat kedua buah hatinya yang susuh dekat dengan orang-orang baru.

Suasana tenang tanpa keributan kedua anaknya Yunho dapati saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Yunho mencoba mencari kedua anaknya tapi ia tak mendapatinya, yang dia temukan malah Jaejoong namja cantik yang mulai hari ini bekerja sebagai pengasuh kedua anaknya dan juga rumahnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil menatap pungung Jaejoong, namja cantik itu berdiri memungunginya di dapur sana, sepertinya Jaejoong tengah mencuci piring atau sayuran di sana.

"Ah _hyung_ kau sudah pulang ternyata, kenapa tak ada suaranya?" Kaget Jaejoong mendapati Yunho yang berdiri menatapnya dalam jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, Jae." Balas Yunho tak enak hati, Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada namja tampan tadi.

"Tak apa _hyung_. _Hyung_, mau ku buatkan minuman? Bagaimana kalau teh hangat, bukankah di luar udaranya sangat dingin." Tawar Jaejoong.

"Boleh," Yunho mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi meja makan menunggu teh hangatnya yang sedang Jaejoong buat, "Minnie dan Bummie dimana Jae? Aku belum melihat atau mendengar suara mereka." Tanya Yunho yang tak menemukan keberadaan kedua buah hatinya.

"Mereka sedang bermian di kamar. Ini tehnya, _hyung_," Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir teh tadi di depan Yunho, "_Hyung_ apakah kau lelah, mau ku pijati?" Tawar Jaejoong, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Toh tak ada salahnya mengiyakan tawaran Jaejoong bukan. Jaejoong pun mulai memijati bahu Yunho dengan perlahan.

'Kau harus menciptakan kesan baik di depan Yunho _hyung_, Jae. Buat dia tak bisa menolakmu.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa Minnie dan Bummie merepotkanmu Jae seharian ini?" Tanya Yunho seraya menikmati pijatan Jaejoong.

"Aniya _hyung_ mereka tak merepotkanku. Lagian aku sangat menyukai anak kecil." Jawab Jaejoong setengah benar. Kedua namja kembar tadi memang merepotkannya tapi itu tak masalah karena Jaejoong memang menyukai anak-anak apa lagi kalau itu anak namja incarannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku jadi merasa lebih tenang. Oh ya, apa mereka berulah hari ini?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Um ya, tapi kurasa itu wajar saja karena mereka masih anak-anak." Kawab Jaejoong.

"Memang mereka berbuat apa Jae?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Changmin menganggu Kibum terus sejak pagi, ia sudah tujuh kali membuat Kibum menangis yang untungnya tak lama." Cerita Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Mereka memang begitu, Jae. Kuharap kau bisa terbiasa nantinya. Changmin belum memiliki banyak teman begitu pula dengan Kibum. Setiap hari mereka hanya bermain berdua saja jadi wajar kalau Kibum yang menjadi korban kenakalan Changmin. Kurasa aku harus siap-siap menerima banyak laporan karena kenakalan Changmin saat ia masuk sekolah nanti." Ucap Yunho sambil tertawa, Jaejoong menangapinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang akan terkena marahan pada ibu-ibu itu _hyung_. Bukankah aku pengasuh mereka." Balas Jaejoong.

'Pengasuh yang akan menjadi _umma_ mereka nantinya.' Sambung Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kurasa, jadi bersabar ne," Balas Yunho masih dengan tawanya, "Anak-anak sudah mandi Jae?" Tanya Yunho.

"Belum _hyung_, mianhae. Biar ku mandikan mereka sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong yang merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena lupa akan salah satu tugasnya sore ini. Jaejoong pun menghentikan pijatannya pada Yunho dan beranjak pergi menemui kedua bocah kembar tadi.

"Biarku bantu Jae." Yunho segera menyusul Jaejoong.

"Tapi _hyung_..."

"_Gomawo_ atas pijatannya ne, kau pintar sekali memijat. Rasa lelahku jadi sedikit berkurang. Lain kali bolehkan aku minta di pijit lagi?" Tanya Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum Yunho berjalan meninggalkannya yang tersipu malu.

'Aku memang pintar memijat _hyung_. Bahkan kalau kau mau aku juga bisa memijat 'itu'-mu dengan lubangku, kujamin kau akan ketagihan juga.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Pemikirannya tadi malah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

'Aish Jae apa yang kau pikirkan, pabo!' Jaejoong memukul kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak menyusul Yunho yang sudah membawa kedua anak kembarnya menuju kamar mandi, wajahnya masih tetap memerah saat ini.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di sana terlihat Yunho yang sedang mengisi bath up dengan air hangat sedangkan kedua anaknya tengah memilih mainan bebeknya yang berwarna kuning untuk di ajak mandi bersama.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah saat melihat tubuh atletis Yunho yang kini hanya di lapisi selembar singlet tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan boxser pendek dengan warna senada, entah kapan namja tampan tadi menangalkan kemeja putih bergarisnya dan juga celana jeans hitamnya.

"Tolong bukakan baju mereka, Jae." Sahut Yunho tanpa menoleh ke Jaejoong. Dengan gugup Jaejoong pun melakukan apa yang tadi Yunho pinta.

'Aku yang berniat mengoda tapi kenapa aku yang jadi di goda.' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sambil membuka pakaian Kibum, Changmin sudah masuk deluan ke dalam bath up. Acara mandi sore itu pun jadi terasa cangung, sebenarnya yang cangung cuma Jaejoong saja sedangkan Yunho terlihat biasa saja memandikan kedua anaknya. Jaejoong terus menundukan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah bahkan dia hanya membalas kalimat Yunho seadanya.

"Minnie jangan begitu nanti Joonggie _hyung_ jadi basah juga." Seru Yunho yang sedang mengembalikan peralatan mandi kedua anaknya pada Changmin yang menyirami tubuh Jaejoong hingga rambut dan bajunya basah. Yunho menatap sang anak tajam sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum menampakan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi dan putih.

"Jangan marahi Changmin _hyung_, aku tak apa-apa kok hanya basah saja. Ini kan tidak sakit." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membalut tubuh Changmin dengan handuk besar, namja kecil tadi langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan sang _appa_.

"Tapi dia nakal sekali, Jae." Sahut Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengeringkan tubuh Kibum.

"Namanya juga anak kecil _hyung_. Kalau tidak nakal dia tak akan punya cerita seru untuk di ingat saat dia besar nanti." Balas Jaejoong, kini di dalam kamar mandi tinggal dirinya saja dan Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup apa lagi saat Yunho berjalan mendekatinya. Rasanya ia hampir mati jantungan saat itu juga.

PUUKKK!

Yunho menutup kepala Jaejoong dengan sebuah handuk besar. Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung membuat kedua mata doe-nya terlihat bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Kau mandilah dulu, nanti _hyung_ pinjami baju. Besok kita keluar untuk membelikanmu beberapa stel pakaian sekalian mengajak anak-anak jalan-jalan." Ucap Yunho sebelum ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi tadi menyusul kedua anaknya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tampak menjedotkan kepalanya di dinding sebagai bentuk pelampiasan jantungnya yang tak mau berdetak dengan normal.

'Aku bisa mati sebelum mendapatkannya kalau begini terus.' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Q & A:

Q: Kenapa Kibum ma Changmin ga Chadel?  
A: Buat ff ini tuh dpt inspirasi dari adikku yg bru 3 tahun (as Changmin) ma Ponakanku yg bru 2 tahun (As Kibum). Adikku n Ponakanku yg br tahun ga cadel sama skli maka.a q buat mrka jg ga chadel n ponakanku yg bru 2 tahun kl ngomong ma kita juga nyambung.

Q: Ada konflik ga di ff ini?  
A: Sebenarnya ini Cuma ff ringan jadi ga ada konflik besar yg bisa buat ni ff jd ff angst, Cuma menceritakan gimana jalan cerita Jae ma Yun yg mengalir bagai air aja tanpa ad paksaan atau kejadian mengejutkan di kehidupan mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Chap: 4

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian terlihat Jaejoong telah selesai mandi, tubuh segarnya hanya di baluti oleh selembar handuk saja sebatas pingang sampai lututnya. Ia belum berpakaian karena dia tak tahu harus mengunakan baju apa, Jaejoong hanya bisa menunggu Yunho datang meminjamkan bajunya.

"Jae-ah, kau sudah selesai mandi?" Tanya Yunho seraya masuk ke dalam kamar tamu tempat Jaejoong berada kini. Tubuh namja cantik itu terdiam kaku memunggungi pintu saat mendengar suara berat Yunho dan pintu yang terbuka, "Aku membawa baju untuk kau pakai, Jae." Sambung Yunho, Jaejoong masih terdiam kaku.

'Ayo Jae, ini kesempatanmu untuk mengodanya. Gunakan tubuh mulusmu, Yunho _hyung_ tak mungkin menolaknya.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang tak meresponnya.

"N-ne _hyung_, aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Jaejoong malu sambil membalikan tubuhnya membuat Yunho bisa melihat seberapa mulus kulit putihnya dan seberapa montok dadanya, tapi sayangnya Yunho terlihat biasa saja dengan pemandangan indah tadi.

"Oh ini, kau kenakan saja dulu bajuku. Mungkin ukurannya sedikit besar." Ucap Yunho seraya menyodorkan sebuah training, baju dan dalaman pada Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_." Balas Jaejoong.

"Dalaman itu masih baru jadi kau tak perlu khawatir mengunakannya." Ucap Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

'Mengunakan dalaman milikmu pun aku tak masalah _hyung_, aku malah senang bisa berbagi denganmu.' Balas Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Anak-anak ada di ruang tamu, aku mau mandi dulu jadi kutinggal mereka padamu ne." Ucap Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lagi seraya memeluk pakaian pemberian dari Yunho tadi.

"_Hyung_!" Panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang hampir keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Yunho.

"_Hyung_ mau makan apa untuk nanti malam? Biarku buatkan." Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Terserah kau saja Jae, aku tak pernah pilih-pilih soal makanan," Balas Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Kutingal, kau cepatlah berpakaian sebelum masuk angin." Suruh Yunho sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang pipinya sudah memerah.

'Huft... Jantungku rasanya mau copot.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati lalu mengenakan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Setelahnya Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam di bantu oleh si kembar Jung yang sebenarnya hanya menganggu saja.

Jaejoong masih sibuk memasak saat Yunho keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan penampilan segar sehabis mandi yang terlihat begitu tampan di mata Jaejoong. Kedua pipi namja cantik itu kembali bersemu merah saat Yunho menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Makanannya belum jadi _hyung_ tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ada yang perluku bantu, Jae?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aniya _Hyung_, ini hampir selesai . _Hyung_ duduk saja." Tolak Jaejoong. Yunho pun menurut, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi makan sambil menatap punggung Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"_APPA_!" Teriak Changmin dan Kibum lalu berlari menuju sang _appa_. Yunho mendudukan Changmin di kursi sebelah kanannya lalu memangku Kibum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sayang, Minnie dan Bummie tidak menganggu Joonggie _hyung_ bukan?" Tanya Yunho pada si kembar yang dengan cepat mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kami membantu _hyung_ cantik memasak." Balas Changmin senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho memastikan, Changmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Wah, anak _appa_ pintar ne." Sambung Yunho membuat Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Bummie pintar, Bummie juga anak yang baik." Ucap Kibum polos.

"Minnie juga!" Sahut Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Ne anak _appa_ memang baik dan pintar." Balas Yunho mencubit pelan hidung kedua anaknya tadi.

"Min minta hadiah kalau begitu." Ucap Changmin membuat Yunho tertawa, ternyata anak bungsunya itu tengah ada maunya.

"Ne, memangnya Minnie mau apa, katakan pada _appa_. Besok kita akan membelinya bersama Joonggie _hyung_." Ucap Yunho bertanya, Changmin tampak memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Min mau punya _umma_ yang cantik, baik dan pintar masak seperti Joonggie _hyung_." Jawab Changmin polos membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengarnya terkejut terutama Jaejoong yang jadi harap-harap cemas.

"Bummie juga mau." Sahut Kibum ikut-ikutan. Yunho tersenyum manis seraya mengelus kepala Kibum.

"Minnie dan Bummie ingin punya _umma_ seperti Joonggie _hyung_ ne?" Tanya Yunho, kedua anak kembar tadi mengangguk pelan.

"Bolehkan _appa_? Bummie mau Joonggie _hyung_ jadi _umma_ Bummie." Ucap Kibum polos seraya menatap sang _appa_. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Yunho berikan.

"Boleh kok tapi kalau Joonggie _hyung_ mau ne." Balas Yunho pelan seraya mencubit hidung kedua anaknya pelan. Changmin berteriak senang mendengar jawaban sang _appa_, sedangkan Jaejoong?

Namja cantik itu tak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia di bibirnya mendengar jawaban Yunho tadi, ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak kencang lalu meloncat-loncat seperti akan kecil kalau saja Yunho tak sedang berada di belakangnya saat ini.

'Ah... aku mau mati saat ini juga rasanya. Mungkinkah Yunho _hyung_ juga menyukaiku? Semoga saja! Dengan begini akan lebih mudah untukku mendekatinya.' Guman Jaejoong dalam hati senang.

Jaejoong segera mematikan kompornya dan menuang masakannya ke dalam piring lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Jaejoong terlihat tersipu malu saat Yunho tersenyum padanya, ia berusaha pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan _appa_ dan anak tadi.

"Makanan siap, siapa yang mau udang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Minnie!" Teriak Changmin cepat, kalau sudah berhubungan dengan makanan apa saja lewat.

"Tak boleh, buat Bummie saja." Protes Kibum sambil memukul Changmin. Maklum saja, udang itu makanan kesukaan Kibum. Jaejoong baru tahu tadi siang kalau Kibum lebih suka udang dari pada ayam jadi dia sengaja memasakannya malam ini agar Kibum makan lebih banyak.

"Bummie tak boleh begitu. Tak boleh memukul _hyung_ ne." Ucap Yunho menasehati Kibum yang mempoutkan bibirnya ngambek, "Bummie minta maaf pada Minnie _hyung_ ne." Pinta Yunho tapi Kibum tampak menundukan kepalanya tak mau.

"Bummie, kemari pada _hyung_," Ajak Jaejoong, Kibum langsung menyambut ukuran tangan namja cantik tadi membuat Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Kita makan sama-sama ya. Bagi-bagi dengan _appa_ dan Minnie _hyung_ juga." Bujuk Jaejoong pada namja kecil yang ada di atas pangkuannya kini, Kibum pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya pada Yunho karena bisa merayu Kibum yang sedang ngambek membuat namja tampan tadi tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sekarang anak-anakku punya tempat mengadu baru." Goda Yunho seraya mengisi piring Changmin dan Kibum. Kini giliran Yunho yang melayani karena Jaejoong tengah sibuk dengan Kibum yang terlihat masih sedikit ngambek.

"_Hyung_ cemburu?" Goda Jaejoong balik.

"Sedikit." Balas Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Mereka pun mulai makan dalam diam, Changmin masih dengan kelahapannya membuat sang _appa_ sedikit kerepotan sedangkan Kibum di suapi Jaejoong tapi dia pun terlihat banyak makan. Yunho mendang Kibum dan Jaejoong, namja tampan itu terlihat senang mendapati Jaejoong dengan sabar menyuapi anaknya yang susah makan itu apa lagi melihat Kibum yang jadi lahap.

Setelah makan malah, Yunho membantu Jaejoong mencuci piring lalu menemani kedua anaknya bermain. Changmin dan Kibum sibuk bermain game sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk bersebelahan di sofa sambil sesekali memperhatikan si kembar Jung tadi.

"Sepertinya mereka senang ada kau di sini Jae, mereka jadi ada teman bermain yang bisa membela mereka ketika _appa_-nya marah." Ucap Yunho sedikit bercanda.

"Aku juga senang bisa dekat dengan mereka _hyung_. Oh ya, memangnya mereka tak punya teman lain?" Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Di tempat penitipan anak?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tak ada juga, mereka kurang pandai berinteraksi dan terlalu nakal begitulah kata pengasuhnya di baby care." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap punggung kedua anaknya.

"Memangnya _hyung_ tak pernah membawa mereka keluar jalan-jalan seperti ke taman agar mereka bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak apartement lainnya?" Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tahu bukan apa pekerjaanku. Aku sedikit sibuk di rumah sakit apa lagi saat banyak operasi dan itu banyak memakan waktuku membuatku jadi kurang memperhatikan mereka. Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada mereka yang terkesan kurang kasih sayang." Jelasb Yunho sedih.

"Kau tetap _appa_ terbaik mereka _hyung_, mereka pasti bangga memiliki _appa_ sepertimu," Hibur Jaejoong, "Apa _hyung_ tak berniat mencari istri lagi, mereka pasti senang bila mempunyai _umma_ dan bebanmu pun bisa sedikit berkurang." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam menatapnya, suasana cangung tiba-tiba saja tercipta di antara keduanya membuat Jaejoong merutuki bibirnya yang lancang tadi.

'Babo, kau terlalu nekat Jae.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Maaf _hyung_ kalau perkataanku tadi menyingungmu, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa kok." Jelas Jaejoong cepat sebelum Yunho salah paham. Namja tampan tadi masih terus menatapnya dalam diam membuat banyak prasangka buruk terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya..."

"_Appa_..." Rengek Changmin memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Ne, Minnie kenapa?" Tanya Yunho pada sang anak yang tampak ingin menangis.

"Appo..." Ucap Changmin sambil mengulurkan lengan kanannya yang berbekas merah.

"Ini kenapa _chagya_?" Tanya Yunho khawatir seraya mengelus bekas merah di lengan bawah Changmin tadi.

"Bummie gigit tangan Min." Adu Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bummie?" Tanya Yunho memastikan, Changmin mengangguk pelan. Yunho menatap Kibum yang mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berlari memeluk kaki Jaejoong meminta perlindungam dari amukan sang _appa_.

"Sepertinya Bummie menemukan titik kelemahan Minnie, _hyung_," Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tengah memangku dan mengelus bekas gigitan Kibum tadi, Jaejoong pun kini tengah memangku Kibum yang menengelamkan kepalanya di dada namja cantik tadi, "Sejak tadi sore setiap kali Minnie mau membuat Bummiemenangis atau membuatnya kesal Kibum pasti akan mengigitnya." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Eh, kenapa begitu? Kau tak mengajarinya bukan Jae?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada bercanda.

"Tentu saja tidak _hyung_." Balas Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Yunho tertawa pelan. Sepertinya Kibum dan Jaejoong tak ada bedanya saat mereka sedang kesal atau marah, dasar uke.

"Bummie!" Panggil Yunho, tapi Kibum tetap memendam wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Sepertinya namja cantik tadi takut di marah sang _appa_, "Bummie lihat _appa_." Ucap Yunho, Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah yang di benamkan di dada Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya Bummie takut kau marah _hyung_." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Bummie lihat _appa_ _chagya_," Pinta Yunho, Kibum masih menolak, "_Appa_ tak marah pada Bummie tapi Bummie tak boleh mengigit Minnie _hyung_ lagi ne." Nasehat Yunho tapi Kibum masih tetap tak mau menatapnya membuat Yunho menghela panjang.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ jangan terlalu keras padanya. Tadi itu hanya kenakalan anak kecil biasa. Dia bisa takut kalau kau... AW!" Pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba memotong perkatannya sendiri.

"Waeyo Jae, mau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Bummie mengigitku _hyung_." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit malu karena tadi Kibum mengigit nipple-nya. Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Bummie bukankah _appa_ sudah bilang tak boleh mengigit, kenapa Bummie sekarang jadi nakal?" Tanya Yunho kesal, Kibum tampak mengangkat T-shirt Jaejoong dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Ugh!" Erang Jaejoong pelan, Yunho menatapnya khawatir.

"Waeyo Jae, Bummie mengigitmu lagi? Bummie kenapa nakal begitu pada Joonggie _hyung_? Bummie sini sama _appa_!" Yunho berniat mengambil Kibum yang memeluk Jaejoong erat tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat menahan tangannya. Wajah Jaejoong sedikit memerah saat ini.

"Bummie tak mengigitku _hyung_, jangan marahi dia Ugh!" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau..."

"Sepertinya dia haus." Ucap Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho, wajah namja cantik tadi bersemu merah. Sebenarnya saat ini Kibum tengah menghisap nipple-nya bukan sedang bersembunyi dari sang _appa_ yang terlihat marah. Yunho tampak terdiam mencerna perkataan Jaejoong, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Maksudmu..." Yunho mencoba menebak, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

BLUSH!

Wajah keduanya memerah, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi cangung, Yunho mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sedangkan Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya malu sambil menahan geli dan perih di dadanya akibat ulah Kibum. Changmin menatap mereka heran.

"_Appa_?" Panggil Changmin masih dengan wajah heranya.

"N-ne Minnie waeyo?" Tanya Yunho yang terlihat sekali ia sedang gugup.

"Susu!" Ucap Changmin polos membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terbatuk bersama.

"Su-susu?" Tanya Yunho menatap Changmin horror.

"Min ngantuk, mau susu." Ucap Changmin merengek, Yunho masih terlihat salah tingkah begitu pula dengan Jaejoong tapi dengan cepat Yunho sadar apa yang di inginkan Changmin sebenarnya. Yunho segera mengambil botol susu Changmin yang di simpan di atas meja samping sofa tempat mereka duduk dan memberikan pada sang anak. Changmin pun segera meminum susunya sambil bersandar di dada sang _appa_.

'Untunglah! Kukira Changmin juga tertular Kibum. Tapi... kenapa Kibum jadi begitu.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

'Hampir saja! Aduh kenapa Bummie jadi suka menyusu padaku? Rasanya perih tapi juga enak. Bagaimana kalau yang melakukannya Yunho _hyung_ ya?' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati membuat wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"A-apa Kibum sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho gugup mencoba mencairkan suasana cangung di antara mereka.

"Baru _hyung_ tapi belum nyenyak." Balas Jaejoong yang juga merutuki suasana tak enak di antara keduanya.

"Sepertinya Kibum ketagihan ne," Ucap Yunho dengan nada bercanda seraya menatap Jaejoong. Keduanya tertawa pelan saat pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu, suasana cangung tadi pun mulai mencair, "Changmin sudah tidur, _hyung_ menidurkannya di kamar dulu." Ucap Yunho sambil melepas botol kosong dari mulut Changmin lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang langsung menyingkap T-shirt-nya mencoba melihat wajah tenang Kibum yang tertidur sambil mengemut nipple-nya.

"Dia sepertinya sudah tertidur nyenyak, sebaiknya ku pindahkan ke kamar saja." Jaejoong melepaskan nipple-nya yang Kibum hisap lalu beranjak menuju kamar Kibum dan Changmin. Ia berpas-pasan dengan Yunho di depan pintu.

"Dia sudah nyenyak?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengangukan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu tidurkan saja dia di dalam." Ucap Yunho, Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar lalu membaringkan Kibum di ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Changmin dan tak lupa menyelimuti malailat kecil tadi. Jaejoong mengecup kening Kibum dan Changmin sebelum ia menyusul Yunho yang kembali ke ruang tamu.

'Ayo Jae ini kesempayanmu, anak-anak sudah tidur tinggal kau dan Yunho _hyung_ saja di sini. Ini waktumu untuk mengodanya.' Seru Jaejoong dalam hati sambil berjalan menghampiri Yunho lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi di samping namja tampan tadi.

"_Hyung_ mau kopi, teh atau susu?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"Susu? Kau menawarkan 'susu'mu padaku?" Tanya Yunho jahil, Jaejoong membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Per-pervert!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang merona merah membuat Yunho tertawa lepas.

"Kau tak usah repot-repot Jae aku sedang tak ingin minum. Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau segera tidur, besok kita akan keluar bersama anak-anak membelikanmu beberapa stel pakaian." Ucap Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang setelinga Jaejoong membuatnya jadi berantakan lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah itu dengan lucu membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis sebelum namja tampan tadi melangkah pergi.

"_Hyung_!" Panggil Jaejoong menyusul Yunho yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, "_Jaljayo_." Ucap Jaejoong malu sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya, Yunho tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Jaljayo_ Jae, sekarang pergilah tidur." Suruh Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum Yunho menghilang di balik pintu berwarna coklat itu. Setelahnya Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamar Yunho sedangkan kamar si kembar berada di ujung lorong sana. Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan senyuman manis itu tak kunjung lepas menghiasi bibirnya.

'Argh! Aku jadi benar-benar suka pada Yunho _hyung_.' Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk dan mengigit bantalnya lalu menengelamkan wajahnya di sana, kelakuan Jaejoong tadi persis seperti remaja yang baru merasakan cinta pertamanya.

'Tuhan kumohon persatukanlah aku dan Yunho _hyung_.' Do'a Jaejoong dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk tidur dan memimpikan namja tampan yang berada di seberang kamarnya saat ini.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 25 Januari 2013, 09.10 PM.

**Q & A:**

Q: Yun disini straight atau gayliner kek Jae?  
N disini apa jalur ceritanya dr sudut pandang Jae ajaa? Apa nnti ada dr sudut pandang Yunho trs kek nyritain Yunho wktu krja drmh sakit gitu?  
A: Istri Yun sebelum.a yeoja, sudut pandang tergantung ide yg ada nantinya ga bisa d pastikan krna ide suka berubah".

Q: Tumben Yunho rada kalem.  
A: Sengaja, biar ga Yun terus yg agresif. Sekali" buat Jae yg jd agresif. Yun it di sini emg pembawaan.a tenang, maklum ingat umur n dia kan dokter kl lincah ky changmin bahaya tar.

Q: Kenapa Jae mesum di sini?  
A: tar jae jauh lebih mesum dri ini kok.

Q: Apa di sini Go Ahra bakal muncul?  
A: Rencana awal ga ada.

Q: Jae kuliah.a gimna?  
A: Tar di ceritain di chap" selanjutnya.

Q: Kapan YunJae NC-an?  
A: Masih lama... Ga mau terburu" buat alur.a...

FF ini emg sengaja di buat ringan, q udh terlalu banyak buat ff berat yg jd utang jd buat awal" comeback buat.a yg ringan" saja dulu dg bumbu sedikit humor. Karena itu di kasih moment" ChangBum yg gokil.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Chap: 5

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak mereka berempat –Ia, Yunho, Changmin dan Kibum– masuk ke sebuah mall besar bersama, bukankah mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia? Setidaknya itu yang sejak tadi Jaejoong ucapkan dalam hati. Seperti rencana yang sudah di buat sebelumnya, Yunho benar-benar membawa Jaejoong membeli baju siang ini sekalian membawa kedua anaknya menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

Sudah dua jam mereka berada di mall dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.28 siang tapi keempatnya masih terlihat di dalam sebuah butik khusus yang menjual baju anak-anak. Tampak di dalam butik tadi Jaejoong yang sedang mencobakan sebuah baju pada Kibum, Yunho yang duduk menunggu dengan sabar serta Changmin yang terus berceloteh ria tentang baju yang di cobakan Jaejoong padanya.

"Ottokhae, Bummie dan Minnie suka tidak dengan bajunya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada kedua namja kembar tadi, keduanya pun segera menganggukan kepala mereka dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kita beli bajunya ne," Sahut Yunho pada kedua anaknya yang bersorak senang lalu meminta seorang pelayan wanita untuk membungkus baju-baju yang sudah di cobakan Jaejoong tadi pada kedua anaknya, "Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sesaat setelah ia membayarkan semua belanjaan anak-anaknya tadi, Jaejoong tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu hyung, kurasa anak-anak sudah lapar." Balas Jaejoong sambil mengandeng tangan Kibum dan Changmin.

"Mau makan dimana?" Tanya Yunho yang tengah membawa sebua kantong-kantong belanjaan yang isinya baju Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya.

"Minnie dan Bummie mau makan apa, Changya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada kedua namja kembar yang tengah asik loncat-loncat sambil menunjuk beberapa benda yang di pajang di etalase toko.

"Bummie mau eksrim." Jawab Kibum imut.

"Minnie mau ayam yang banyak..." Ucap Changmin sambil merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin.

"Kalau kau sendiri, Jae?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Aku apa saja boleh hyung." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran itu saja, di sana katanya terkenal dengan spagetinya yang enak dan lagi mereka juga menjual ayam dan eksrim jadi kita tak perlu masuk ke beberapa restoran untuk membeli keinginan anak-anak." Jelas Yunho sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang tampak cukup ramai bila di lihat dari luar.

"Terserah hyung saja." Balas Jaejoong. Mereka berempat pun segera masuk ke dalam restoran tadi dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca.

"Minnie dan Bummie mau pesan apa sayang?" Tanya Yunho pada kedua anaknya sambil membuka buku menu yang tadi di beri oleh seorang pelayan namja.

"Mau eskrim!" Jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk gambar menu yang di inginkannya.

"Boleh tapi Bummie harus makan nasi dulu baru appa belikan, Okey!" Jawab Yunho.

"Okey!" Sahut Kibum tersenyum senang membuat kedua matanya tampak menyipit.

"Appa, Min mau ini, ini sama ini." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk beberapa jenis makanan di dalam buku menu yang Yunho buka.

"Omo, banyak sekali. Memangnya Minnie bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" Tanya Yunho seraya menatap Changmin lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan membuat Jaejoong dapat melihat bagaimana lembutnya Yunho sebagai seorang ayah bagi kedua anaknya.

"Minnie mau itu." Ucap Changmin ngambek seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memunggungi Yunho dan mengembungkan pipinya membuat sang appa tersenyum tipis melihat sikap kekanakan Changmin.

"Ne, ne, kita pesan semua yang Minnie mau," Ucap Yunho membuat Changmin bersorak gembira lalu mengecup pipi kanan appanya membuat namja cantik di depan Yunho sedikit iri, "Kau mau makan apa Jae, pesan saja apa yang kau mau nanti hyung yang bayar kok." Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam membuka-buka buku menu bersama Kibum.

"Aku tak tahu hyung, menunya terlalu banyak aku jadi bingung memilihnya." Jawab Jaejoong yang masih membolak-balik buku menu di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini. Kau harus mencicipinya, ini benar-benar enak." Saran Yunho sambil menunjuk salah satu gambar di buku menu yang Jaejoong pegang.

"Boleh hyung." Sahut Jaejoong. Setelahnya Yunho segera memesankan semua makanan yang kedua anaknya inginkan dan juga tak lupa memesan untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Hyung tinggal sebentar ke kamar kecil, tolong awasi Kibum dan Changmin dulu ne." Pinta Yunho sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya bersama Jaejoong. Sepeninggalan Yunho tampak Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan Kibum dan Changmin yang asik berceloteh ria sambil sesekali menguping pembicaraan beberapa yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau lihat namja yang lewat barusan?" Tanya Seorang yeoja berambut pirang lurus pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ne, dia tampan sekali, berkarisma dan tubuhnya pun sangat bagus." Sahut yeoja kedua senang yang di angguki yeoja lainnya yang berambut hitam pendek dan terlihat sedikit tomboy.

"Sayangnya sudah punya istri dan anak," Timpal yeoja ketiga sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dan kedua Jung's Twins dengan dagunya membuat kedua sahabatnya mendesah kecewa, "Istrinya juga lumayan cantik." Sambung yeoja tomboy tadi sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Iya, dia cantik tapi kurasa sedikit gemuk dan dandanannya seperti namja belasan tahun saja." Balas yeoja pertama yang sejak tadi memperhatikan jaejoong dengan lekat. Kini Jaejoong tengah mengenakan pakaian dan jaket Yunho hingga membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih gemuk.

"Wajar sajalah kalau dia gemuk, lihat saja itu, anaknya saja sudah dua. Kan kata orang yeoja yang pernah melahirkan tubuhnya pasti jadi melar." Sahut yeoja kedua sedikit sinis.

"Ssshhttt... Sudah, jangan mengosipi orang lain terus nanti kita juga seperti itu kalau sudah punya anak. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari pada terus membicarakan orang lain, bisa-bisa orangnya dengar lagi." Ajak yeoja ketiga pada kedua sahabatnya. Tak lama mereka pun segera pergi dari tempat tadi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tampak berpikir tentang ucapan ketiga yeoja tadi.

'Memangnya aku gendut yah?' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati sambil meraba tubuhnya memcoba mencari di bagian mana tubuhnya yang terlihat kelebihan lemak.

'Ottokhae? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar gemuk seperti yang yeoja-yeoja tadi bilang, bisa-bisa Yunho hyung tak mau padaku lagi. Ottokhae, apa yang harus ku lakukan?' Panik Jaejoong yang mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat ia tampak langsing lagi.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Yunho yang baru kembali dari kamar kecil saat melihat Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang tertunduk sambil berpikir.

"A-aku tak apa-apa hyung." Balas Jaejoong yang terdiam gugup apa lagi saat Yunho menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Jaejoong.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal, apa kau kelelahan Jae? Kalau kau lelah setelah ini kita langsung pulang saja agar kau bisa istirahat di rumah. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi." Saran Yunho, Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedang melamun saja tadi. Mianhae." Balas Jaejoong tak enak, Yunho benar-benar memperhatikannya membuat Jaejoong sangat gembira.

"Jangan kebanyakan melamun Jae nanti kau di singahi lagi." Balas Yunho bercanda membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

'Kalau di singahi cintamu tak apa Hyung.' Ucap Jaejoong yang sedikit berlebihan dalam hati.

"Nah, kalau tersenyum seperti ini kan kau terlihat semakin cantik dari pada seperti tadi, sangat suram sampai-sampai awan mendung saja kalah." Ucap Yunho lagi mengoda Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah berbulshing ria akibat ucapan Yunho yang mengatakan kalau dia cantik.

Pembicaraan keduanya pun terhenti saat dua orang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan makanan mereka yang sebagian besar di dominasi dengan pesanan Changmin membuat meja berukuran sedang di tengah-tengah mereka penuh dengan makanan. Keempatnya pun mulai makan bersama, Changmin tampak lahap mencicipi semua makanannya walau pun tak ia habiskan semua, Kibum kali ini makan sendiri setelah di rayu sang appa dengan satu cup eskrim yang di inginkannya dan dengan rayuan Jaejoong dia tetap bisa makan dengan lebih banyak dari biasanya bahkan ia dan Changmin sempat saling bertukar makanan yang di awali dengan pertengkaran kecil tentunya, Yunho makan dengan perlahan sambil sesekali melerai Kibum dan Changmin yang sering berebut makanan, dan Jaejoong tampak tak bernafsu menyentuh makanannya padahal tadi dia sangat lapar. Jaejoong masih memikirkan perkataan beberapa yeoja tadi yang mengatakan kalau dia sedikit gemuk.

"Kau kenapa ketularan Kibum, Jae?" tanya Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Eh, Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong tak paham.

"Apa makanannya tak enak? Kau tak cocok dengan menunya? Kalau mau pesan yang lain saja." Balas Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong.

"Aniya hyung, makanannya enak kok." Balas Jaejoong cepat sebelum Yunho memanggilkan pelayan untuk memesan makanan lagi. Makanan yang ada di hadapannya saja belum tentu akan ia habiskan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tampak tak bernafsu begitu Jae? Perutmu tak sakit bukan?" Tanya Yunho memastikan seraya menyentuh tangan Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik tersipu malu.

"Aniya hyung, aku hanya sedang tak lapar saja." Bohong Jaejoong, ia tak mau Yunho tahu kalau dia jadi tak nafsu makan karena memikirkan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Apa hyung harus merayumu juga dengan secup eskrim? Coklat atau strowberry mungkin?" Tanya Yunho jahil.

"A-aku mau vanila hyung." Jawab Jaejoong gugup sambil menarik tangannya yang di gengam Yunho.

'Omo... jangan lama-lama nanti jantungku berhenti berdetak.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati seraya merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

"Boleh, tapi habiskan dulu makananmu ne." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis dan kembali melanjutkan makannya begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

'Kenapa aku merasa Yunho hyung memperlakukanku sama seperti Kibum dan Changmin yah? Andwae! Aku tak mau di perlakukan seperti anaknya, aku mau di perlakukan seperti namja dewasa yang spesial bagi Yunho hyung.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati seraya memakan makannya dengan perlahan dan menatap wajah tampan Yunho.

"Joongie hyung, Bummie mau ke kamar kecil." Ucap Kibum sambil menarik-narik lengan jaket Jaejoong.

"Sama appa saja ne, biar Joongie hyung menghabiskan makanannya dulu." Ajak Yunho sambil menghapus lelehan eskrim di sekitar bibir Kibum dengan tissue, Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan menolak ajakan sang appa.

"Bummie maunya sama Joongie hyung, bukan sama appa." Balas Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ne, sama hyung kajja!" Ajak Jaejoong pada Kibum yang langsung turun dari atas kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

'Sebenarnya yang appa-nya siapa sih? Kenapa Kibum malah lengket sama Jaejoong.' Pikir Yunho sambil tersenyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Appa kenapa senyum-senyum begitu, lihat tante genit itu ya?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja genit berdress merah seksi yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Aniya, Minnie yang sedang lihat-lihat tante genit itu ne." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelitiki pinggang Changmin membuat sang anak mengeliatkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa kencang.

"Appa geli! Geli ahahaha... Appa geli!" Ucap Changmin, Yunho pun segera menghentikan gelitikannya pada Changmin saat Kibum dan Jaejoong kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Kok berhenti?" Goda Jaejoong yang melihat ayah dan anak tadi langsung terdiam saat ia datang.

"Joongie hyung appa ganjen, appa lirik-lirik tante seksi itu." Lapor Changmin sambil menunjuk yeoja berbaju merah tadi.

"A-aniya, Minnie yang lirik-lirik tante seksi itu." Balas Yunho tak mau kalah dan kembali mengelitiki Changmin. Jaejoong melirik kearah yeoja seksi yang di maksud Yunho dan Changmin tadi seketika senyuman di wajahnya memudar saat melihat yeoja yang di maksud tadi.

'Yunho hyung dan Changmin bilang dia seksi, ya memang seksi dan dia juga kurus.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sedih sambil menatap kearah perutnya yang sebenarnya datar-datar saja.

'Apa Yunho hyung suka yang kurus seperti itu ya? Aku harus diet kalau begini caranya.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati tanpa sadar kalau kini Yunho dan Changmin tengah menatapnya lekat-lakat.

"Hei, kenapa melamun lagi? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho seraya mengengam tangan kanan Jaejoong menyadarkan namja cantik tadi dari dunia hayalannya.

"A-aniya hyung," Balas Jaejoong gugup tapi Yunho tampak tak percaya, namja tampan tadi terus menatapnya mencari kebenaran dari mata Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik semakin gugup, "D-dimana Kibum?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Keduanya baru sadar kalau Kibum tak ada di samping Jaejoong, mereka pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran mencari sosok kecil Kibum yang ternyata tengah berada tak jauh dari meja mereka.

Kibum tampak mendekati seorang namja tampan yang tingginya kurang lebih setinggi Changmin yang notabene-nya lebih tinggi dari Kibum. Kibum menatap namja tadi tanpa berkedip membuat yang di tatapan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu, sebenarnya bukan sang namja tampan yang Kibum tatap melainkan boneka kerokeropi kecil di tangan namja tadi lah yang sejak tadi menarik perhatian Kibum, maklum saja Kibum itu sangat suka dengan yang namanya kerokeropi.

Namja di depan Kibum tampak menatap Kibum heran sampai akhirnya ia menyodorkan boneka di tangannya pada Kibum yang langsung tersenyum senang dan mengambil boneka tadi dengan malu-malu lalu berlari meninggalkan sang namja tampan yang tampak bengong kembali pada Jaejoong.

"Kibum!" Seru Jaejoong dan Yunho pelan sambil tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah namja manis tadi.

"Hyung, Kibum dan Changmin menuruni sifatmu tidak?" tanya Jaejoong penuh makna.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho balik sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik tertawa pelan. Kibum yang kini duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong terlihat masih menatap namja tampan yang memberikan bonekanya pada Kibum tadi, Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada sang namja yang sudah keluar dari restoran bersama sang umma yang juga di balas oleh namja tadi..

"Kurasa mereka memang menuruni sifatmu hyung." Balas Jaejoong lagi.

"Jae, kau ingin merasakan dikelitiki olehku?" tanya Yunho sambil memamerkan jari-jarinya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa hyung," Balas Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya seraya membawa Kibum dan Changmin bersamanya, "Hyung kau bayar makanannya ya, aku dan anak-anak mau ke toko mainan di depan sana. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat boneka gajah dan kerokeropi yang lucu di sana." Sambung Jaejoong sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Yunho lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan namja tampan tadi yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Mwo! Aku di rampok gajah cantik dan sekutunya." Ucap Yunho seraya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang keluar dari restoran bersama Kibum di gendongannya dan Changmin yang ia gandeng tangannya, "Bukannya belum selesai makan ya?" Tanya Yunho heran pada diri sendiri. Setelahnya Yunho pun segera membayar makanan mereka lalu menyusul Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya yang ternyata sedang asik memborong berbagai jenis mainan bahkan Jaejoong merayunya juga agar ia mau membelikan namja cantik tadi boneka gajah. Awalnya Yunho memasang wajah pura-pura kesalnya dan menolak rayuan Jaejoong tapi akhirnya ia tetap membelikan boneka tadi pada Jaejoong juga.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 17 Februari 2013, 09.47 PM.

Gomawo buat yang sudah menyempatkan read, like & comment. Dean cukup puas dengan jumlah comment yang masuk, setidak di setiap chapnya paling sedikit dapat 100 comment (Min 60 comment d fb & 4 comment di ffn). Maaf ga bisa memperpanjang word perchapnya lagi karena untuk buat 1 chap aja (min 6 hal) kurang lebih menghabiskan waktuku selama 2 jam (Belum termasuk mikirin plot & alur ceritanya, cuma sekedar ngetik doang, maklum aja ne... q ga bisa cepat kl ngetik), q ga punya banyak waktu free kr q juga masih mahasiswa yg hrs belajar, kuliah apa lg q tgl sdri tbh repot -_- #YahGwCurcolDeh. Jd mohon d mengerti & jgn minta perpanjangan crta lg. Gomawo...


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Chap: 6

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T+

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Jaejoong tampak menatap lekat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya, terkadang ia memutar tubuhnya ke kiri lalu ke kanan dan menatap punggungnya bahkan ia sampai melepaskan baju atasnya membuat kulit mulusnya tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Semua itu Jaejoong lakukan hanya untuk melihat di bagian mana tubuhnya yang terkesan gendut atau kelebihan lemak. Tapi sejak tadi tak melihat lemak berlebihan ada di tubuh mulusnya itu.

'Sebelah mana yang gemuk? Perutku rata dan sedikit terbentuk walau tak sebagus milik Yunho hyung, pahaku kecil kok bahkan lebih kecil dari milik tetangga samping apartemenku dulu padahal dia yeoja, butt-ku juga tak kelebihan lemak malah kalau boleh di bilang terkesan... rata. Pipiku tak gemuk, hanya sedikit chuby.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil meraba satu demi satu bagian tubuhnya membuat Changmin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menatapnya heran, bahkan tak lama namja evil tadi turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong sambil mengikuti gerakan yang Jaejoong buat. Saat Jaejoong menyentuh pahanya Changmin pun akan melakukan hal yang sama begitu pula saat Jaejoong memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan kaca.

"Minnie apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang mengikuti gerakannya, Jaejoong menatap punggungnya di cermin seraya menatap bayangan Changmin pula di sana. Jaejoong tertawa pelan saat ia sadar kalau Changmin sedang mengikuti gerakannya sejak tadi. Jaejoong berlutut di depan Changmin, mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka, "Minnie apa hyung gendut?" tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang tampak berpikir lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan padahal ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Jaejoong tanyakan. Jawaban Changmin tentu saja membuat Jaejoong lemas.

'Kata orang perkataan anak kecil itu benar karena mereka masih polos. Jadi benar dong kalau aku gemuk. Ottokhae? Bagaimana kalau Yunho hyung tak mau denganku yang gemuk ini?' Ratap Jaejoong sedih sambil kembali menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin.

"Hyung." Panggil Kibum yang tengah memeluk sebelah kaki Jaejoong.

"Ne Bummie waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengendong tubuh ringan Kibum.

"Susu." Jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk nipple Jaejoong. Jaejoong paham benar keadaan ini karena selama beberapa hari ia menjaga kedua anak Yunho cukup baginya untuk mengetahui kebiasaan kedua kembar tadi, dan kalau untuk saat ini itu tandanya Kibum sedang ingin menyusu padanya. Jaejoong sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena bertelanjang dada di depan Kibum.

"Hum, jawab pertanyaan hyung dulu ne. Apa hyung gemuk, Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kibum yang sedang ia gedong.

"Susu." Balas Kibum yang tampaknya lebih tertarik dengan nipple Jaejoong yang sejak tadi di elusnya dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Aniya, jawab pertanyaan hyung dulu sayang." Balas Jaejoong yang menutupi nipple-nya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Susu." Kesal Kibum seraya menepuk dada Jaejoong dengan lumayan keras membuat sang namja cantik mau tak mau mengalah dan memberikan nipple-nya untuk di emut dan di hisap Kibum.

'Appa-mu saja belum merasakannya tapi kau sudah berkali-kali menikmatinya, Bummie." Omel Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong membawa Kibum keatas ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh mereka di sana, Kibum masih asik menimkati nipple Jaejoong walau tak setetes air keluar dari dalam sana. Changmin yang sejak tadi bermain dengan kaca yang tadi Jaejoong gunakan segera menyusul sang adik dan hyung cantiknya, ia naik keatas ranjang dengan perlahan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi lain Jaejoong yang kosong hingga membuat namja cantik tadi di apit oleh kedua Jung's Junior tadi.

"Minnie Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong heran dengan kelakuan Changmin yang memeluknya. Jaejoong pun berbaring terlentang membuat hisapan Kibum pada nipple-nya terlepas tapi dengan cepat Kibum kembali menghisap nipple kesukaannya itu. Tampaknya Changmin yang sering melihat Kibum menyusu pada Jaejoong jadi kepingin juga, hingga akhirnya kini kedua nipple Jaejoong tengah di lumat oleh kedua namja kembar tadi.

Sesekali terdengar erangan pelan dari bibir Jaejoong saat Kibum atau Changmin mengigit dan menghisap nipple-nya terlalu keras. Tapi ia tak bisa marah pada kedua namja kecil tadi karena mereka masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka perbuat sepenuhnya.

'Bagaimana ya rasanya kalau yang mengemut dan menghisap nipple-ku Yunho hyung, apa rasanya akan seperti ini atau lebih nikmat dari ini?' Tanya Jaejoong seraya mengelus kepala Kibum dan Changmin yang terlihat mulai mengantuk. Jaejoong pun mulai membayangkan bagaimana seandainya yang sedang menyusu padanya itu Yunho bukan Kibum atau pun Changmin hingga akhirnya ia malah terangsang karena hayalannya itu.

'Omo! Kenapa aku jadi terangsang begini?' Panik Jaejoong saat ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit memanas dan celananya mulai menyempit membuatnya sesak.

'Ottokhae, kau benar-benar mesum Jae. Bagaimana bisa kau terangsang hanya dengan membayangkan Yunho hyung saja, bagaimana kalau Yunho hyung sampai tahu. Mati kau, Jae.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati yang sudah tambah resah dengan keadaannya apa lagi sang 'adik' di bawah sana sudah meronta-ronta minta di manjakan.

Jaejoong terus berdo'a dalam hati agar Kibum dan Changmin bisa cepat tertidur agar dia pun bisa dengan cepat menuntaskan masalah biologisnya yang sudah sangat mendesak itu. Kibum sekarang memang sudah tidur karena dia memang cepat tertidur tapi Changmin masih terlihat terbangun walau kedua matanya terpejam. Jaejoong pun segera mengelus kepala Changmin berharap namja evil tadi segera tertidur.

'Ottokhae, kenapa Minnie belum juga tertidur.' Gusar Jaejoong. Beberapa menit kemudian Changmin sudah nyenyak tertidur, dengan perlahan Jaejoong turun dari atas ranjang lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertunda.

Jaejoong duduk di atas kloset dengan celana yang sudah terbuka sebatas mata kaki lalu mulai memanjakan miliknya yang menegang sempurna. Ia memijat dan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba membayangkan sosok Yunho yang sedang bermian pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencoba membayangkan kalau tangan-tangan atau mulut Yunho lah yang kini tengah memanjankan kejantanannya membuat ia mengerang pelan selama beberapa menit dan akhirnya mengeluarkan hasratnya.

'Kau benar-benar mesum, Jae.' Ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap tangannya yang kini terkotori oleh spermanya sendiri.

_o0o_

Malam sudah mulai larut, jam saja sudah menunjukan pukul 9.51 malam. Si Kembar Jung's masih terlihat duduk di depan TV sambil mengelar sebuah kasur lipat, terlihat keduanya tengah menonton DVD kartun yang mereka beli kemarin sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Jaejoong duduk di sofa tak jauh dari kedua Jung's junior tadi, dia tampak sedikit gelisah pasalnya sudah hampir larut malam begini Yunho belum pulang juga. Bahkan Yunho tak menelfon ke rumah sekedar memberi kabar kalau ia akan pulang terlambat dan saat Jaejoong mencoba menghubungi ponselnya mengunakan telfon rumah, handphone Yunho malah tak aktif.

'Kenapa Yunho hyung belum pulang juga jam segini, apa masih ada pasien? Tapi kenapa handphone-nya pun tak bisa di hubungi?' Gelisah Jaejoong seraya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam yang menenpel di dinding dan pintu masuk apartement. Tak lama pintu tadi pun terbuka sesosok namja tampan bertubuh tegap masuk ke dalam apartmenet yang Jaejoong kenali itu Yunho namja yang di tunggunya sejak tadi, Jaejoong pun dengan segera beranjak mendekati Yunho.

"Kalian belum tidur ternyata, pantas saja lampunya masih hidup." Ucap Yunho seraya melepas sepatunya dan melirik kearah kedua anaknya yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk menonton film kartun mereka. Jaejoong pun dengan segera membawa tas dan jas Yunho, bukankah ia seperti seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang kerja?

"Kami menunggu hyung pulang," Jawab Jaejoong yang mengikuti Yunho mendekati kedua anaknya, "Hyung kenapa pulang selarut ini?" Tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat khawatir pada Yunho yang tengah mengecup pipi kedua anaknya satu persatu.

"Appa jangan ganggu." Protes Changmin karena sang appa menganggunya yang sedang asik menonton TV. Yunho tertawa pelan lalu mengacak rambut Changmin membuat sang anak memekik kesal.

"Maaf kalau aku membuat kalian menunggu sampai selarut ini, tadi sore ada operasi dadakan yang memakan cukup banyak waktu makanya hyung tak bisa pulang cepat dan maaf juga karena lupa mengabari rumah." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Appa minggir." Seru Kibum pada Yunho yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya dan mengecupi wajahnya gemas.

"Ini sudah malam anak-anak appa kenapa belum tidur juga?" Tanya Yunho yang berbaring di tengah-tengah Kibum dan Changmin.

"Masih belum mengantuk." Balas Changmin tapi tak lama ia malah menguap lebar begitu pula dengan Kibum.

"Belum mengantuk kalau begitu kenapa menguap lebar? Awas nanti ada ultramen masuk ke dalam mulutnya lho," Sahut Yunho membuat kedua anaknya langsung menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat, "Kalau tak mau ada ultramen yang masuk anak appa harus tidur ne." Rayu Yunho, Kibum dan Changmin tampak mempoutkan bibir mereka tapi akhirnya kedua Jung's Junior tadi langsung masuk ke dalam selimut tebal.

"Ini susu untuk Changmin dan Kibum, hyung." Jaejoong memberikan dua botol susu pada Yunho yang langsung namja tampan tadi berikan pada kedua anaknya. Untuk malam ini Kibum tampaknya bisa tidur tanpa menyusu pada Jaejoong, mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu mengantuk hingga lupa dengan kebiasaan barunya itu. Tapi karena Kibum meminum susu botonya itu malah membuat Jaejoong sedikit bernafas lega pasalnya ia bisa teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi siang saat ia terangsang ketika kedua Jung's Junior menyusu padanya.

"TV-nya appa matikan ya." Seru Yunho yang meranjak hendak mematikan TV.

"ANDWAE!" Teriak Kibum dan Changmin cepat.

"Jangan matikan TV-nya, Bummie mau nonton." Sambung Kibum.

"Bukannya mau tidur?" Tanya Yunho, Kedua anaknya pun langsung mempoutkan bibir mereka mengambek, "Ne, TV-nya tak akan appa matikan." Sambung Yunho mengalah. Yunho pun beranjak duduk di sofa tepat di samping Jaejoong.

"Hyung sudah makan malam?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Belum, apa masih ada sisa makan malam tadi? Hyung lapar sekali." Balas Yunho sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong.

"Kalau hyung lapar biarku hangatkan dulu makanannya, hyung mandi saja dulu." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Yunho bersama kedua anaknya tapi tak lama Yunho pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi.

Changmin dan Kibum sudah tertidur saat Jaejoong selesai menghangatkan makan malam untuk Yunho, Ia pun segera mematikan TV yang masih menyala dan membenarkan selimut kedua Jung's kembar tadi lalu duduk di sofa menunggu Yunho keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur, Jae?" tanya Yunho yang tampak segar setelah mandi, rambutnya pun terlihat masih basah dan ada sebuah handuk kecil di bahunya, mungkin untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tadi.

"Ne, Hyung mereka sudah tidur. Apa perlu kupindahkan mereka ke dalam kamar?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tampak malu melihat Yunho dalam baju santainya di tambah celana pendek yang digunakannya menanbah kesan sexy pada Yunho.

"Biarkan saja mereka tidur di situ, sepertinya mereka juga belum terlalu nyenyak. Bisa-bisa mereka ngamuk kalau di pindahkan." Balas Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hyung mau makan sekarang? Aku sudah menghangatkan makan malamnya." Tanya Jaejoong lagi, Yunho pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengikuti Jaejoong ke ruang makan. Yunho duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sedangkan Jaejoong tampak melayaninya seperti seorang istri.

"Kau sudah makan, Jae? Kenapa makanannya masih banyak tersisa, tak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil memakan makanannya dengan perlahan, Jaejoong duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Sudah makan kok hyung jadi hyung makan saja yang banyak." Balas Jaejoong tapi tak lama terdengar suara dari dalam perutnya membuat ia begitu malu apa lagi saat Yunho malah mentertawakannya karena ia gagal berbohong. Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merah karena malu.

"Sepertinya perutmu lebih jujur dari pada bibirmu, Jae," Goda Yunho yang semakin membuat Jaejoong malu, "Ayo kita makan bersama, hyung tak akan sanggup kalau kau suruh menghabiskan semua ini." Sambung Yunho yang mengambil sebuah piring bersih lalu mengisinya dengan makanan dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mau tak mau pun menerimannya dan makan bersama namja yang di sukainya tadi.

"Gomawo hyung." Balas Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau tak makan bersama anak-anak tadi? Apa kau menungguku?" Tanya Yunho di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Lain kali kalau aku pulang larut lagi kau makan saja deluan bersama anak-anak, tak perlu menungguku." Ucap Yunho.

"Sejak orang tuaku meninggal aku selalu memasak untuk diriku sendiri, bahkan aku makan sendiri juga dan itu rasanya tak enak. Karena itulah aku menunggu hyung pulang, aku tak mau hyung makan sendirian." Balas Jaejoong tak enak hati.

"Seandainya aku tak pulang dan menginap di rumah sakit tadi atau aku pulang dalam keadaan kenyang bagaimana?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam tak tahu harus membalas bagaimana perkataan Yunho, "Lain kali kau tak perlu menungguku. Kau harus makan deluan dan kau harus makan yang banyak Jae. Kau kan baru sembuh, kalau kau terlalu kurus terlihat jelek nanti. Apa kau tak takut di tolak yeoja yang kau suka kalau tubuhmu tinggal tulang dan kulit saja." Canda Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam berpikir.

'Jadi kalau aku kurus jelek ya, tapi aku kan gemuk.' Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hyung, menurutmu apa aku gendut?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Kau? Gendut?" Yunho tampak menatap tubuh Jaejoong membuat yang ditatap harap-harap cemas, "Kau terlalu kurus, Jae. Makanlah yang banyak agar tulang-tulangmu tak nampak begitu. Kau pasti terlihat lebih tampak kalau sedikit berisi lagi." Balas Yunho membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi terdiam.

'Jadi aku kurus? Tapi yeoja-yeoja itu bilang aku gemuk. Ottokhae, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Yunho hyung bilang aku jelek kalau terlalu kurus, jadi aku harus banyak makan?' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia memakan makanan di dalam piringnya dengan cepat membuat Yunho sedikit heran.

"Lihat, kau kelaparan bukan," Seru Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong kalau ia terlalu cepat melahap makanannya, "Makanlah dengan perlahan agar kau tak tersedak, Jae." Nasehat Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya makan dengan pelan. Keduanya makan dalam diam, setelah selesai mereka duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara malam hari sambil mengelar sebuah karus lipat lagi di samping kasur di mana Kibum dan Changmin tertidur.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 24 Februari 2013, 03.31 PM.

**Q & A:**

Q: kapan nih yunpa jadian sama jaema?  
A: Ni ff santai, alur.a juga santai. Kl Yunpa ma Jaema langsung jadian it ga santai nma.a tp maksa alur n plot.a... Kan ga asik kl crta.a awal, tengah ma akhir doang tanpa alur yg nyambungin bagian" itu. Tp tar ky.a mereka ga jadian deh.

Q: yunjae moment na masii lama iah eon?  
A: Sebenarnya dean ga tahu bagaimana kalian menjabarkan kata 'YunJae Moment' itu. Dan Dean rasa pemikiran kalian tentang 'YunJae Moment' dg pemikiran Dean tuh beda. Kl menurut Dean setiap interaksi antara Yunpa dan Jaema it udh termasuk ke dalam YunJae moment. Dan dean bingung, kalau ada interaksi antara Kibum ma Changmin kalian bilang itu ChangBum moment tp kl interaksi antara Yunpa n Jaema apa dong? Jadi intinya Dean ga ngerti 'YunJae Moment' yg kalian maksud itu bagaimana. #JedotinKepalaKeTembok.

Q: Kapan nih Jae kuliah? Ktanya Jae mash mahasiswa. Trus bkin cw0k yg naksir Jae d0ng, biar Yunh0nya cemburu...  
A: Tentang perkuliahannya Jaema tar bakal di jelasin di chap yg entah chap keberapa. Dia sana tar bakal di ceritain knp Jaema ga kuliah". Dari awal dean mw ini ff jd ff ringan karena itu Dean ga bkl masukin org ketiga, ga itu ahra, ga itu namja lain yg entah siapa. Kalau ada org ketiga ff.a ga akan ringan lg. FF ini kan update.a selang seling ma ff SiBum yg 'Mianhae' (Dua ff ini ga bkl ad org ketiga.a, FF Mianhae emg ad Jess yg berperan jd org ketiga tp Cuma numpang nama doang), FF Mianhae it genre.a little angst yg buat urat kemarahan nongol semua (Terbukti tuh dri comment yg masuk), ff mianhae udh tegang kl ff ini d tambah tengang juga tar Dean menciut baca comment yg masuk.

Q: Aku follow ff ini tpi kenapa kalo update ngga masuk email ya?  
A: Mollayo... Dean jg ga tahu ne... coba d follow ulang saja.

Q: Karakter anak kecil yg ngasi bummie boneka itu minho ya? Atau siwon?  
A: Hayo mau Minho apa Siwon #Plak, mlh balik nanya.

Q: ap nti bkal ad knflikny?  
A: Udh di jawab d chap" sebelum.a bukan, kenapa nanya lagi? #AsahSamurai.

Q: kapan nih yun mulai suka sm jae?  
A: Pelan" ne, jgn buru" tar hasil.a jelek kl buru".

Q: Thor it appa suka jga gak ma jaema?  
A: Kira"? #Plak, mlh balik nanya lagi.


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Chap: 7

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Setelah selesai Makan Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara malam hari sambil mengelar sebuah karus lipat lagi di samping kasur di mana Kibum dan Changmin tertidur.

"Hyung lelah?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho merengangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban sambil menguap sesekali, "Mau ku pijiti seperti biasa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Boleh kalau kau tak keberatan." Balas Yunho yang berbaring di samping Kibum.

"Mau pakai minyak di pijatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Yunho yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan cepat dan kembali lagi sambil membawa sebotol minyak dengan aroma terapi.

"Buka bajumu hyung biar lebih mudah mengusap minyaknya." Pinta Jaejoong dengan wajah yang merona merah. Yunho pun membuka kaosnya dan kembali berbaring tengkurap di sebelah Kibum. Jaejoong dengan sabar mengusap punggung Yunho dengan minyak beraroma terapi tadi lalu memijatnya. Yunho seperti biasa tampak menikmati pijatan Jaejoong yang bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa lelahnya setelah bekerja seharian itu.

"Kalau terlalu keras pijatannya katakan saja hyung," Seru Jaejoong tapi Yunho tak menjawabnya, Jaejoong pun terus memijat tubuh Yunho hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia baru sadar kalau Yunho sudah terlelap, "Pantas saja ku ajak bicara tak dijawab, ternyata Yunho hyung sudah tidur." Ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap wajah tertidur Yunho yang menurutnya lucu apa lagi dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

'Saat tertidur pun Yunho hyung tetap tampan ya, padahal dia tidur dengan mulut terbuka begini.' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menyentuh bibir Yunho dengan jari-jarinya. Jaejoong pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Yunho yang sedikit terganggu dengan perbuatannya tadi.

'Sebaiknya kuambilkan selimut untuk Yunho hyung, dia tak mungkin tidur hanya mengunakan celana pendek saja bukan. Yunho hyung bisa sakit nanti.' Jaejoong pun langsung beranjak mengambil sebuah selimut tebal yang kemudian ia selimutkan ke tubuh Yunho, kini namja tampan tadi sudah tidur dengan posisi terlentang tak seperti tadi.

"Jaljayo hyung." Ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, Jaejoong baru saja hendak mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Yunho tapi ia segera menghentikannya.

'Kau tak boleh mencuri ciuman Yunho hyung seperti itu Jae, jangan jadi pengecut.' Ucap Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

'Tapi aku menginginkannya, lagian hanya satu kecupan saja kok.' Perang batin Jaejoong pun dimulai, ia tampak berpikir keras saat ini sambil terus menatap wajah tertidur Yunho.

'Kalau Yunho hyung terbangun saat aku menciumnya bagaimana? Bisa-bisa aku langsung di tendang keluar.' Takut Jaejoong.

'Tapi aku menginginkannya, kurasa kalau di pipi tak masalah.' Ucap Jaejoong yang dengan cepat mengecup pipi kanan Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam di tempat saat Yunho mengeliat pelan setelah ia mengecup pipinya tadi tapi untuknya Yunho masih terlihat tertidur nyenyak.

'Semoga saja Yunho hyung tak tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi.' Harap Jaejoong cemas tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau dia benar-benar senang bisa mencium Yunho walau hanya sesaat saja dan itu pun di pipi bukan di bibir.

"Hooammm... Aku juga mengantuk." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.24 malam.

'Kalau aku tidur di samping Yunho hyung kurasa tak masalah bukan.' Pikir Jaejoong yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yunho.

'Yunho hyung tidur tanpa kaosnya, kalau aku tidur di sampingnya tanpa baju atasku kira-kira respon Yunho hyung bagaimana ya?' Pikir Jaejoong nakal. Karena terlalu penasaran Jaejoong pun membuka bajunya dan kembali berbaring di samping Yunho seraya memeluk tubuh namja tampan tadi.

'Andwae! Kau tak boleh menjebak Yunho hyung hanya untuk mendapatkannya Jae. Kau harus membuat Yunho hyung mencintaimu bukan menjebaknya seperti ini.' Seru Jaejoong yang dengan cepat memasang kembali bajunya lalu berbaring lagi di samping kanan Yunho.

'Kurasa kalau Cuma sekedar memeluknya saat tertidur tak masalah.' Jaejoong mencoba memeluk tubuh Yunho lagi tapi karena malu sendiri dia pun akhirnya tidur memunggungi Yunho.

PUUKKK!

Jaejoong yang baru memejamkan matanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, Jaejoong terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar keras. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba mengintip Yunho yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Jaejoong pun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berbaring berhadap-hadapan dengan Yunho dan lengan kiri namja tampan tadi pun masih ada di pinggangnya. Jaejoong senang sekali karena Yunho memeluknya saat ia tertidur tapi dia pun tak bisa menyangkal kalau jantungnya terlalu cepat berdetak sampai-sampai membuatnya jadi sulit memejamkan matanya padahal ia sangat mengantuk. Dan akhirnya malam itu Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa tidur hanya karena Yunho memeluknya sepanjang malam.

_o0o_

Yunho terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, Jaejoong sudah tak ada di sampingnya, Changmin dan Kibum terlihat masih tertidur nyenyak mungkin karena semalam tidur terlalu larut hingga membuat kedua anaknya juga bangun kesiangan tak seperti biasanya. Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit. Saat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya ia bisa melihat Jaejoong di ruang tamu tengah menenangkan Kibum yang menangis saat bangun tidur tadi.

"Kibum kenapa, Jae?" Tanya Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak malu menatap kearah Yunho setelah apa yang terjadi semalam di antara mereka.

"Dia hanya terkejut hyung, tadi saat Changmin bangun ia langsung menghidupkan TV dengan volume besar." Jelas Jaejoong yang lebih memilih menantap Kibum yang ada di dalam pelukannya dari pada menatap Yunho yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Lalu Changmin dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yunho yang tak melihat keberadaan sang anak pertama.

"Sedang berendam dengan air hangat di kamar mandi." Balas Jaejoong yang mencoba merayu Kibum agar berhenti menangis. Yunho langsung meraih Kibum, mengendongnya sambil mengelus punggungnya saat Kibum tak juga berhenti menangis saat bersama Jaejoong tadi. Dengan sabar Yunho meladeni anaknya yang paling manja itu hingga tak lama Kibum pun berhenti menangis walau masih terdengar sesengukan.

"Hyung mau sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkan omlet untuk sarapan." Tawar Jaejoong.

"Boleh," Balas Yunho yang menyusul Jaejoong ke ruang makan sambil mengendong Kibum, "Bummie mau makan juga atau mau ikut Minnie hyung mandi?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"Mau mandi." Jawab Kibum pelan.

"Sama Jongie hyung ne," Ajak Jaejoong sambil mengambil Kibum dari Yunho, "Hyung makanlah dulu, aku akan memandikan anak-anak." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sengaja sedikit menghindari Yunho pagi ini karena ia masih merasa malu dengan kejadian semalam dan semua hayalan liarnya yang sering muncul tiba-tiba saat ia membayangkan Yunho.

'Kenapa aku merasa Jaejoong jadi sedikit berbeda ya. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur, kantung matanya terlihat jelas sekali. Kurasa menjaga Kibum dan Changmin yang bertolak belakang sifatnya merupakan pekerjaan yang berat untuk Jaejoong. Tapi kalau aku melarangnya aku takut ia sedih dan merasa tersingung.' Pikir Yunho dalam hati sambil menyantap sarapan paginya dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai sarapan ia segera berpamitan pada Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya lalu berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

_o0o_

Yunho melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah sakit besar tempatnya bekerja sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, ia terlihat ramah menjawab sapaan selamat pagi dari suster, dokter bahkan dari pasien-pasien di sana. Sifat ramah Yunho tadi tentu saja membuat banyak orang yang suka padanya, apa lagi dengan wajah tampannya itu sudah pasti banyak yeoja yang jatuh hati pada Yunho tapi Yunho sering kali menolak mereka dengan alasan ia belum siap menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lain.

"Pagi, Yun!" Seru seorang namja yang berpenampilan tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, namja tadi menepuk bahu Yunho pelan lalu berjalan sejajar dengan Yunho.

"Pagi, Chun." Balas Yunho pada Yoochun atau lebih tepatnya Park yoochun dokter bedah yang sering melakukan operasi bersama dengan dirinya.

"Kulihat beberapa hari ini kau selalu datang lebih awal tak seperti biasanya, contohnya saja hari ini kau bahkan datang sebelum jam sepuluh padahal biasanya paling cepat kau selalu datang jam setengah sebelas." Tanya Yoochun sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku punya babysitter sekarang jadi ada yang mengurus Kibum dan Changmin setiap paginya." Balas Yunho santai.

"Babysitter? Kau akhirnya mengunakan layanan babysitter juga, padahal kau dulu menolaknya karena tak enak bila harus tinggal dengan babysitter selama statusmu seorang duda muda," Goda Yoochun yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Yunho, "Jadi... apa babysitter kedua anak kembarmu cantik? Kau sudah berbuat apa saja dengan dia?" Goda Yoochun sambil menaik turunkan alis matanya, Yunho langsung memukul kepala Yoochun dengan tas yang di bawanya agar pikiran nakal sahabat sejak masa kuliahnya itu segera normal.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Chun, dan jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku," Ucap Yunho yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya di ikuti Yoochun yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul Yunho, "Lagi pula babysitter-ku itu namja bukan yeoja, yah walau pun harusku akui kalau ia terlihat cantik seperti yeoja." Sambung Yunho membuat Yoochun tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Namja? Tapi cantik? Jangan-jangan dia yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja hanya untuk mengodamu." Balas Yoochun yang sekarang tengah duduk di seberang meja Yunho.

"Aniya, dia benar-benar namja." Sahut Yunho santai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia namja, memangnya kau pernah melihat seluruh tubuhnya tanpa selembar benang pun?" Tanya Yoochun santai.

"Kalau aku bilang pernah bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho balik membuat Yoochun kaget.

"Mwo! Kau sudah melihat dia naked? Aku tak menyangka kau mesum juga Jung, kupikir kau alim selama ini karena kau terus menolak yeoja-yeoja yang suka padamu. Dan aku tak menyangka kau juga punya ketertarikan terhadap namja dari pada yeoja sama sepertiku. Kalau aku tahu kau juga suka namja aku tak mungkin sembunyi-sembunyi di belakangmu selama ini, aku pasti jujur padamu kalau aku juga menyukai namja." Ucap Yoochun panjang lebar, sedangkan Yunho tampak mendengar sambil berpikir.

"Mwo! Kau suka namja? Jangan bilang kau gay!" Kaget Yunho yang kini menatap Yoochun horror, "Selama ini kau tak jatuh cinta padaku bukan?" Tanya Yunho memasyikan karena selama ini ia tak tahu kalau Yoochun itu gay, yang ia tahu sahabatnya itu seorang playboy yang mudah sekali bergonta-ganti yeoja setiap saat.

"Suka padamu? Mimpi saja sana," balas Yoochun sinis, sedangkan Yunho masih menatapnya horror, "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Dasar kau mesum!" Ucap Yoochun membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya.

"Kau itu yang mesum." Balas Yunho tak terima.

"Kau yang mesum Jung Yunho, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa kau melihat tubuh naked babysitter anak-anakmu?" Goda Yoochun yang tak mau kalah.

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, saat itu aku sedang menganti pakaiannya yang basah." Balas Yunho tak mau Yoochun sampai salah paham.

"Basah? Kalian melakukannya di kamar mandi dan ia jauh pingsan? Kau liar juga ternyata." Tanya Yoochun yang tak mengira sahabatnya bisa seliar itu juga. Yunho kembali memukul kepala Yoochun membuat namja berjidat lebar tadi menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu yang mesum itu. Aku menolong Jaejoong yang pingsan di taman kota seminggu yang lalu, aku membawanya pulang dalam keadaan basah dan demam karena aku tak mungkin membiarkannya terus mengunakan bajunya yang basah makanya kugantikan saja bajunya. Dan sejak saat itu ia bekerja padaku karena dia sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi bahkan apartementnya pun habis kebakaran bersama semua harta bendanya." Jelas Yunho tak mau Yoochun berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya.

"Dan kau pun akhirnya jatuh cinta pada babysitter-mu itu bukan. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa juga suka dengan orang lain padahal kau menikah dengan istrimu dulu karena perjodohan, bahkan kalian melakukan hubungan intim saja setelah aku dan ahjumma Jung memberimu obat perangsang dosisi tinggi," Balas Yoochun mengoda dan sedikit mengejek Yunho, "Yack! Berhenti jangan pukul kepalaku lagi. Kau mau semua memoriku hilang? Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa melakukan operasi lagi." Cegah Yoochun saat Yunho hendak memukulnya lagi.

"Kalau kau tak ingin ku pukul maka jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Seru Yunho kesal.

"Aku mengatakan fakta Yunho bukan mengada-ngada." Balas Yoochun yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan death glare gratis dari Yunho.

"Hais, sebaiknya aku memeriksa pasienku dari pada terus berbicara yang tidak-tidak denganmu." Balas Yunho yang langsung beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruangannya, Yoochun pun dengan cepat mengejar Yunho.

"Hei, Aku jadi penasaran dengan babysitter cantik kedua anakmu itu. Boleh aku main ke rumahmu?" Tanya Yoochun sambil merangkul pundak Yunho.

"Jangan peluk-peluk, nanti kau suka lagi padaku," Ucap Yunho yang ingat kalau Yoochun itu gay, "Dan jangan datang ke rumahku." Tambah Yunho membuat Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Wah-wah sepertinya ada yang over protective sekali dengan babysitter cantiknya." Goda Yoochun membuat Yunho sedikit jengah.

"Terserah kau saja kalau kau mau datang, aku tak perduli." Jawab Yunho kesal.

"Huwa... benarkah kau tak perduli? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau babysitter cantikmu itu untukku saja." Goda Yoochun lagi, tampaknya Yoochun sangat senang mendapat bahan untuk mengoda sahabat baiknya itu.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau sudah tak sayang dengan nyawamu." Balas Yunho membuat Yoochun sedikit ngeri. Yunho langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun yang menatap punggungnya.

'Dengan yeoja saja kau bisa gonta-ganti dengan mudah, kau bisa dengan mudahnya mencampakan para yeoja yang menjadi kekasihmu setelah kau meniduri mereka tanpa takut meninggalkan jejak. Apa lagi kalau dengan namja yang tak mungkin kau tinggalkan jejak pada mereka.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Hei Yun, jangan marah begitulah. Kau cemburu ya, aku mana mungkin merebut gebetan sahabat baikku sendiri jadi kau tenang saja ne. Jangan cemburu seperti itu." Goda Yoochun lagi, sepertinya rasa ngerinya pada Yunho dengan cepat menghilang.

"Aku tak cemburu! Aku Cuma tak ingin kau mempermainkan Jaejoong. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri." Balas Yunho santai.

"Adik? Kau mau incest dengan namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu?" Goda Yoochun lagi yang kali ini mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi di kepalanya oleh Yunho yang tampak sedikit kesal atas godaan Yoochun tadi. Untung saja Yunho memukul Yoochun dengan buku catatan kesehatan pasien yang di bawanya bukan dengan palu atau benda berbahaya lainnya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 24 Februari 2013, 05.26 PM.

Q & A:

Q: Kpn pov.a Yunho? Kok Pov Jaejoong terus?  
A: FF.a di ceritakan dari sudut pandang Jae, ada Yunho Pov tapi ga akan banyak.

Q: YunJae ngga bakal jadian? Apa langsung nikah?  
A: Mau.a? #Plak.

Q: Kira" ni ff nanti jadi berapa chap? Lanjuta FF Prevert Seme kapan?  
A: Belum tahu tapi ky.a cuma belasan aja. Entahlah... Setiap ad niat mau ngetik ff itu pasti selalu banyak halangan.a...

Q: Update fast bisa ga?  
A: Ga janji ya, kan q ga setiap saat bisa ol n ga selalu bisa ngetik cepat juga. tergantung waktu luang yg ada n internet.a lancar / ga.

Q: YunJae kapan 'ITU'-an?  
A: Bertahap ne... sabar.

Q: Ini ff M-Preg bukan?  
A: Mau.a? Jujur, Dean juga bingung mau di jadiin M-Preg / ga.

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, kemarin" Sibuk di kampus n akhir pekan malah tepar jadi belum bisa ngetik lanjutan ff ini. Di harapkan sabar sedikit dulu ne... Speedy Dean juga belum jalan" jadi banyak tugas yang terlantar -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Chap: 8

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik tadi tampak menguap berkali-kali, kantung matanya pun terlihat dengan jelas bukti bahwa ia kurang tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau sepanjang malam namja yang di sukainya tertidur sambil memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah Jaejoong itu bantal guling yang hangat dan nyaman. Jaejoong tak menyalahkan Yunho yang telah membuatnya tak bisa tidur, dia malah senang Yunho tidur memeluknya. Hanya saja dia terlalu senang hingga banyak bayangan-bayangan nakal berkeliaran di kepalanya di tampah lagi matanya yang sedikit sulit untuk di buka.

Jaejoong sendiri pun tak tahu bagaimana bisa akhir-akhir ini dia terus berpikiran nakal tentang Yunho yang membuatnya beberapa kali melakukan onani sambil membayangkan Yunho, salah satunya saja seperti tadi pagi. Karena itulah ia jadi malu bertatap muka dengan Yunho dan lebih memilih menghindarinya seperti tadi pagi.

"Hoam..." Jaejoong menguap lagi, dia masih sangat mengantuk padahal ia sudah beberapa kali mencuci wajahnya dan meminum tiga gelas kopi sejak tadi pagi tapi tetap saja rasa kantuknya tak kunjung menghilang.

"Ngantuk sekali." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memotong sayuran yang akan ia jadikan makan siangnya dan si kembar Jung's. Jaejoong mencuci wajahnya sekali lagi sekedar menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuknya tadi lalu kembali memotong sayuran dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

'Gara-gara Yunho hyung tidur memelukku semalam aku jadi tak konsen dan mengantuk begini. Aku payah sekali ne, baru tidur di peluk Yunho hyung saja sudah begini bagaimana kalau kami melakukan hal yang lainnya?' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati membuat kedua pipinya merona merah.

'Tapi aku benar-benar senang Yunho hyung tidur memelukku semalam, bahkan saking senangnya aku sampai rela tak mandi agar wangi tubuh Yunho hyung tetap melekat di tubuhku. Wangi tubuh Yunho hyung benar-benar maskulin beda sekali dengan wangi tubuhku, padahalkan kita sama-sama namja.' Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengendus tubuhnya sendiri yang masih tercium wangi parfume Yunho.

"Huft... Kalau aku payah begini bagaimana bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta." Ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil mencincang sayurnya dengan cepat hingga membuat jari telunjuk kirinya tergores pisau dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, "Aw! Sakit sekali, aku benar-benar sial sepertinya hari ini." Gerutu Jaejoong lalu mengemut jarinya yang tadi berdarah sambil mencari-cari plester di kotak obat.

"Hoam... Sepertinya nanti malam pun aku tetap tak berani menatap wajah Yunho hyung kalau semua khayalan liarku terus menari-nari di dalam kepalaku. Lagi pula kenapa aku bisa seperti ini? Biasanya kalau aku suka pada namja atau yeoja lain aku tak pernah sampai membayangkan hal-hal nakal tentang mereka, tapi kenapa pada Yunho hyung berbeda ceritanya?" Bingung Jaejoong sambil merekatkan plester bergambar hewan lucu di jarinya tadi. Sepertinya itu plester yang Yunho siapkan untuk kedua anaknya kalau terluka karena ada gambar hewan lucunya segala apa lagi tadi Jaejoong sempat menemukan yang bergambar gajah dan hello kitty.

"Yack! KEMBALIKAN HYUNG!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari ruang tamu tempat di mana si kembar Jung's ia tinggalkan bermain berdua saja. Teriakan tadi Jaejoong kenali sebagai teriakan Kibum, mungkin kedua Jung's kecil tadi sedang berebut sesuatu pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"ANDWAE!" Kali ini terdengar teriakan dari Changmin.

"HYUNG JANGAN KEMBALIKAN, ANDWAE!" Lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan Kibum yang akhirnya menyadarkan Jaejoong yang sedikit mengantuk dan melamun.

"Omo mereka kenapa lagi?" Ucap Jaejoong takut kalau kedua namja kembar tadi bertengkar. Jaejoong pun segera beranjak mendatangi keduanya. Dari jauh Jaejoong sudah bisa melihat Kibum dan Changmin yang berguling-guling sambil memperebutkan boneka kerokeropi yang Kibum dapat tempo hari saat mereka pergi bersama. Changmin berhasil merebut boneka Kibum dan membawanya lari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka tapi dengan cepat Kibum mengejarnya membuat Jaejoong yang mengantuk sedikit kewalahan.

"ANDWAE HYUNG! ANDWAE!" Pekik Kibum keras membuat Jaejoong semakin khawatir. Apa lagi tak lama setelah teriakan Kibum tadi terdengar tangisan yang cukup keras, Jaejoong pun dengan segera menyusul keduanya ke dalam kamar.

"Minnie, Bummie, omo..." Pekik Jaejoong kaget saat melihat kedua namja kembar tadi tengah berada di antara kedua ranjang mereka dengan posisi Changmin yang baring tengkurap dan Kibum berada di atasnya sedang mengigit bahu kiri Changmin membuat sang hyung menangis kencang karena kesakitan.

"Omo Bummie... Kenapa nakal begini?" Jaejoong langsung menarik tubuh Kibum menjauh dari Changmin, Kibum tampak memasang wajah marahnya yang kesal dan terkesan ingin ikut menangis seperti Changmin. Mungkin Kibum takut kalau Jaejoong akan memarahinya setelah ini, "Minnie gwenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini mengendong Changmin yang menangis sambil menenangkannya. Changmin tak membalas, ia hanya menangis terus. Jaejoong mengusap bahu Changmin yang tadi Kibum gigit, terlihat bekas gigi Kibum tercetak di sana.

"Bummie waeyo? Kenapa mengigit Minnie hyung? Lihat Minnie hyung kesakitan bukan, Bummie tak boleh melakukannya lagi ne. Kalau Bummie nakal nanti boneka kerokeropinya hyung buang." Ucap Jaejoong pada Kibum yang mengambil boneka kerokeropinya yang tadi jadi bahan perebutan. Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Kibum tampak ingin menangis seraya memeluk bonekanya dengan erat tapi tak lama ia membanting boneka kesayangannya tadi ke lantai lalu berlari keluar dari dalam kamar membuat Jaejoong jadi serba salah.

"Bummie!" Panggil Jaejoong tapi Kibum tak menghiraukannya. Changmin pun masih menangis, jadi mau tak mau Jaejoong harus mengurus Changmin dulu baru Kibum, "Cup... Cup... Minnie jangan nangis lagi ne, Hyung kasih obat lukanya." Rayu Jaejoong sambil mencari salep penghilang luka yang biasa Yunho pakaikan pada kedua anaknya bila mereka terkena gigitan nyamuk.

Dengan sabar Jaejoong mengusapkan salep tadi di bahu Changmin yang memerah, Changmin masih saja menangis walau tak sekeras beberapa saat yang lalu. Jaejoong masih mengendong Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya dan menina bobokannya hingga tak lama Changmin kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur. Jaejoong pun menidurkan Changmin di ranjangnya lalu mengecup keningnya seperti seorang ibu yang begitu sayang pada anaknya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya mereka kenapa sih bertengkar hanya karena sebuah boneka saja, nanti malam aku akan bilang pada Yunho hyung untuk membelikan Changmin boneka juga agar mereka tak bertengkar." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memunggut boneka kerokeropi yang menjadi penyebab pertengaran Jung's Junior tadi. Jaejoong cukup terejut saat melihat wajah boneka tadi yang sudah tak imut lagi pasalnya wajah boneka Kibum tadi tampak kotor dengan bekas warna di kedua pipinya. Coretan di boneka tadi berwarna merah hingga terlihat berlawanan dengan warna asli boneka yang berwarna hijau.

Hanya dengan melihat boneka tadi Jaejoong pun jadi mengerti dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Pasti Changmin lah yang berulah membuat boneka Kibum tadi tak manis lagi dan itu membuat Kibum marah makanya Kibum mengigit Changmin sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Kalau sudah begini Jaejoong tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, kalau ia menyalahkan Kibum karena sudah mengigit Changmin pun ia tak bisa karena Changmin yang memulai deluan perkara tadi dan kalau ia menyalahkan Changmin karena sudah mengambar di wajah boneka Kibum ia pun tak bisa karena Changmin korban akhir di sini.

"Ternyata berat juga menjadi umma untuk mereka berdua," Ucap Jaejoong lemah lalu ke luar dari dalam kamar berniat mencari dimana Kibum kini berada. Jaejoong memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada bahkan sampai ke tempat-tempat yang bisa menjadi persembuanyian Kibum tapi ia tak menemukannya sama sekali, "Dimana dia?" Tanya Jaejoong pada diri sendiri bingung, "Bummie tak mungkin hilangkan." Ucap Jaejoong yang mulai khawatir, tapi dia ingat satu tempat yang belum diperiksanya.

Jaejoong pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho yang berada tepat di seberang kamarnya, Jaejoong terlihat sedikit lega saat melihat pintu kamar yang seharusnya tertutup rapat kini sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati ranjang yang sudah tak rapi lagi, selimut yang tadi pagi ia lipat rapi kini terlihat seperti telah di gunakan. Jaejoong menghampiri ranjang lalu membuka gunungan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Kibum, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah tertidur Kibum di sana.

"Maafkan hyung ne Bummie, pasti tadi kau takut sekali kalau hyung akan memarahimu." Di elus dan di kecupnya rambut Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari dalam kamar, Jaejoong tak ingin menganggu Kibum yang sedang tertidur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan boneka ini. Kalauku cuci bisa hilang tidak ya noda warnanya?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil menatap miris pada boneka Kibum tadi, "Kasihan sekali nasibmu boneka." Ucap Jaejoong lalu memasukan boneka tadi ke dalam mesin cuci.

_o0o_

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 4.22 sore saat Yunho sampai di apartementnya, hari ini dia pulang cepat lagi tapi nanti malam akan kembali ke rumah sakit karena mendapat jadwal jaga malam, rumah tampak sepi saat Yunho datang tak ada keributan kedua anaknya di ruang tamu seperti biasa membuatnya sedikit heran. Saat ia ke dapur, Yunho pun dapat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Anak-anak dimana Jae?" Tanya Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci sayur-sayuran, "Ah mian kalau hyung mengagetkanmu." Ucap Yunho tak enak.

"Tak apa hyung, Kibum dan Changmin bermain di kamar setelah ku mandikan tadi. Hyung pulang sore lagi hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tampak kelelahan.

"Ne, tapi setelah makan malam nanti hyung harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Hari ini jadwal hyung jaga malam." Jawab Yunho.

"Hyung mau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" Tawar Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah kelelahan Yunho.

"Boleh kalau kau tak repot." Balas Yunho sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang melingkari meja makan.

"Hyung baik-baik saja bukan? Wajah hyung pucat, apa hyung sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mendekati Yunho lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Yunho, "Ah mianhae hyung aku tak sopan." Ucap Jaejoong tak enak hati.

"Hyung tak apa Jae, hanya kelelahan saja. Akhir-akhir ini selalu ada operasi berat yang memakan waktu lama." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang terkesan di paksakan menurut Jaejoong.

"Hyung istirahat saja dulu, kubuatkan teh hangat sebelum aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk hyung mandi." Suruh Jaejoong yang khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang di sukainya itu, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu dan membaringkan dirinya di salah satu sofa panjang di sana sambil memijat pelan keningnya. Jaejoong langsung membuatkan teh hangat untuk Yunho.

"Hyung ini tehmu." Seru Jaejoong, ia sedikit sedih melihat keadaan Yunho sekarang.

"Gomawo Jae, letakkan saja di atas meja." Balas Yunho lemas.

"Ne, apa hyung memerlukan yang lain?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniya, gomawo Jae." Balas Yunho yang kini memejamkan matanya tapi bukan tertidur. Jaejoong yang tak ingin menganggu Yunho lagi pun segera beranjak menyiapkan air hangat untuk namja tadi. Jaejoong sedikit tak tenang melihat keadaan Yunho.

'Apa Yunho hyung benar tak apa-apa? Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya juga hangat.' Khawatir Jaejoong. Setelah menyiapkan bathup berisikan air hangat yang sengaja di beri aroma terapi Jaejoong pun kembali menghampiri Yunho untuk menyuruh namja tampan tadi segera mandi tapi saat ia melihat wajah tenang Yunho yang tertidur membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Yunho.

'Kurasa tak apa membiarkan Yunho hyung tidur satu atau dua jam. Nanti kusiapkan lagi saja air hangat untuknya mandi.' Seru Jaejoong dalam hati sambil berjongkok di samping sofa dan menatap wajah lelah Yunho. Jaejoong mengusap wajah Yunho yang walau pun terlihat sedikit pucat tapi tetap terlihat tampan di mata Jaejoong.

'Hyung benar baik-baik saja bukan, aku sangat menghawatirkan hyung. Jangan sakit ya.' Ucap Jaejoong lagi, dia masih saja menyentuh kening Yunho yang memang terasa hangat padahal cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya karena sekarang masih di awal musim gugur di mana angin bertiup sangat kencang dan sering terjadi hujan.

BRRUUUKKKK

Yunho mengeliatkan tubuhnya untuk merubah posisi tidurnya tapi karena ia tidur di sofa bukan di ranjang, Yunho malah jatuh dari atas sofa menimpa Jaejoong yang tadi masih berada di samping sofa. Tepat pada waktu yang sama masuk seorang namja ke dalam apartement Yunho menangkap basah pemandangan langka yang terjadi antara sang pemilik apartement dengan namja yang di sebutnya babysitter kedua anaknya.

"YACK! JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak Yoochun, namja tadi membuat Yunho mengerang kesal.

"Jangan berteriak kencang jidat lebar, aku ingin tidur sebentar." Balas Yunho yang kedua matanya masih terpejam, sedangkan Jaejoong yang kini berada di bawah Yunho tampak pucat dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali saking shocknya. Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban Yunho, tampaknya pengartian Yoochun dengan tidur yang Yunho maksud sangat berbeda dengan 'tidur' yang Yoochun pikirkan.

"Kalau kau ingin 'tidur' masuk ke dalam kamar sana, jangan melakukannya di ruang tamu seperti ini. Semua orang bisa melihat apa yang kalian lakukan kalau di sini, dan lagi apa kalian tak bisa melakukannya nanti malam saja saat kedua anakmu sudah tertidur dan lakukanlah di dalam kamar." Sahut Yoochun santai membuat Yunho bingung, Yunho pun langsung membuka matanya dan ia sangat kaget ketika mendapati Jaejoong berada di bawah tindihannya.

"Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan... Aw!" Dengan cepat Yunho hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong tapi karena terburu-buru kepalanya malah terantuk pingiran meja membuat ia kembali terjatuh menindih Jaejoong.

"Omo... sudah kukatakan lakukan di kamar, aku akan mengamankan kedua anakmu." Seru Yoochun yang sedikit terkejut karena sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berciuman di depannya. Tentu saja bukan ciuman di sengaja tapi tak lain ciuman karena kecelakaan yang membuat nyawa Jaejoong hampir melayang saking terkejutnya ia.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 26 februari 2013, 08.05 PM.

Q & A:

Q: Username kakak kan Black Key kenapa di ceritanya masih Bluedevil9293?  
A: Dua".a penname q, Black Key itu baru. Orang" Lebih kenal.a Bluedevil9293. Buat q sama saja...

Q: Kapan Yunho suka ma Jaema?  
A: Rencana.a mau ngebuat Yunpa mulai galau di chap 10 keatas.

Q: Apa Junsu Bakal keluar?  
A: Bisa jadi, tergantung permintaan.

Gomawo buat yang udah comment d chap sebelumnya, maaf kalau update.a lama itu gara" modem ga jalan n speedy pun ga aktif".


	9. Chapter 9

"Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan... Aw!" Dengan cepat Yunho hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong tapi karena terburu-buru kepalanya malah terantuk pingiran meja membuat ia kembali terjatuh menindih Jaejoong.

"Omo... sudah kukatakan lakukan di kamar, aku akan mengamankan kedua anakmu." Seru Yoochun yang sedikit terkejut karena sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berciuman di depannya. Tentu saja bukan ciuman di sengaja tapi tak lain ciuman karena kecelakaan yang membuat nyawa Jaejoong hampir melayang saking terkejutnya ia.

_o0o_

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Chap: 9

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Yoochun pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak salah tingkah, ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jung's Twins mengikuti Kibum yang di lihatnya tadi, "Ada yang merindukan ahjussi tampan tidak?" Seru Yoochun pada kedua namja kecil yang tengah asik bermain dengan berbagai jenis permainan yang mereka miliki.

"Chun Jussi!" Teriak keduanya senang lalu berlari kearah Yoochun dan memeluk namja tampan tadi bersamaan.

"Lihat apa yang ahjussi bawa untuk kalian." Yoochun memberikan Kibum dan Changmin mainan dan makanan yang tadi sempat di belinya sebelum ke apartement Yunho. Yoochun memang sering membelikan kedua namja kembar tadi mainan jadi jangan heran kalau hampir setengah dari mainan yang mereka punya itu pemberian dari Yoochun dan karena hal itulah kedua namja kembar tadi jadi sangat manja pada Yoochun, bagi mereka berdua Yoochun itu paman terhebat mereka.

"Pesawat!" Seru Kibum senang karena ia mendapat sebuah pesawat dengan remot kontrol begitu juga dengan Changmin tapi tampaknya Changmin lebih tertarik dengan cake yang Yoochun bawakan dari pada mainan yang di berikan untuknya.

"Jussi, Min mau." Ucap Changmin manja sambil menunjuk kearah kotak cake di tangan Yoochun.

"Ne, ne, kemari kita makan sama-sama," Yoochun membawa kedua namja kembar tadi duduk di dekat sebuah meja kecil di pinggir ruangan dan memberi mereka masing-masing satu potong cake yang membuat mereka tampak senang, "Minnie dan Bummie suka?" Tanya Yoochun, keduanya pun segera mengangukan kepala mereka dan tetap makan dengan tenang. Yoochun mengusap pelan kepala keduanya saking gemasnya ia pada kedua keponakan kecilnya itu.

"Jussi, ayo main game!" Ajak Changmin semangat.

"Aniya, lain kali saja ne." Tolak Yoochun halus.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin lagi cemberut.

"Kita tak boleh keluar dari kamar dulu." Ucap Yoochun yang sengaja di buat dengan nada berbisik membuat Changmin dan Kibum penasaran.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tak boleh Jussi?" Tanya Kibum lucu dengan bibir di poutkan dan penuh dengan cream di sudut bibirnya yang langsung di bersihkan Yoochun dengan tissue.

"Ne, ne, kenapa tak boleh? Apa di luar ada monster besar Jussi?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Aniya, kita tak boleh keluar karena appa dan... siapa yah namanya? Jae... Jae... Ah! Jaejoong! Appa kalian dan Jaejoong hyung sedang membuatkan adik bayi untuk kalian." Jelas Yoochun yang malah membuat kedua namja kembar di depannya binggung.

"Appa dan Joongie hyung sedang buat adik bayi? Adik bayi yang seperti di tempat Kahi ahjumma itu Jussi?" Tanya Kibum lucu sambil mengingat bayi-bayi lucu di tempat di mana ia sering di titipkan oleh sang appa sebelum Jaejoong datang di dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Ne, Bummie dan Minnie mau adik bayi tidak?" Tanya Yoochun, kedua namja kembar tadi menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau Minnie dan Bummie ingin adik bayi, minta pada appa dan Joongie hyung biar mereka cepat-cepat membuatnya tapi Bummie dan Minnie juga tak boleh jadi anak yang nakal ne. Jangan ganggu appa dan Joongie hyung, nanti Bummie dan Minnie malah tak dapat adik bayi." Jelas Yoochun yangg tampaknya sedikit di mengerti kedua Jung's Twins tadi.

"Bummie bukan anak nakal Jussi, Minnie hyung yang anak nakal." Balas Kibum sambil dengan nada sombongnya yang nakal.

"Minnie bukan anak nakal." Seru Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Minnie hyung sudah coret-coret keroro Bummie." Sahut Kibum menang.

"Minnie nggak nakal." Balas Changmin yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan di tambah dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya, pose khas kalau ia atau Kibum sedang ngambek.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, katanya bukan anak nakal. Kalau bukan anak nakal jangan bertengkar dong," Lerai Yoochun, kedua namja tadi pun langsung terdiam dan kembali duduk dengan manis, "Nah, kalau tak bertengkar kan manis. Minnie dan Bummie ingin punya adik bukan, kalau begitu tak boleh bertengkar lagi ya." Ucap Yoochun yang di angguki Kibum dan Changmin.

"Jussi, appa dan Joongie hyung buat adik bayinya pakai apa?" Tanya Kibum polos.

"Pakai daging yang banyak kan Jussi?" Sahu Changmin sok tahu.

"Aniya, kalau pakai daging itu namanya bukan buat adik bayi tapi buat makanan untuk perutnya Minnie." Jawab Yoochun sambil mengelitiki perut Changmin hingga membuat mereka berguling-guling di lantai sambil tertawa, Kibum yang melihat pun ikut-ikutan naik keatas punggung Yoochun tapi Yoochun langsung mengambil Kibum dan memdudukannya di pangkuan.

"Terus gimana cara buat adik bayinya?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Adik bayinya di buat di dalam perutnya Joongie hyung." Jawab Yoochun yang semakin membuat kedua namja kembar tadi bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya Jussi?" Tanya Changmin yang memasang wajah berpikirnya yang imut.

"Jussi tak tahu, nanti tanyakan saja pada appa dan Joongie hyung ne." Balas Yoochun sok polos.

"Adik bayinya muat ya di masukin ke dalam perutnya Joongie hyung?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Tentu saja, kan adik bayinya masih kecil." Balas Yoochun.

"Pasti adik bayinya kesakitan, kan perutnya Joongie hyung kecil." Ucap Kibum polos yang membuat Yoochun tertawa, Yoochun mengusap rambut Kibum pelan. Ternyata kedua keponakannya ini benar-benar pintar ne.

"Adik bayinya tidak akan kesakitan, Bummie dan Minnie waktu masih kecil dulu juga kan di dalam perut umma." Jelas Yoochun dengan sabar.

"Benarkah? Tapi Minnie nggak ingat." Seru Changmin imut.

"Bummie juga nggak ingat." Sahut Kibum. Yoochun tertawa melihat keluguan kedua namja kembar tadi.

"PARK YOOCHUN! Jangan mencemari otak polos kedua anakku dengan kata-kata nakalmu itu." Seru Yunho yang masuk ke dalam kamar kedua anaknya setelah selama beberapa menit tadi dia meminta maaf pada Jaejoong karena ketidak sengajaannya.

"Tenang Yun, aku hanya mengajarkan mereka dengan hal-hal yang benar saja." Ucap Yoochun yang langsung berdiri, bersiap-siap kalau Yunho akan menerjangnya saat itu juga.

"Hal-hal yang benar? Memangnya kau pernah melakukan hal-hal benar selama ini?" Tanya Yunho balik sedikit menyindir.

"Tentu saja, kehadiran Kibum dan Changmin kan juga karena hasil dari penerapa kalimat tadi," Balas Yoochun santai sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang mendekatinya, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa cepat sekali Yun? 'Itu'-mu nggak lemahkan? Seharusnya kau lebih lama lagi tadi dengan Jaejoong, kalau sebentar begini bagaimana dia bisa hamil." Ucap Yoochun santai membuat Yunho kesal.

"Park Yoo-chun kau cari mati, huh! Kemari kau! Ku bedah kau untuk ku jadikan bahan percobaan di lab." Seru Yunho yang langsung mengejar Yoochun yang berlari. Aksi kejar-kejaran antara kedua namja dewasa tadi pun terjadi membuat Kibum dan Changmin bersorak senang, bahkan keduanya ikut bergelut bersama Appa dan Ahjussi-nya tadi saat Yunho berhasil menangkap Yoochun.

_o0o_

Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong mendesag panjang sejak tadi, walau kini ia tengah membuat makan malam tapi pikirannya tak fokus. Ia masih saja memikirkan kejadian setengah jam yang lalu saat Yunho tanpa mengaja menciumnya. Bahkan walau sudah setengah jam berlalu Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir hati Yunho di atas bibir plumnya. Jaejoong meraba bibirnya perlahan, ia memekik pelan saat jarinya menyentuh bagian yang terluka akibat dari ciuman tak sengaja Yunho tadi.

"Menyenangkan tapi juga sakit," Keluh Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibirnya, "Setelah ini bagaimana aku harus bersikap pada Yunho hyung. Aku malu sekali setelah kejadian tadi. Rasanya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup saking malunya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengaduk panci berisi supnya, tampak sekali Jaejoong sedang tak fokus saat ini.

"Kau bisa membuat masakanmu jadi hangus kalau memasak sambil melamun begitu." Seru seseorang mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku..." Jaejoong terdiam saat sadar kalau yang berbicara tadi bukan Yunho tapi seorang namja yang tak di kenalinya, namja yang tadi menangkap basah apa yang sudah ia dan Yunho lakukan, namja yang tak lain adalah Yoochun. Yoochun tampak bersandar di pintu kulkas yang tertutup dengan sekaleng minuman dingin yang tadi di ambilnya dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau Jaejoong bukan?" Tanya Yoochun, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia tampak tak berani menatap kearah Yoochun, mungkin masih malu dengan kejadian tadi sore, "Aku Yoochun, Park Yoochun teman dan juga rekan kerja Yunho," Jelas Yoochun memperkenalkan dirinya, "Kau sedang masak apa, Jae?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengintip isi panci Jaejoong.

"Sup daging, apa hyung mau makan malam bersama di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong cangung tapi sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa pada Yoochun.

"Kalau kau juga mau membagi masakanmu padaku kenapa tidak." Jawab Yoochun dengan sedikit mengoda Jaejoong.

"Te-tentu saja boleh hyung," Balas Jaejoong gugup karena Yoochun berdiri di depannya dan memajukan wajahnya hingga membuat wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Yoochun tapi ia tak mau bersikap kasar pada sahabat Yunho ini, "Hy-hyung kau terlalu dekat." Seru Jaejoong berharap Yoochun segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kalau di lihat lebih dekat lagi ternyata kau cantik juga ya," Seru Yoochun lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam tak ingin menyahut, ia tahu Yoochun sedang mengodanya tapi ia tak suka pada Yoochun dan rayuannya tadi, "Kau tak perlu takut begitu padaku, kau memang cantik tapi sayangnya aku tak tertarik padamu dan lagi aku bukan tipe namja yang suka menganggu properti milik sahabatku," Ucap Yoochun membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menundukan wajahnya.

Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong lagi membuat namja cantik tadi melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur meja makan, ia memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang masih mendunduk saat Yoochun sangat dekat dengan dirinya kini bahkan namja cassanova tadi lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, "Kau suka pada Yunho bukan?" Tebak Yoochun membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan menatap Yoochun bahkan saking terkejutnya Jaejoong sampai menjatuhkan sendok sup yang tadi di pegangnya. Yoochun tertawa pelan lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi dari Jaejoong saat melihat wajah namja cantik tadi yang seperti anak kucing.

"Pantas saja Yunho memungutmu, Jae. Kau benar-benar seperti anak kucing," Seru Yoochun membuat Jaejoong kembali cemberut. Yoochun mengambil sendok sup yang jatuh lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong dengan sesekali mengodanya, saat Jaejoong hendak menerima sendok sup dari Yoochun namja tampan tadi malah menjauhkan dari jangkauan Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik tampak kesal, "Jangan marah begitu aku kan hanya bercanda." Goda Yoochun lagi.

"Tebakanku tadi benar bukan, kau menyukai sahabatku yang tak peka itu? Atau lebih tepatnya kau jatuh cinta pada Yunho." Tanya Yoochun lagi membuat Jaejoong gelisah.

"A-aniya." Jawab Jaejoong gugup seraya merampas kasar sendok sup miliknya dari tangan Yoochun lalu mencucinya sebelum ia gunakan kembali.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong, semua tertulis jelas kok di dahimu itu," Goda Yoochun membuat Jaejoong langsung menutup keningnya dengan kedua tangan dan memasang wajah cembertunya yang menurut Yoochun lucu.

'_Menarik! Namja ini dan Yunho benar-benar menarik. Cocok kujadikan bahan penghilang stress.' _Ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

'_Menyebalkan! Kenapa Yoochun hyung bisa tahu, apa benar-benar tertulis jelas di sana. Aniya, itu tak mungkin. Pasti Yoochun hyung Cuma mau mengodaku saja, kan jidatku tak selebar miliknya itu.' _Guman Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kalau kau memang suka pada Yunho aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya, itu pun kalau kau mau," Seru Yoochun santai. Jaejoong terlihat menatap Yoochun sambil memikirkan penawaran Yoochun tadi, "Jadi... kau menyukai Yunho bukan?" Tanya Yoochun jahil, Jaejoong pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu menudukan wajahnya malu.

"Kau mau kubantu?" Tanya Yoochun lagi, Jaejoong pun kembali menganggu, "Kalau kau ingin bantuanku kau harus dengar semua kata-kataku, arrasho!" Tegas Yoochun, Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil.

"Yack! Kenapa kau masih di sini jidat lebar? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang tadi." Seru Yunho yang terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya karena ia baru saja selesai mandi. Jaejoong yang mendapati kehadiran Yunho di dekatnya langsung memunggungi namja tampan tadi karena ia masih malu dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan sebenarnya Yunho juga malu berada di dekat Jaejoong saat ini kalau saja dia tak melihat keberadaan Yoochun, Yunho pasti memilih menghindari Jaejoong untuk saat ini.

"Kau mengangguku saja Yun, kau tak lihat aku sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan si cantik itu." Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho. Mendengar perkataan Yoochun, Yunho segera mendeathglare Yoochun.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, huh." Bisik Yunho pelan pada Yoochun yang tampak santai-santai saja.

"Waeyo, kau cemburu karena aku mengoda si cantikmu itu?" Goda Yoochun.

"Aish, sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana. Kehadiranmu tak di undang di sini." Seru Yunho mengusir Jaejoong.

"Siapa bilang, tadi Jaejoong menyuruhku untuk makan malam di sini. Bukan begitu Jae?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang memunggungi ia dan Yunho.

"N-ne, kurasa kalau makan berlima tak apa-apa. Bukankah lebih ramai itu jauh lebih baik." Balas Jaejoong gugup. Yunho tampak tak bisa membalas karena ia sudah kalah total dari Yoochun.

"Kau dengar bukan," Seru Yoochun menang membuat Yunho kesal, "Kau tak sudah cemberut begitu. Setelah makan kita bisa kembali ke rumah sakit bersama-sama bukan. Nanti aku numpang di mobilmu saja ne." Seru Yoochun yang langsung duduk di meja makan menunggu Jaejoong selesai masak.

"Kenapa kau ikut denganku, kau bisa mengunakan mobilmu bukan." Balas Yunho yang ikut duduk di seberang Yoochun, dari tempatnya kini Yunho bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan jelas.

"Mobilku akan ku tinggal di sini saja, biar besok pagi aku ada alasan untuk mengunjungi si cantik lagi," Seru Yoochun santai, "Tak apa kan Jae kalau aku mengunjungimu lagi besok?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang memberikan ia dan Yunho masing-masing cangkir teh hangat.

"Eh... I-iya hyung." Jawab Jaejoong gugup dengan wajah yang memerah. Yunho tampak kesal melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah akibat Yoochun padahal sebenarnya Jaejoong malu karena barusan tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tanganYunho sebentar saat ia memberikan secangkir teh hangat.

"Gomawo ne cantik." Goda Yoochun terang-terangan pada Jaejoong yang langsung menyibukan dirinya lagi dengan masakannya yang hampir masak.

'_Kau benar-benar cari mati Chun, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tak mendekati Jaejoong kau malah mengodanya terang-terangan di depanku.' _Seru Yunho dalam hati seraya menatap Yoochun tajam tapi yang di tatap malah bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah tak terjadi sesuatu.

'_Kena kau Yun. Ternyata asik juga mengodamu dan Jaejoong.' _Senang Yoochun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang ingin keluar saat melihat wajah tersipu Jaejoong tadi dan juga wajah Yunho saat ini yang tengah menatapnya tajam seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya saja.

'_Aku tak sanggup menatap Yunho hyung lama-lama. Malu sekali rasanya apa lagi tadi tanganku sempat bersentuhan dengan tangannya.' _Ucap Jaejoong lirih dalam hati.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 09 Maret 2012, 12.31 AM.


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Chap: 10

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: M-

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Aura di ruang makan yang saat ini tengah di huni oleh lima orang namja itu terasa sangat gelap, bahkan saking gelapnya para makhluk kasat mata pun takut untuk dekat-dekat ke ruangan tadi. Semua aura mencekam yang tercipta bermuara pada sang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Yunho. Terlihat Yunho tampak iritasi melihat bagaimana sejak tadi Yoochun dengan gencarnya mendekati Jaejoong di depan matanya sendiri, bahkan semua ancaman yang ia berikan bagaikan angin lalu saja.

"Jae kemari, itu di pipimu ada saus yang menempel, mungkin tak sengaja terkena dari tangan Bummie." Ucap Yoochun yang tanpa permisi mengusap pipi sebelah kanan Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik tersentak kaget dan juga membuat sang kepala keluarga semakin gerah melihat adegan lovey dovey yang Yoochun dan Jaejoong lakukan sejak tadi.

"Go-gomawo hyung." Balas Jaejoong tak enak hati apa lagi saat ia melirik kearah Yunho yang tampangnya sangat kusut.

"Tak masalah, aku senang melakukannya," Ucap Yoochun yang memberikan wink pada Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik langsung menundukan kepalanya, "Masakanmu benar-benar enak Jae, aku sampai makan dua piring saking lezatnya. Lain kali apa aku boleh merasakan masakanmu lagi?" Tanya Yoochun memanas-manasi, sejak tadi Yoochun tak berhenti mengoceh tapi anehnya ia tak juga tersedak padahal sejak tadi Yunho berdo'a dalam hati agar sahabatnya itu tersedak dan kapok untuk terus mengoceh layaknya burung beo.

"Kau punya rumah sendiri, makan saja di sana." Sahut Yunho ketus tanpa manatap kearah Yoochun.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, Yun. Bagaimana Jae, boleh tidak?" Balas Yoochun yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat tampang Yunho yang ia yakin sahabatnya itu pasti cemburu tapi ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Berhenti bicara saat sedang makan." Balas Yunho lagi yang semakin terdengar ketus dan sinis membuat Jaejoong sedikit tak enak hati karena sejak tadi Yoochun dan Yunho terus saling berbalas-balasan. Setiap Yoochun bertanya dengan nada mengoda pada Jaejoong yang membalasnya pasti Yunho dengan nada sinisnya.

"Yoochun hyung sudah makanlah dengan tenang jangan bicara terus nanti hyung malah tersedak lagi." Ucap Jaejoong dengan harapan Yoochun berhenti mengodanya dan membuat Yunho kesal.

"Ah... Senangnya kau memperhatikanku Jae. Ne baiklah aku akan makan dengan tenang lagi cantik." Ucap Yoochun manja membuat Yunho kesal dan tanpa sadar Yunho menusuk daging di piringnya dengan sadis hingga membuat bunyi dentingan keras antara piring dan peralatan makan lainnya yang membuat Yoochun dan Jaejoong akhirnya bungkam.

"Bummie, makan dengan benar sayang. Minnie tambah lagi dagingnya." Seru Yunho pada kedua anaknya yang sejak tadi tampak tenang duduk di kiri dan kanannya. Mereka berlima makan mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk persegi, Jaejoong dan Kibum bersebelahan dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, sementara Yunho duduk di sisi lain meja yang bersebelahan dengan kedua anaknya.

Acara makan malah tadi pun akhirnya berakhir dengan tenang. Setelah makan malam Yunho dan Yoochun kembali ke rumah sakit karena keduanya mendapat jadwal jaga malam yang sama. Dengan terpaksa Yunho membiarkan Yoochun ikut di mobilnya kalau saja ia sedang tak merasa pusing. Sejak tadi sore Yunho memang mulai merasa sedikit kurang enak badan tapi karena sifatnya yang tak suka memanjakan penyakit akhirnya dia pun memaksakan diri untuk bekerja malam ini, lagian tugas jaga malam tak terlalu berat untuknya. Hanya sekedar memeriksa keadaan pasien saja.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam ketika Yunho kembali ke ruangannya dengan rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi. Ia sadar kalau saat ini ia mendapatkan demam yang lumayan tinggi tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya mencoba istirahat setelah meminum obat penurun panas sebelumnya. Namun sial bagi Yunho karena di tengah-tengah ia mencoba menutup matanya sejenak pintu ruangannya terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang sedang tak ingin di temuinya kala ini karena mulutnya yang bawel dadakan itu.

"Yo! Yun! Disini kau ternyata. Kau tahu yeoja yang di rawat di kamar ross itu? Itu loh yang di rawat karena mencoba bunuh diri dengan memotong pergelangan tangannya. Dia cantik ne. Katanya dia mencoba bunuh diri gara-gara di campakan pacarnya. Pasti namja yang dulu menjadi pacarnya itu buta dan bodoh sampai-sampai tega mencampakan yeoja secantik itu." Seru Yoochun yang seenak jidatnya duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di seberang meja Yunho. Yunho tampak tak menyahut perkataan Yoochun, sejak tadi ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tanganya yang ia topangkan pada meja membuat Yoochun mengira ia sudah tertidur padahal sejak tadi ia mencoba menahan rasa pusingnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei, kau dengar perkataanku tidak? Yun, jangan bilang kau sudah tidur? Tumben sekali. Hei, Yun!" Karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho, Yoochun mencoba mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu membuat Yunho sangat kesal.

"Berisik kau jidat lebar. Apa kau tak tahu kalau kepalaku ini rasanya pusing sekali dan karena kau terus mengoceh sejak tadi rasanya kepalaku mau pecah saja." Kesal Yunho seraya menatap tajam Yoochun, "Dan lagi bisa-bisanya kau mengoda yeoja lain setelah beberapa jam yang lalu kau mengoda Jaejoong di depan mataku sendiri." Seru Yunho lagi membuat Yoochun menyeringai tipis.

"Kau cemburu ne aku mengoda Jaejoong-mu?" Goda Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho seraya menaik turunkan alis matanya.

"Kau jangan asal bicara jidat lebar." Kilah Yunho seraya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut pusing.

"Wajahmu pucat Yun, kau sakit?" Tanya Yoochun yang menyadari ada yang sedikit tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya sedikit demam tapi aku sudah minum obat tadi." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa? Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat di rumah saja." Tawar Yoochun.

"Aniya, aku tak apa-apa. Lagian kalau aku pulang dan kau mengantarku lalu siapa yang akan jadi dokter jaga?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kan ada Hyesung hyung, Taecyeon dan Ji Hoon hyung." Balas Yoochun santai.

"Mereka di sini, sedang apa? Bukannya mereka tak ada jadwal jaga malam ini?" Tanya Yunho heran masih seraya memijat kepalanya yang semakin pusing saja, sepertinya obat penurun demam yang di minumnya tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Hyesung hyung dan Ji Hoon hyung baru selesai melakukan operasi bersama dua jam yang lalu dan mereka berencana tak akan pulang, kalau Taecyeon aku sengaja mengajaknya jaga malam ini karena ada yang ingin kami rundingkan," Jelas Yoochun yang masih terus menatap wajah Yunho yang semakin pucat saja, "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Yun dari pada kau pingsan disini dan menjadi pasien. Aku akan mengantarmu jadi bersiaplah." Ucap Yoochun memerintah.

"Aku tak apa Chun." Tolak Yunho pelan.

"Jangan keras kepala, Jaejoong bisa khawatir kalau kau terus keras kepala begini. Sudah cepat ambil semua barangmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekalian mengambil mobilku," Perintah Yoochun lagi tapi tampaknya Yunho masih engan beranjak dari kursinya, "Kalau kau menghawatirkan pasienmu ada aku, Taecyeon, Hyesung hyung dan Ji Hoon hyung. Aku akan segera kembali setelah mengantarmu pulang jadi jangan membantah lagi. Ambil semua barangmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bersikaplah seperti anak baik yang penurut jangan keras kepala." Oceh Yoochun dengan kalimat memerintahnya yang mau tak mau membuat Yunho mengalah. Akhirnya Yunho pun diantar pulang oleh Yoochun.

Jaejoong terbangun tengah malam karena telfon rumah yang beberapa kali berdering membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Tak ingin suara dering telfon menganggu Kibum dan Changmin yang sudah terlelap juga akhirnya Jaejoong beranjak dari kasur hangatnya untuk mengangkat telfon yang tak lain berasal dari Yoochun. Awalnya Jaejoong sempat heran kenapa di tengah malam begini Yoochun menelfon ke rumah tak mungkin bukan Yoochun ingin mengodanya lagi di tengah malam buta begini.

Tapi akhirnya Jaejoong tahu Yoochun menelfon ke rumah agar Jaejoong membukakan pintu apartement untuknya dan Yunho, Yoochun sengaja tak menekan bel karena ia tak mau membangunkan tetangga dengan suara bel di tengah malam. Dan ia pun tak bisa masuk ke dalam apartement dengan leluasa karena ia tak membawa kunci apartement Yunho, sedangkan Yunho? Jangan tanya, si bodoh berwajah tampan tadi juga meninggalkan kunci apartementnya di dalam laci meja kerjanya di rumah sakit.

Jaejoong tampak sangat khawatir saat ia mendapati Yunho yang seperti mayat hidup tengah di papah oleh Yoochun ketika ia membuka pintu apartement. Jaejoong ingin bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi saat Yoochun membawa Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar namja tampan tadi tapi sebelum bertanya Yoochun sudah menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku harus segera kembali lagi ke rumah sakit, Jae. Kau urusi Yunho, dia terkena demam yang lumayan tinggi. Katanya dia sudah meminum obat tadi jadi kau tak perlu memberinya lagi cukup kompres saja ia dengan air dingin." Pesan Yoochun sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit meninggalkan Jaejoong yang dengan panik mengambil semua benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengompres Yunho.

Dengan penuh perhatian Jaejoong membenarkan posisi tidur Yunho, membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, melongarkan ikat pinggang Yunho, menganti baju Yunho dengan baju yang bisa menyerap keringat dengan baik dengan sebelumnya ia sempat mengelap tubuh Yunho yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat dan terakhir memasang kain kompres di kening Yunho.

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir hyung. Kenapa hyung bisa sakit begini? Apa karena aku yang kurang becus merawatmu? Aku tak malas memberishkan rumah kok, tapi kenapa kau bisa sakit? Dan kurasa masakan yang ku buatkan untukmu juga cukup higinis." Ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil mengelap tubuh Yunho yang kembali mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah sangat mengantuk saat ini, jam saja sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari tapi ia menahan semua rasa kantuknya itu hanya untuk merawat Yunho yang sedang sakit. Yunho dalam keadaan sangat membutuhkannya saat ini jadi Jaejoong ingin benar-benar merawat namja yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Hyung harus cepat sembuh pokonya, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Kalau Changmin dan Kibum tahu hyung sakit mereka pasti juga akan sedih." Ucap Jaejoong yang tak di respon sama sekali. Jaejoong mengambil kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres kening Yunho, mencelupkan kain yang terasa hangat tadi ke dalam air dingin sebelum memasangnya lagi di kening Yunho.

"Ugh..." Erang Yunho dengan mata terpejam saat Jaejoong mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah tampannya yang terlihat pucat. Pergerakan tangan Jaejoong yang tadi mengusap wajah Yunho dengan handuk terhenti saat Yunho mencengkram tangannya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sayunya yang di balas Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran bercamput tanda tanya, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam dan lama hingga tanpa sadar entah siapa yang memulai kedua bibir mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa penolakan dan tanpa mereka sadari.

Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati ciuman Yunho yang terkesan bergairah dan panas tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lainnya, ia tak perduli apakah saat ini Yunho sadar atau tidak akan hal yang kini tengah mereka lakukan. Karena bagi Jaejoong, Yunho sadar atau pun tidak tak ada bedanya saat ini. Cukup dengan ia yang menikmati bagaimana rasa lembutnya bibir hati Yunho kala bibir itu melumat dengan pelan bibirnya seolah-olah ingin melahap habis bibir kecilnya yang tipis.

"Ugh... Hyung..." Lenguhan pelan terdengar di sela-sela suara bibir yang saling beradu. Yunho dengan ganas melumat bibir Jaejoong hingga membengkak seolah-olah bibir kecil Jaejoong akan segera habis kalau ia tak segera melumatnya. Jaejoong yang awalnya duduk di pinggir ranjang kini berpindah tempat di atas pangkuan Yunho dan Yunho yang tadinya tertidur kini sudah dalam posisi duduk memangku Jaejoong.

"Ugh... Agh..." Erang Jaejoong, ia meremas dan mengacak rambut Yunho tanpa ia sadari ketika namja tampannya tadi semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka membuat tubuh Jaejoong ikut panas dan jangan salahkan Jaejoong bila ia mulai tergoda bahkan benda di selatan tubuhnya terasa mulai bangun. Tubuh Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini memang semakin sensitif apa lagi bila di sentuh Yunho secara seksual seperti saat ini, tak butuh waktu lama membuat sang adik Jaejoong terbangun.

"Hyung... Umm... Ugh..." Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik tadi terbaring terlantang di atas ranjang dengan ia di atas Jaejoong menindih namja cantik tadi. Yunho sesekali masih melumat bibir Jaejoong tapi tak lama ia mulai menjelajahi rahang dan leher putih Jaejoong, mengecapi setiap inci kulit putih mulus Jaejoong, menghadiahinya dengan banyak kecupan memabukkan yang mambuat Jaejoong semakin bergairah.

"Ugh... Hyung... Arght!" Erang Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho mengigit perpotongan lehernya lalu menghisapnya kuat layaknya seorang vampir yang haus akan darah membuat sebuah tanda berwarna merah terang di sana sebagai bukti atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan malam ini. Yunho kembali mengecupi leher Jaejoong seraya melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Jaejoong lalu beralih mengecupi pundah putih Jaejoong yang terbuka karena kancing piyama Jaejoong yang sudah tak terpasang lagi barang satu pun itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengeluh pelan, ia tak ingin menolak, cukup malam ini saja ia ingin Yunho melakukan apa pun yang namja tadi lakukan padanya. Ia tak akan marah, ia tak akan berontak dan ia berharap ia tak akan menyesal telah melakukannya. Biarlah malam ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Argh... hyung... aahhh..." Erang Jaejoong tak kala Yunho melumat nipple kirinya, Jaejoong tak pernah mengira begitu nikmatnya saat Yunho yang mengemut nipplenya jauh berbeda saat Kibum atau pun Changmin yang melakukannya. Jaejoong tak pernah mengira khayalannya selama ini satu persatu akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Erangan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho menghentikan lumatannya, tak ada pergerakan dari Yunho tapi namja tampan tadi masih dalam posisi menindih tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong sedikit heran. Jaejoong mencoba meraba tubuh Yunho tapi respon yang di dapat Jaejoong jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Yunho sudah kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas tubuh Jaejoong meninggalkan sang namja cantik di tengah-tengah nafsunya yang terpotong.

Jaejoong ingin berteriak kencang dan menendang Yunho saat itu juga kalau saja ia tak ingat namja tampannya itu sedang sakit saat ini. Saking kesalnya ia pada Yunho dengan kasar Jaejoong menyingkirkan tubuh Yunho dari atas tubuhnya, Jaejoong turun dari atas ranjang Yunho lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal ia bahkan membanting pintu kamar Yunho dengan lumayan keras tapi untungnya Yunho hanya berguman pelan dan kembali tertidur lagi. Jaejoong harus menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertunda sendiri sekarang karena dengan teganya Yunho meninggalkannya ke alam mimpi setelah membuat ia terbang begitu tinggi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 29 Maret 2013, 05.57 AM.

Hayo ngaku... siapa yang ngakak setelah baca dua paragraf terakhir? Jujur saja Dean ngakak sebelum ngetik dua paragraf terakhir. Biasa".a Dean menghentikan acara buat anak.a Yunpa n Jaema #DiCincangYunpa.

Mood Dean lagi bagus jadi tengah malam update, Dean lagi senang + galau soal.a. Galau karena besok Kibum ngadain fan meeting di Bangkok dan Dean ga bisa dateng (Maklum bisa Dean itu Kibum ma Siwon). Andai saja pasport tak di sita appa, udh di sana skrg dean TT_TT. Dan dean senang karena ngelihat foto" Kibum di bandara yang ternyata... banyak menguak fakta tentang SiBum. Sadar atau tidak, barang" yang Kibum pakai saat di bandara seperti sepatu, tas, kacamata, topi itu sama seperti barang" yang sering di pakai Siwon saat di bandara juga.

Mian ne kemarin" Dean lama update.a, lagi kena sindrom males ngetik ff sebulanan ini. Do'akan saja mood dean buat ngetik ff terus ada jadi kan dean bisa cepet update ff.a... n berdo'alah mood dean bagus terus ^_^

Tetap comment ne biar Dean semangat ngelanjutin ff.a... akhir" ini yg comment d ff ini semakin turun ne, mempengaruhi mood dean juga tuh. Kan jadinya dean berpikir kalau ff ini mulai membosankan karena alur.a datar" saja maka.a yg comment semakin sedikit.


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul, 49th

Chap: 11

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Hari sudah mulai beranjak siang ketika Yunho bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, jam saja sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh delapan menit. Yunho sedikit meringis tak kala rasa sakit di kepalanya masih sedikit terasa walau tak sesakit semalam, suhu tubuhnya juga sudah lumayan hangat dan masih terdapat selembar handuk kecil di dahinya yang Jaejoong gunakan sebagai kompres untuk menurunkan panas tubuh Yunho.

"Kenapa sepi sekali, dimana anak-anak dan Jaejoong?" Seru Yunho seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk lalu manaruh handuk kompresannya di dalam baskom kecil di atas meja nakas yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Pandangan Yunho pun langsung tertuju pada nampan yang terletak di samping baskom kompresannya, di atas nampan tadi terdapat semangkok bubur dan susu yang mulai menghangat serta obat dan sepucuk kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil kertas tadi dan membaca pesan Jaejoong di dalamnya.

_Hyung maaf tak membangunkanmu, kau tidur terlalu nyenyak dan demammu pun belum benar-benar reda jadi aku tak sampai hati membangunkanmu._

_Aku keluar sebentar bersama anak-anak ke supermarket biasa untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Maaf aku mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dompetmu. Aku tak mengambil banyak kok, hanya beberapa lembar untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari saja. Aku mohon jangan marah ne hyung._

_Aku sudah membuatkan bubur dan susu untukmu, semoga saja mereka belum dingin saat kau bangun nanti. Cepatlah makan lalu minum obat dan kembali istriahat agar hyung cepat sembuh. Yoochun hyung akan datang siang nanti untuk memeriksa keadaan hyung. Aku harap hyung segera sembuh, hyung membuatku dan anak-anak cemas. _

_Kami akan segera kembali ^_^_

Yunho tersenyum setelah membaca pesan Jaejoong untuknya, apa lagi saat melihat sedikit tulisan acak-acakan di sisi lain kertas yang Yunho yakin itu hasil perbuatan kedua anaknya yang ingin meninggalkan pesan untuknya juga. Yunho meraih mangkuk buburnya yang sudah hangat setelah ia meletakkan kertas tadi di atas meja, dengan perlahan ia menyantap bubur buatan Jaejoong yang terasa hambar di lidahnya, mungkin efek dari sakitnya jadi lidahnya pun tak bisa mengecap rasa dengan baik.

"Sepertinya mereka baru saja keluar, buburnya masih terasa hangat." Ucap Yunho pelan lalu tersenyum manis mengingat namja yang sudah membuatkannya bubur tadi dan juga namja yang sudah merawatnya sejak semalam.

"Aku jadi merepotkan Jaejoong karena sakitku." Ucap Yunho lagi sambil kembali mengingat Jaejoong. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sekelebat kejadian semalam yang terjadi antara ia dan Jaejoong singah di kepalanya. Walau samar-samar Yunho cukup tahu apa yang sudah di lakukannya semalam pada Jaejoong dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya terdiam mambatu.

"O-omona... Apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam. Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan itu pada Jaejoong. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Panik Yunho. Yunho akhirnya mengingat semua perbuatannya tadi malam, saat ia menarik Jaejoong, mencium bibir tipisnya yang merah mengoda, membuka kancing baju Jaejoong hingga mencumbu tubuh putih mulus yang pernah ia lihat di saat ia mengantikan baju Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu ketika pertama kali ia membawa namja cantik tadi ke rumahnya.

"Aku seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang ingin mengoda remaja polos saja." Ucap Yunho seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan. Ia tak mengerti juga kenapa semalam ia bisa melakukan semua itu pada Jaejoong, bisa-bisanya ia mencumbu Jaejoong di tengah-tengah ia mendapatkan demam yang cukup tinggi.

"Arght! Aku tak bisa mengingat sampai mana saja aku sudah berbuat buruk pada Jaejoong. Apa semalam kami benar-benar malakukannya? Apa aku sudah memasukkan milikku ke dalam... Arght!" Geram Yunho sambil memukulkan pingiran mangkok di tangannya ke keningnya sendiri saking frustasinya ia.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana wajah Jaejoong saat kami melakukannya. Tidak..." Erang Yunho pelan. Tingkah Yunho benar-benar telihat seperti remaja labil saat ini jauh dari kesan dewasa padahal usianya sudah tak muda lagi.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong nanti, dia pasti marah dan membenciku saat ini karena aku sudah memperkosanya semalam. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yunho bingung dan kembali bertingkah labil. Yunho tampak bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Jaejoong nanti, haruskan ia meminta maaf secara langsung pada Jaejoong atas apa yang di lakukannya semalam atau malah berpura-pura tak mengingat perbuatan bejatnya itu?

_o0o_

"Joongie hyung boleh Min beli itu?" Tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk salah satu jenis makanan ringan yang sering di makannya. Saat ini Changmin, Kibum dan Jaejoong sedang berada di supermarket, mereka tengah membeli bahan-bahan makanan seperti daging, sayuran serta beberapa benda lainnya.

"Boleh, tapi jangan terlalu banyak ne. Hyung tak membawa banyak uang soalnya," Ucap Jaejoong membuat Changmin bersorak senang lalu mengambil beberapa jenis cemilan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka, "Minnie, Bummie, jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Hyung mau lihat daging dan sayuran dulu." Seru Jaejoong saat melihat kedua namja kecil tadi berlarian dari deretan rak yang satu ke rak yang lainnya membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau mengejar keduanya.

BUUKKK!

Karena terlalu asik berlarian Changmin pun nabrak seseorang hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, terlihat namja kecil tadi sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Minnie!" Seru namja yang tadi Changmin tabrak.

"Chun Jussie!" Seru Changmin balik, ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk kaki Yoochun gembira.

"Minnie sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Yoochun heran seraya berjongkok di depan Changmin untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Chun Jussie!" Seru Kibum yang mendapati sang hyung tengah bersama ahjussi kesayangannya, ia pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Yoochun dengan senang.

"Bummie juga disini. Kalian kemari bersama siapa?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir takut-takut kedua keponakannya ini pergi berdua saja kemari tanpa Jaejoong atau pun Yunho yang malah sedang asik-asikan berdua-duaan di rumah.

"Bersama Joongie hyung saja soalnya appa lagi sakit, badan appa sangat panas Jussie." Balas Changmin membuat Yoochun sedikit lega.

"Jaejoong hyung dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling berusaha menemukan sosok Jaejoong dimana.

"Joongie hyung sedang lihat-lihat daging dan sayur katanya." Balas Kibum dengan nada polosnya yang lucu, Yoochun mengacar rambut Kibum saking gemasnya ia.

"Changmin, Kibum, kalian disini rupanya. Hyung cari kemana-mana," Seru Jaejoong yang kelihatan cemas, ia segera menyusul kedua anak kecil tadi dan mendapati sosok Yoochun di sana, "Yoochun hyung, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Tadinya ingin langsung ke apartement kalian tapi singah dulu untuk membeli buah." Balas Yoochun santai yang diangguki Jaejoong.

"Chunnie, kau menghilang kemana saja?" Seru seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik dan muda walau pun usianya sudah terbilang tak muda lagi.

"Halmonie!" Teriak Changmin dan Kibum senang lalu memeluk yeoja tadi yang di balas dengan pelukan rindu oleh yeoja yang tak lain adalah Jung Heechul tadi.

"Mianhae umma aku hanya ingin membeli minuman tadi." Ucap Yoochun sambil menunjukan sebuah kaleng minuman di tangannya.

"Siapa dia Chun?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yoochun, "Jangan bilang namja korban ke playboy-anmu lagi atau simpananmu. Kapan kau mau berhenti mempermainkan yeoja atau namja? Mulai seriuslah menjalin hubungan dan segera menikah." Seru Heechul pada Yoochun yang di balas cengiran ringan.

"Umma kenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong." Seru Yoochun

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong sopan seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sesaat membuat Heechul sedikit terkesan karena jarang ada namja atau yeoja sopan yang menjadi kekasih Yoochun karena biasanya namja berjidat lebar tadi selalu mengencani yeoja atau namja yang berkelakuan buruk dan tak sopan. Dan Yoochun pun tak pernah berkencan lama dengan mereka, waktu dua minggu itu sudah masa paling panjang bagi Yoochun memiliki hubungan dengan mereka.

"Dan asal umma tahu, Jaejoong ini bukan simpananku tapi simpanan anak umma itu Jung Yunho." Seru Yoochun sambil merangkul pundan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya. Perkataan Yoochun tadi tentu saja sedikit membuat Heechul heran pasalnya Yunho tak pernah bercerita kalau anak kandungnya itu memiliki seorang kekasih saat ini.

"Maksudmu apa Chun, umma tak mengerti." TanyaHeechul.

"Jaejoong ini calon menantumu umma, ia dan Yunho saja sudah tinggal serumah. Apa Yunho tak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada umma?" Tanya Yoochun yang memang sengaja mengatakan hal tadi pada Heechul, sepertinya ada rencana tersendiri dari perkataan Yoochun tadi. Mendengar perkataan Yoochun membuat wajah Jaejoong sedikit tersipu malu dan itu tertangkap oleh pandangan Heechul.

"Jadi kau tinggal bersama Yunho?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sedikit sinis pada Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik tadi sedikit bergetar.

"Ne ahjumma." Jawab Jaejoong pelan lalu menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Anak itu, kenapa ia tak pernah cerita apa pun padaku. Awas saja dia nanti," Geram Heechul seraya menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "Chun kemari." Heechul menarik Yoochun menjauhi Jaejoong dan kedua cucunya.

"Waeyo umma?" Tanya Yoochun santai.

"Kau yakin dia kekasih Yunho?" Tanya Heechul sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong membuat yang dilirik jadi tak tenang.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun balik.

"Dia terlihat seperti namja, dadanya rata dan bahunya sedikit lebih lebar walau pinggangnya kecil. Masa Yunho suka pada namja Chun, umma tak bisa membayangkannya kalau benar begitu." Balas Heechul berbisik.

"Dia itu seperti yeoja tomboy umma walau sedikit pemalu, tapi Jaejoong itu sangat baik. Aku yakin umma akan menyukainya nanti." Balas Yoochun yang ikut berbisik juga, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi umma masih khawatir Chun, dia terlihat muda sekali. Umma takut kalau Yunho menikahinya nanti Changmin dan Kibum akan di telantarkan, apa lagi kalau dia sudah memberi Yunho anak. Changmin dan Kibum akan menjadi anak tirinya nanti dan pastinya dia akan lebih menyayangi anak kandungnya sendiri dan menelantarkan cucu-cucuku yang manis. Umma tak mau itu terjadi." Seru Heechul lagi, Yoochun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Umma dengar, Jaejoong itu sebenarnya mandul. Jadi dia tak bisa hamil karena itu umma tenang saja ne. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin dan Kibum, ia juga selalu memperlakukan kedua cucu manis umma itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Maklum saja diakan tak bisa hamil nantinya." Jelas Yoochun yang sebenarnya berisikan kenyataan yang sedikit dimanipulasi. Heechul terlihat memikirkan perkataan Yoochun tadi dengan serius.

'_Jaejoong itu namja umma jadi dia tak akan bisa hamil dan punya anak.' _Seru Yoochun dalam hati.

"Umma sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, pokoknya Jaejoong itu calon menantu yang baik. Kalau umma menolaknya biar aku saja yang menikahi Jaejoong kalau begitu." Seru Yoochun yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan mematikan oleh Heechul.

"Jangan sekali-kali merebut kekasih Yunho, Chun. Kau kan bisa cari sendiri dengan mudah sedangkan Yunho itu sedikit kolot. Dia harus di carikan dulu baru bisa punya pasangan dan sekarang dia bisa mencari sendiri jangan kau ganggu gugat miliknya kalau tidak umma yang akan memberimu pelajaran." Seru Heechul sedikit mengancam membuat Yoochun tak bisa berkutik.

"Tak akan umma, eheheh." Balas Yoochun ngeri. Heechul tak menghiraukan Yoochun lagi, ia langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan kedua cucunya.

"Kalian sedang belanja bukan?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Cari apa saja yang mau di beli biar nanti umma yang bayar. Ayo Minnie, Bummie, kalian mau halmonie belikan apa?" Tanya Heechul yang kini mengandeng kedua cucunya tadi tampak kedua Jung's kecil kita bersorak gembira dan mulai memilih apa saja yang ingin mereka beli, "Chunnie cepat ambilkan troli, sepertinya kedua jagoan kecil umma sedang ingin memborong." Seru Heechul pada Yoochun.

"Ne umma, sebentar!" Balas Yoochun yang langsung mengambilkan sebuah troli dengan ukuran paling besar. Jaejoong ikut bersama Yoochun karena ia sedikit segan untuk berdekatan dengan Heechul yang saat ini tengah bersama Changmin dan Kibum.

"Heechul ahjumma itu umma kandung Yunho, Jae. Kau harus pandai-pandai mengambil hatinya kalau mau menjadi pasangan Yunho," Seru Yoochun yang sedikit menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala Jaejoong, "Heechul ahjumma orangnya memang sangat cerewet jadi bersabarlah menghadapinya." Sambung Yoochun lagi.

"Aku pikir dia umma-mu hyung." Balas Jaejoong.

"Umma-ku tak tinggal di Korea Jae. Aku cukup dekat dengan kedua orang tua Yunho karena itu aku terbiasa memangil mereka umma dan appa seperti Yunho." Balas Yoochun.

"Selama aku tinggal bersama Yunho hyung aku tak pernah mendengar Yunho hyung, Changmin atau pun Kibum menyingung tentang Heechul ahjumma. Aku pikir Yunho hyung sudah tak punya orang tua lagi." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yoochun tersenyum.

"Hangeng ahjussi, appa-nya Yunho itu warga kenegaraan China sedangkan Yunho dan Heechul ahjumma punya dua kewarganegaraan China dan Korea. Kedua orang tua Yunho tinggal di China karena semua bisinis mereka berpusat di sana, sesekali saja mereka kembali ke Korea karena itu kau akan jarang melihat Yunho berkumpul dengan keluarga lengkapnya." Jelas Yoochun, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa Yunho hyung tak tinggal di China juga bersama orang tuanya." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Alasan pertama karena dia lahir di sini alasan lainnya aku juga kurang mengerti Jae. Tapi kalau Yunho tinggal di China kau tak akan bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta padanya," Ucap Yoochun sedikit mengoda Jaejoong, "Oh ya Jae, ngomong-ngomong apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Yunho semalam? Kau tak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan?" Tanya Yoochun mengoda Jaejoong lagi.

"M-maksud hyung apa?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Karena pertanyaan Yoochun tadi membuat Jaejoong kembali teringat akan perbuatan nistanya dengan Yunho semalam.

"Aku rasa kau semakin berani saja Jae, kau menyerang Yunho saat ia sedang sakit. Benar-benar nakal." Seru Yoochun mengoda Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik semakin salah tingkah. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi Yoochun menemukan tanda merah terang di leher Jaejoong yang terlihat dengan jelas, bagi Yoochun yang sudah sering melakukan hal-hal yang berbau mesum dia bisa menebak dengan mudah dari mana datangnya tadi merah tadi.

"A-apa yang hyung katakan. A-aku tak mengerti." Ucap Jaejoong menyangkal dengan gugup.

"Seharusnya kau memakai syal tadi Jae, kiss mark di lehermu terlihat dengan jelas." Bisik Yoochun di telingga Jaejoong yang langsung membuat wajah sang namja cantik memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap santap. Refleks Jaejoong langsung menutup lehernya dengan telapak tangan membuat Yoochun tertawa kencang. Jaejoong semakin malu saja, ia pun langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih tertawa mengodanya.

BRRUUUUKKK!

Karena berjalan terlalu cepat dan tak melihat jalan dengan teliti Jaejoong jadi terjatuh karena tersandung kotak kecil. Seorang karyawan supermarket tampak sedang menyusun barang-barang baru dan tadi Jaejoong tersandung kardus milik karyawan tadi hingga terjatuh.

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir dan segera membantu Jaejoong berdiri, "Aku tahu kau senang tapi jangan sampai tak melihat jalan begitu." Seru Yoochun lagi.

'_Siapa yang senang hyung, kau malah ingin membuatku mati bunuh diri saat ini juga.' _Seru Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maaf agassi saya tak hati-hati meletakkan kardusnya membuat anda jadi tersandung." Seru karyawan tadi tak enak pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Balas Jaejoong singkat.

"Yakin tak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit tidak?" Tanya Yoochun, Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Syukurlah kalau tak ada yang sakit, aku bisa di bunuh Yunho nanti kalau kau kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Yoochun yang kembali jahil.

"Yunho hyung tak akan membunuhmu hyung, tapi kau akan di bedahnya hidup-hidup." Balas Jaejoong kesal membuat Yoochun tersenyum senang.

"Untung tadi kau jatuh ke depan Jae bukan kebelakang, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya kalau butt sexy-mu yang menyentuh lantai dengan keras terlebih dahulu apa lagi semalam kau habis di 'tusuk' Yunho." Ucap Yoochun membuat Jaejoong malu.

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranmu dengan Yunho hyung, Chunnie hyung." Balas Jaejoong kesal, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah saat ini bahkan leher dan kedua telingganya juga ikut memerah karena malu.

"Jadi Yunho belum menusukmu juga?" Tanya Yoochun dengan wajah yang di buat polos.

"Aniya!" Balas Jaejoong kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun, tampaknya kaki kanan Jaejoong terlikir akibat tersandung tadi karena cara jalannya sedikit terpincang-pincang. Yoochun segera menyusul Jaejoong sambil mendorong trolinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah penuh terisi dengan beberapa jenis makanan.

"Kalau belum di tusuk kenapa cara jalanmu tampak seperti orang yang kesakitan Jae? Lubangmu tak robek karena ukuran Yunho kan?" Goda Yoochun lagi membuat Jaejoong benar-benar gila mendadak. Bisa-bisanya Yoochun mengoda Jaejoong dengan kata-kata sevulga tadi.

"CHUNNIE HYUNG... KAU... UGH!" Kesal Jaejoong sambil meremas kedua tangannya di depan wajah Yoochun lalu berjalan meninggalkan sang namja tampan yang masih tertawa kencang di belakangnya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 11 April 2013, 02.00 PM.


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul, 55th

Chap: 12

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Hari sudah benar-benar siang saat Jaejoong kembali ke apartement bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Sepertinya kedua Jung's kecil kita membeli banyak barang yang mereka inginkan makanya tak heran kalau lebih dari tiga kantong besar belanjaan yang mereka bawa pulang. Changmin dan Kibum tampak senang karena mereka bisa meminta apa saja yang mereka mau pada halmonie kesayangan mereka berbeda sekali bila berbelanja bersama sang appa karena biasanya Yunho membatasi jumlah belanjaan keduanya.

"Barang-barangnya mau taruh di mana, Jae?" Tanya Yoochun yang tengah menenteng 4 kantong besar yang berisi bahan makanan mentah dan cemilan milik Jung's kecil.

"Taruh di meja dapur saja hyung biar nanti aku yang merapihkannya." Balas Jaejoong yang tampak sedikit meringis menahan sakit di kakinya yang terkilir, Yoochun pun segera berlalu menaruh semua belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, biar semua belanjaanmu aku yang membereskannya." Ucap Heechul sedikit mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Aniya, aku tak apa. Biar aku saja yang merapihkannya, sebaiknya Ahjumma saja yang istirahat." Balas Jaejoong sopan. Heechul pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak menuju dapur dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi yang mengitari meja makan, Jaejoong tentu saja mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Kenapa jalanmu begitu?" Tanya Yoochun yang baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Jaejoong berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang, "Jangan bilang..."

"Kakiku terkilir." Balas Jaejoong cepat sebelum Yoochun berucap yang macam-macam didepan Heechul yang nantinya malah membuat kesan buruk Heechul padanya. Yoochun ber'Oh!' ria mendengar jawaban Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong tak lagi menghiraukan sahabat namja yang disukainya itu karena dia mulai sibuk dengan belanjaannya tadi.

"Ck! Biar aku saja, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Seru Heechul yang terlihat sedikit geram dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang sok kuat padahal pekerjaannya saja jadi lelet.

"Tapi..."

"Biar aku saja, kau urusi saja cucu-cucuku sana." Potong Heechul yang langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan Heechul. Awalnya Jaejoong ingin menolak lagi tapi saat melihat kode perintah juga dari Yoochun mau tak mau akhirnya Jaejoong meninggalkan Heechul dan Yoochun didapur lalu menghampiri Changmin dan Kibum yang tengah asik bermian dengan mainan baru mereka, Changmin dengan mainan robotnya sedangkan Kibum dengan mainan pesawatnya.

"Umma, jangan terlalu galak dan keras pada Jaejoong begitu biar bagaimana pun dia calon menantumu, kekasih Yunho." Seru Yoochun yang dengan santai meminum Jus jeruk digelasnya yang tadi dia ambil didalam kulkas.

"Dia boleh saja kekasih Yunho tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menyukainya begitu saja Chunnie. Aku mau lihat dulu seberapa sabar dia meladeniku, kalau dia tak sabar terhadapku lalu bagaimana dia bisa sabar membesarkan anak yang bukan miliknya?" Jelas Heechul yang dengan telaten menata sayur dan makanan didalam kulkas.

"Tapi umma terlalu mengerikan tadi." Balas Yoochun.

"Aku bisa lebih mengerikan dari itu." Sahut Heechul yang malah disambut dengan tawa Yoochun, "Kenapa kau malah tertawa, dasar anak nakal. Hentikan tawamu dan bantu aku." Ucap Heechul sambil melemparkan keripik kentang milik Changmin yang ditangkap dengan gesit oleh Yoochun.

"Tak mau, itu pekerjaan umma kan tugasku Cuma membawa semua belanjaan itu bukan menyusunnya." Balas Yoochun yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare Heechul.

"Yack! Park Yoochun!" Seru Heechul.

"Tak mau!" Balas Yoochun yang langsung melarikan dirinya ketempat Jaejoong dan si kembar membuat Heechul mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Chun Jussi, Min mau." Ucap Changmin yang berlari mendekati Yoochun saat ia melihat sahabat appanya tadi tengah membawa salah satu cemilan kesukaannya.

"Panggil Yoochun samchun dulu." Balas Yoochun yang mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong yang tengah bermain bersama Kibum. Changmin terlihat berpikir dan Yoochun menunggunya.

"Yoochun Ahjussi." Seru Kibum yang langsung membuat wajah Yoochun berubah cemberut.

"Yoochun samchun, Kibummie." Seru Yoochun sambil menangkup kedua pipi Kibum gemas.

"Ahjussi!" Balas Kibum dengan wajah yang lucu karena Yoochun masih memegang kedua pipinya.

"Ahjussi!" Seru Changmin ikut-ikutan seraya memeluk Yoochun membuat namja tampan tadi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu tua?" Tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong, Yoochun mendudukkan Changmin diatas pangkuannya lalu membuka bungkusan kripik kentang yang tadi dibawahnya.

"Bagi Changmin dan Kibum kurasa hyung memang tua perbedaan usia kalian saja 25 tahun." Balas Jaejoong santai sambil melerai Changmin dan Kibum yang sedang berebut makanan. Yoochun mengembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

"Perbedaan usia kita 9 tahun, apa menurutmu aku terlihat tua?" Tanya Yoochun lagi, Jaejoong tampak berfikir.

"Seharusnya tidak tapi pengecualian untuk hyung. Hyung terlihat tua, lihat saja diwajahmu mulai terlihat keriput-keriput." Seru Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yoochun.

"Yack! Kim Jaejoong!" Seru Yoochun kesal yang malah membuat Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Hentikan tawamu," Ucap Yoochun semakin kesal, "Kim-Jae-Joong!" Yoochun mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong seperti tadi dia menangkup kedua pipi Kibum membuat tawa Jaejoong berhenti apa lagi melihat tatapan Yoochun saat ini.

"Hyung lepaskan," Kata Jaejoong dengan wajah yang lucu akibat ulah Yoochun yang mencubit pipinya, Yoochun gantian mentertawai Jaejoong, "Yack! Hyung menyebalkan!" Seru Jaejoong memukuli Yoochun dengan bantal sofa tapi setelah beberapa kali pukulan Yoochun menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae, kalau Yunho tetap tak memiliki perasaan padamu datanglah padaku dan jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Yoochun dengan wajah serius yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah dan cangung.

"Yunho hyung pasti menyukaiku juga." Balas Jaejoong setelah ia melepaskan tangannya yang digengam Yoochun.

"Kau yakin sekali," Sahut Yoochun seraya mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong, "Tapi aku serius dengan tawaranku tadi." Sambung Yoochun, Jaejoong menatap Yoochun cukup lama.

"Tunggulah sampai Yunho hyung menolakku maka aku akan datang padamu sambil menangis." Balas Jaejoong, ia dan Yoochun dengan kompak saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat saja Jae, kau pasti lelah bukan." Ucap Yoochun sambil ikut mencomot keripik kentang milik Changmin membuat sang pemilik memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung, lagi pula aku tak enak pada ahjumma." Balas Jaejoong.

"Bukannya umma sudah menyuruhmu istirahat saja tadi, umma sedikit perhatian padamu apa lagi kakimu sedang terkilir. Sepertinya umma menyukaimu, Jae." Balas Yoochun.

"Tapi kurasa ahjumma tak menyukaiku hyung, tatapannya itu seperti yang ingin menelanku hidup-hidup saja." Jaejoong tampak memasang wajah ngerinya saat mengingat tatapan Heechul padanya.

"Umma memang seperti itu Jae, tapi dia tipe wanita yang baik kok. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya lama apa lagi bisa dekat dengannya kujamin kalian pasti bisa jadi pasangan mertua dan menantu yang kompak. Kau pasti menyukai umma cepat atau lambat begitu juga umma padamu asal kau pandai-pandai mengambil hatinya saja dan kau harus tahan dengan semua ulah anehnya." Kata Yoochun santai.

"Kuharap ahjumma bisa menyukaiku dengan cepat." Harap Jaejoong.

"Kau harus berusaha keras kalau begitu Jae. Sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat sana atau kau lihat Yunho sedang apa dikamarnya. Jangan bilang nyawanya sudah melayang saat ini." Canda Yoochun yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan pelan dikepalanya dari Jaejoong.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yunho hyung cuma terkena demam bukan sedang terkena penyakit parah." Omel Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang lucu apa lagi sesekali Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau pikir demam tak bisa membunuh, pasienku di rumah sakit ada yang meninggal hanya karena terkena demam loh." Ucap Yoochun menakut-nakuti Jaejoong.

"Yack! Yoochun hyung! Pasienmu meninggal karena kau saja yang tidak becus menjadi dokternya. Pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit pasti hanya mengoda suster atau pasien yeoja berwajah cantik bukan." Balas Jaejoong sedikit kesal, Yoochun terlihat tertawa pelan membuat Changmin dan Kibum yang sejak tadi bermain didekat mereka menatap heran padanya.

"Kau cemburu, huh?" Tanya Yoochun seraya mengerlingkan matanya pada Jaejoong yang memasang wajah tak suka.

"Bodoh!" Balas Jaejoong yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Istirahat, aku titip Changmin dan Kibum padamu. Awal kalau kau membuat salah satu dari mereka menangis." Ancam Jaejoong. Sepertinya tak akan ada yang takut dengan ancaman Jaejoong kalau dia mengancam dengan gaya manisnya.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat diseberang kamar Yunho sambil menahan sakit dikakinya, jalannya sedikit terpincang-pincang membuat Yunho yang baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya terdiam menatap Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung." Seru Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada namja yang disukainya tadi seraya berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Jae, kenapa jalanmu..." Yunho tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajahnya sudah keburu memerah saat ia teringat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Jaejoong semalam apa lagi Yunho tak sengaja melihat kissmark dileher Jaejoong.

"Aku terjatuh saat berbelanja tadi makanya kakiku jadi terkilir," Ucap Jaejoong jujur tapi tampaknya Yunho mengangap ucapan Jaejoong sebagai kalimat bohong untuk menutupi sesuatu hal yang lain, "Hyung kenapa keluar dari kamar? Demam hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya meraba wajah dan leher Yunho untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh namja tampan tadi yang malah membuat wajah Yunho semakin memerah karena jarak tubuh keduanya yang begitu dekat. Tampaknya Jaejoong sudah melupakan hal nista yang dilakukannya dengan Yunho semalam karena itu Jaejoong bisa bersikap santai didepan Yunho. Coba saja kalau dia kembali teringat kejadian semalam pasti Jaejoong tak akan sanggup berdekatan dengan Yunho, jangankan berdekatan manatap wajah Yunho pun tampaknya Jaejoong tak akan sanggup.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa kok, Jae. Gomawo sudah merawatku." Ucap Yunho cangung sambil melepas tangan Jaejoong yang menempel didahinya.

"Tubuhmu masih hangat hyung." Balas Jaejoong seraya menatap kedua mata Yunho membuat namja didepannya tadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Cu-Cuma hangat bukan yang penting sudah tak panas lagi. A-anak-anak dimana?" Tanya Yunho gugup, Jaejoong menatap heran pada Yunho.

"Minnie dan Bummie bersama Yoochun diruang tamu. Oh ya, umma-mu berkunjung hyung." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah bingung karena tingkah Yunho.

"Umma disini? Aku akan menemuinya, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Suruh Yunho.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Sudah kau istirahat saja, bukankah kau bilang kakimu terkilir." Potong Yunho cepat seraya membukakan pintu kamar Jaejoong lalu mendorong bahu namja cantik tadi agar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jaejoong yang bingung dengan tingkah Yunho akhirnya masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Jaejoongg dengan senyuman manisnya pada Yunho. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar Jaejoong benar-benar tertutup.

"Jantungku rasanya mau lepas dari tempatnya." Seru Yunho pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya lagi membuat Yunho terkejut.

"Jae... Kau mengagetkanku." Seru Yunho sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Mianhae hyung." Balas Jaejoong dengan nada manja dan senyuman yang masih terpasang manis dibibirnya.

"Gwenchana, sebaiknya kau tutup pintu kamarmu dan jangan tiba-tiba membukanya lagi. Kau bisa membuatku mati jantungan nanti." Seru Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Kau aneh hyung." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Yunho masih menatap pintu kamar Jaejoong beberapa saat sampai ia yakin kalau Jaejoong tak akan tiba-tiba membukanya lagi dan membuatnya benar-benar mati jantungan.

'_Aku jadi aneh gara-gara kau, apa kau tak sadar Jae? Aish!' _Umpat Yunho dalam hati, ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian semalam yang sedikit ia sambung-sambungkan dengan kejadian barusan.

'_Semalam apa aku benar-benar sudah melakukannya dengan Jaejoong?' _Tanya Yunho dalam hati seraya menatap pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Aish! Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus." Umpat Yunho lagi, ia pun segera beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Disana Yunho bisa melihat Yoochun yang sedang bermain bersama Changmin dan Kibum. Kedua buah hati kembar Yunho langsung berlari memeluknya saat mereka berdua melihat sosok sang appa tercinta.

"Appa sudah sembuh?" Tanya Kibum yang menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi sang appa. Yunho megendong Kibum didepan sedangkan Changmin sudah bergelayutan dipunggungnya.

"Appa sudah sembuh sayang." Balas Yunho seraya mengendong kedua jagoan kecilnya mendekati Yoochun lalu menurunkan keduanya saat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah sahabat baiknya tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Kenapa semua orang yang melihatku bertanya hal yang sama? Aku Cuma demam saja dan sekarang sudah sembuh." Balas Yunho sambil merapihkan rambut Kibum yang tadi diacak-acak Changmin.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi yang akan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama padamu." Balas Yoochun santai.

"Umma disini?" Tanya Yunho, Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Umma ada didapur mengantikan Jaejoong membereskan semua belanjaan." Jelas Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku dulu kalau umma ada di Seoul?" Ucap Yunho yang tampak sedikit kesal.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi saat umma tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan pintu apartementku dan meminta diantar ketempatmu." Jelas Yoochun yang tak mau disalahkan.

"Kau tak bercerita yang aneh-aneh pada umma tentangku bukan?" Tanya Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Tenang saja aku tak bercerita apa pun kok pada umma-mu tapi tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan si kembar. Tampaknya umma sedikit tak menyukai Jaejoong." Balas Yoochun santai.

"Kau bicara apa saja pada umma tentang Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kenapa kau jadi mengintrogasiku?" Tanya Yoochun balik.

"Aish jawab saja." Balas Yunho.

"Tak ada." Balas Yoochun.

"Kau yakin?" Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Kenapa kau jadi tak percayaan begini padaku?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Karena kau sering membual." Balas Yunho santai.

"Kau bukan yeoja jadi buat apa aku membual padamu. Dengar, aku tak menceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh tetang Jaejoong pada umma-mu aku hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya saja." Jelas Yoochun yang tentu saja berbohong.

"Umma bertanya apa saja?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kau ini cerewet seperti umma-mu. Kau khawatir dengan Jaejoong, kau menyukainya bukan?" Tanya Yoochun membuat Yunho tersadar dengan tingkahnya tadi.

"K-kau bicara apa, aku mengangapnya sebagai adik saja." Balas Yunho gugup.

"Kau mengangapnya adik tapi kau menidurinya juga," Seru Yoochun membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan bibir terbuka karena kata-kata tak ada yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya, "A-apa umma tahu hal ini?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada suara pelan seraya menatap kearah dapur takut-takut sang umma akan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun.

"Omo Yun, kau..." Yoochun tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Yunho keburu membungkam mulutnya.

"Jangan kencang-kencang nanti umma bisa dengar." Seru Yunho, setelah Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya pelan baru Yunho lepaskan dekapannya tadi.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya Yun." Ucap Yoochun dengan senyuman penuh arti dibibirnya seraya menatap Yunho tajam. Yunho mengusap wajahnya mendengar ucapan Yoochun tadi apa lagi ditatap aneh seperti saat ini.

"Aku tak mengingatnya." Ucap Yunho pelan sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Mwo! Bagaimana bi..."

"Umma tak mengetahuinya bukan?" Tanya Yunho memotong perkataan Yoochun. Sebenarnya Yunho agar malas bercerita pada Yoochun bila melihat reaksi yang sahabatnya berikan tadi.

"Aniya." Balas Yoochun yang masih menatap penuh arti Yunho.

"Syukurlah... Aku akan menemui umma kalau begitu." Ucap Yunho yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih menatapnya bengong.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Yoochun pada diri sendiri bingung. Yunho sudah menghilang didapur sana meninggalkan Yoochun bersama si kembar.

"Umma!" Seru Yunho pada sosok yeoja yang walau sudah berumur namun masih terlihat begitu cantik. Heechul yang baru selesai menyusun belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya bersama si kembar dan Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara sang anak.

"Yunho!" Balas Heechul yang terlihat senang melihat sosok sang anak, Heechul pun segera memeluk Yunho yang sudah beberapa bulan tak ditemuinya.

"Umma kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau mau ke Korea?" Tanya Yunho.

"Umma sengaja datang tanpa memberitahumu dahulu." Balas Heechul santai seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi.

"Umma tinggal dirumah sendirian? Appa tak ikut dengan umma?" Tanya Yunho yang duduk diseberang Heechul.

"Umma datang sendiri, appa-mukan terlalu sibuk mana mau dia menemani umma-mu ini." Balas Heechul dengan nada sinis membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis, umma-nya tak pernah berubah pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Umma tinggal disini saja selama di Korea kalau begitu." Saran Yunho.

"Aniya, umma tinggal dirumah orangtua Yoochun. Ada hal yang harus umma dan umma Yoochun bicarakan," Jelas Heechul membuat Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya, "Jangan pasang wajah jelekmu itu. Walau umma tak tinggal disini tapi umma akan sering-sering datang kemari." Ucap Heechul yang membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Umma memang harus sering-sering kemari, Changmin dan Kibum pasti senang melihat umma disini." Balas Yunho.

"Umma tak yakin, mereka sudah punya Jaejoong bukan. Mereka pasti lebih senang ditemani Jaejoong dari pada umma." Ucap Heechul ketus membuat Yunho terdiam sesaat.

"Umma jangan bilang begitu, Jaejong itu hanya..."

"Aish! Iya-iya, umma mengerti. Kau tak perlu mejelaskannya. Aku halmonie mereka pasti mereka tetap senang kalau aku disini." Potong Heechul cepat, Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Tentu saja mereka senang pada umma karena apa yang mereka inginkan selalu umma berikan, umma terlalu memanjakan kedua anakku." Goda Yunho membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"Mereka cucuku tersayang tentu saja aku akan memanjakan mereka." Balas Heechul.

"Tapi kau terlalu memanjakan mereka umma." Sahut Yunho.

"Kalau bukan aku yang memanjakan mereka lalu siapa? Aku tak yakin kau selalu memanjakan mereka, apa lagi Jaejoong. Umma belum benar-benar menerima dia." Seru Heechul membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Jaejoong namja yang baik kok umma, dia juga menyukai Changmin dan Kibum." Balas Yunho.

"Tetap saja umma belum bisa menerima dia sepenuhnya." Sahut Heechul dengan nada tegas yang akhirnya benar-benar membuat Yunho terdiam.

'_Kenapa umma tak mau menerima Jaejoong sebagai pengasuh kedua anakku?' _Pikir Yunho bingung. Sepertinya pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Heechul tak sepenuhnya saling menyambung karena Heechul membicarakan Jaejoong sebagai calon menantunya sedangkan Yunho membicarakan Jaejoong sebagai pengasuh kedua anaknya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 08 July 2013, 01.33 PM

Q & A:

Q: Endingnya bakal sad apa happy?  
A: Endingnya masih lama... #Niupin kuku #DiGamparReaders. Maunya sad apa happy?

Q: Bakal ada Junsu nggak?  
A: Sepertinya di next chapter Junsu bakal nongol.

Q: Heechul bakal nerima Jaejoong ga kalau tahu Jae namja?  
A: Molla... lihat nanti saja.

Q: Kapan Jaejoong di 'Tusuk' beneran ma Yunho?  
A: Sepertinya 2 / 3 chapter lagi tapi ngebuatnya sedikit lama ne kan daku harus puasa jadi mengurangi ngetik FF NC dulu.

Q: Ini FF M-Preg nggak?  
A: belum tahu juga, Dean bingung. Mau kalian gimana?


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul, 55th

Kim Junsu as Yunho Cousin, 24th.

Chap: 13

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Heechul sudah dua minggu berada di Seoul, walau pun dia tak tinggal ditempat Yunho tapi hampir setiap hari dia datang ke apartement sang anak untuk bertemu dengan kedua cucu tercintanya. Kehadiran Heechul tentu membuat Kibum dan Changmin gembira karena mereka bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang mereka inginkan dari sang nenek tapi kebahagiaan itu tak dirasakan oleh Jaejoong juga. Pasalnya selama ada Heechul dirumah Jaejoong selalu menjadi bahan _bully_an dari yang dibentak-bentak karena melakukan kesalahan kecil, dibilang tak bisa melakukan apa pun sampai disuruh ini itu oleh Heechul. Jaejoong bukannya tak suka dengan Heechul hanya saja dia kurang suka diperlakukan seperti anak tiri oleh calon mertuanya itu, belum jadi menantu saja sudah di_bully _apa lagi kalau sudah jadi menantu?

"_Annyeong Ahjumma." _Sapa Jaejoong sopan saat ia mendapatkan sosok Heechul dan Yoochun ketika membuka pintu apartement.

"Kau ini lelet sekali sih membukakan pintu saja lama." Semprot Heechul yang langsung masuk kedalam dan melewati Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal.

"Jangan diambil hati," Seru Yoochun menepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan lalu ikut masuk menyusul Heechul, Jaejoong pun menyusul mereka setelah menutup pintu.

"KIM JAEJOONG CEPAT KEMARI!" Seru Heechul berteriak memanggil Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

'_Apa Ahjumma tak bisa memanggilku dengan nada sewajarnya? Teriakan cemprengnya itu pasti didengar sampai ketetangga sebelah, memalukan!' _Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kembali dengan kesal. Hari barunya yang melelahkan dengan si nenek sihir dimulai kembali, pikir Jaejoong lagi.

"Yack! Kau tak mendengar panggilaku huh?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah berdiri didepannya sambil bercekak pingang dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat merasakan aura mengintimidasi yang Heechul keluarkan.

"Maaf ahjumma aku tadi menutup pintu dulu." Jawab Jaejoong sopan.

"Kau ini, membukakan pintu atau menutup pintu saja lama. Apa kau tak bisa bekerja dengan lebih cepat, bagaimana mau menjadi seorang istri dan umma kalau kerjamu saja lambat sekali." Ucap Heechul mulai menceramahi Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil mendengar omelan Heechul hingga rasanya telinga Jaejoong memerah.

"Sudahlah umma, jangan marahi Joongie terus kasihan dia lagian ini masih pagi apa umma tak bosan atau lelah menceramahinya terus." Sela Yoochun yang sedikit kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang dikerasi Heechul setiap hari.

"Kau diam saja jangan ikut campur!" Balas Heechul, Yoochun menghela nafasnya pelan dan akhirnya mengalah. Heechul memang mengerikan kalau sudah dalam keadaan mood buruk, "Changmin dan Kibum sudah bangun belum?" Tanya Heechul yang kembali menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Belum ahjumma." Balas Jaejoong pelan, dia berharap tak akan dimarahi lagi setelah ini.

"Kalau Yunho?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Sama ahjumma, baru Joongie saja yang sudah bangun." Balas Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, cepat kau bangunkan kedua cucuku lalu mandikan mereka dan pakaikan pakaian yang bagus pada mereka berdua dan jangan lupa kemas beberapa baju mereka kedalam koper karana aku akan mengajak mereka ke Jeju siang ini." Suruh Heechul, Jaejoong menatap Heechul bingung. Heechul dan si kembar mau ke Jeju? Mau ngapain? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba sekali perginya? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jeju? Mau apa membawa mereka ke Jeju Ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Jangan banyak tanya kerjakan saja apa yang kusuruh tadi padamu dan jangan lelet!" Balas Heechul ketus, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamar Changmin dan Kibum.

'_Ahjumma pikir aku pembantu apa disuruh ini dan itu. Kalau saja bukan karena aku menyukai anaknya sudah sejak awal kulawan kata-katanya itu, dasar nenek sihir!' _Gerutu Jaejoong lagi dalam hati seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"JANGAN PAKAI LELET KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriak Heechul lagi seperti seorang ibu tiri yang jahat dalam dongeng cinderella.

"Ne Ahjumma." Balas Jaejoong kesal ia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar si kembar sebelum diomeli lagi.

'_Tak perlu berteiak dan memanggilku dengan nama lengkap juga kali.' _Kesal Jaejoong.

"Aish anak itu!" Gerutu Heechul yang melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar Changmin dan Kibum.

"Umma terlalu keras pada Joongie, kalau nanti dia kabur dan meninggalkan Yunho bagaimana? Umma tak jadi punya menantu lagi dan kasihan si kembar yang tak jadi punya umma." Seru Yoochun yang beranjak menuju menaja makan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya salah satu kursi sebelum ia mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Tampaknya Yoochun kelaparan, salahkan saja Heechul yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya segera mandi lalu mengajaknya ke apartement Yunho padahal ia belum sarapan sejak semalam.

"Kalau menghadapiku saja dia sudah tak tahan bagaimana mau mengambil alih posisi nyonya Jung dariku?" Balas Heechul yang lalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang asik dengan roti selainya coklatnya.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho, ia menghela nafasnya pelan saat melihat sang anak masih bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya.

"JUNG YUNHO! KAU MASIH MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN?!" Teriak Heechul membuat Yunho yang masih tertidur terbangun karena kaget. Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya, nafasnya terlihat memburu karena ia terbangun dengan tiba-tiba sedangkan sang umma sibuk membuka tirai jendela didalam kamarnya.

"Umma... Umma ingin membunuhku? Apa umma tak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih manis? Dan lagi ini baru setengah delapan pagi tapi kenapa umma sudah ada di rumahku? Apa umma tak ada kerjaan lain?" Tanya Yunho kesal, ia tampak berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Kau cepat bangun dan segera mandi lalu kemasi baju-bajumu kedalam koper. Kita akan pergi ke Jeju siang ini!" Bukannya menjawab serentetan pertanyaan yang sang anak berikan, Heechul malah memberikan perintah pada Yunho.

"Mau apa kita ke Jeju? Hari ini aku memang libur umma tapi tak bisakah umma biarkan anak umma yang tampan ini beristirahat di rumahnya atau diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada manja. Hei Jung Yunho, kau tak ingat sudah punya dua anak? Kenapa masih manja saja.

"Tak bisa, kita harus ke Jeju siang ini untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman Hwang Haraboji." Balas Heechul, Yunho terdiam seraya menatapnya sang umma tajam.

"Hwang Haraboji meninggal? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Yunho yang terlihat shock.

"Terkena serangan jantung tadi subuh. Umma baru diberi kabar beberapa jam yang lalu, karena appa-mu tak bisa datang jadi kita yang harus datang kesana mengantikan appa-mu," Seru Heechul, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Kalau kau mengerti dengan kata-kata umma cepat mandi lalu bersiap-siap." Ucap Heechul sebelum ia keluar dari dalam kamar Yunho untuk membuatkan sarapan pagi seperti biasanya. Sepeninggalan Heechul, Yunho langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

_o0o_

Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Yoochun dan Si kembar Jung berangkat ke Jeju bersama. Awalnya Jaejoong tak akan ikut tapi Yunho memaksa agar Jaejoong bisa ikut bersama mereka apa lagi Si Kembar juga memakasa ingin pergi bersama Jaejoong juga karena itulah akhirnya Heechul mengizinkan Jaejoong ikut bersama mereka berlima. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah kembali normal walau terkadang Yunho masih sering dibayang-bayangi oleh perbuatan nista-nya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Kau pernah pergi ke Jeju sebelumnya, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho seraya menatap wajah bahagia Jaejoong. Mereka berenam baru tiba di Jeju beberapa menitnya lalu dan sekarang sedang berada didalam mobil yang membawa mereka kekediaman keluarga Hwang.

"Belum pernah hyung, ini yang pertama kalinya. Kalau hyung sudah berapa kali?" Tanya Jaejoong balik seraya menatap kearah Yunho.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lupa. Waktu kecil hyung sering datang kemari bersama appa dan umma. Tapi sejak menginjak bangku kuliah hyung mulai jarang kemari." Jawab Yunho.

"Begitu, apa disana banyak keluarga hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, beberapa keluarga appa tinggal di Jeju dan sisanya menetap di China, kalau keluarga umma menetap di Gwangju." Jelas Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu yang meninggal itu Haraboji-nya hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi hati-hati.

"Ne tapi, Hwang Haraboji itu bukan appa dari appa-nya hyung. Dia kakak dari Haraboji hyung tapi keluarga kami cukup dekat karena itu kita tetap harus datang kepemakamannya sebagai keluarga inti juga." Jelas Yunho yang tersenyum pada Jaejoong seraya mengelus rambut Kibum yang kini tengah tertidur diatas pangkuan Jaejoong dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada namja cantik tadi. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan Yunho masih terus menatapnya membuat ia sedikit merasa risih.

"Jae, aku..."

"Yack! Jung Yunho! Kim Jaejoong! Mau sampai kapan kalian didalam mobil terus? Kita sudah sampai, cepat turun dan bantu kau membawa koper-koper kita." Seru Yoochun menganggu keasikan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit merasa lega karena Yoochun tiba-tiba datang tapi tidak dengan Yunho yang mengendus kesal.

"Sebaiknya hyung bantu Chunnie hyung sebelum dia kembali mengomel." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit tertawa lalu mengendong Kibum turun dari dalam mobil. Yunho segera turun mengejar Jaejoong tapi sebelumnya ia sempat menghampiri salah satu maid keluarga Hwang yang tengah mengendong Changmin yang tertidur, Yunho mengambil Changmin dari maid tadi lalu menyusul Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Yack! Jung Yunho! Kau mau lari kemana, cepat bantu aku. Dasar pemalas!" Teriak Yoochun yang tengah mengeluarkan koper-koper merek dari dalam mobil.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pemalas huh? Kau tak lihat aku sedang mengendong benda paling berhargaku?" Jawab Yunho sambil memperlihatkan Changmin yang tertidur didalam dekapannya pada Yoochun.

"Kau! Aish!" Yoochun mendesah kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya tadi dan Jaejoong yang berada disamping Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Changmin itu bukan benda hyung." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne, tapi dia dan Kibum sangat berharga bagiku melebihi apa pun yang kupunya saat ini." Balas Yunho mengecup wajah Changmin lalu tersenyum bahagia begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya.

"Bawa masuk semua barang-barang kita Yunnie." Seru Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang menganggu YunJae.

'_Si nenek sihir datang disaat yang tak tepat!' _Seru Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ne umma setelah aku meletakkan Changmin di dalam. Kajja Joongie bawa Kibum juga." Ajak Yunho yang dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkan Heechul, Jaejoong yang tak ingin diceramahi Heechul pun segera mengejar Yunho.

"Umma..." Rengek Yoochun pada Heechul.

"Cepat bawa semua kopernya masuk, hujan sudah mau turun, umma tak mau kalau baju-baju didalam koper itu jadi basah semua." Seru Heechul membuat Yoochun tersenyum kecut apa lagi Heechul langsung pergi kedalam rumah begitu saja tanpa membantunya.

"Umma... kau tega padaku, umma sama saja seperti Yunho." Ucap Yoochun kesal lalu kembali mengeluarkan koper dari dalam bagasi mobil. Yoochun sedikit bingung, mereka pergi hanya berenam saja tapi kenapa ada lebih dari enam buah koper yang mereka bawa. _Pasti ini kerjaan umma yang membawa banyak barang tak berguna, _pikir Yoochun dalam hati.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Seseorang pada Yoochun yang terlihat kesal, Yoochun bahkan tak menatap kearah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Balas Yoochun ketus.

"Yakin bisa sendiri? Tapi lebih baik kalau kau menerima bantuan dariku." Kata orang tadi yang tanpa izin lagi langsung menyentuh koper Yoochun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak perlu bantuan dari... Mu." Seru Yoochun yang langsung terdiam, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau kini ia tengah memagang salah satu tangan seorang namja di depannya. Namja yang entah bagaimana terlihat imut dan manis. Namja yang bisa membuat Yoochun terdiam terpana menatap wajahnya.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Namja tadi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang lain didepan wajah Yoochun, "Kalau kau tak apa-apa bisa tolong lepas tanganku tidak?" Pinta namja imut tadi tapi tampaknya Yoochun masih terlena.

"HEI!" Teriak namja imut tadi mengagetkan Yoochun membuat sang cassanova terkejut dan dengan refleks melepaskan tangan namja imut didepannya, "Kau ini kenapa? Dasar aneh." Ucap namja tadi lagi lalu mengambil salah satu koper dan pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang baru sadar.

"Hei, tu-tunggu dulu." Panggil Yoochun tapi namja tadi tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yunho hyung, annyeong!" Sapa sang namja imut pada Yunho yang baru keluar rumah berniat membantu Yoochun mengangkat koper mereka.

"Su-ie? Kim Junsu, aniya?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne hyung ini aku. Kukira hyung tak akan mengingatku lagi, kita kan sudah lima tahun tak berjumpa." Balas namja imut bernama Junsu tadi.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengingatmu, wajahmu saja tak banyak berubah, tubuhmu juga masih montok terutama bokong besarmu ini." Seru Yunho yang dengan nakal menepuk butt Junsu lalu tertawa keras dan berlari meninggalkan Junsu yang sudah berteriak dan marah-marah tak jelas.

Yunho dan Junsu merupakan sepupu jauh, mereka sering bermain bersama waktu kecil dan Yunho memang senang mengerjai Junsu sampai membuat namja imut tadi menangis. Salah satu cara Yunho menganggu Junsu yang seperti tadi, mengodanya karena tubuh montok Junsu dan butt-nya yang 'wow' itu.

Yunho masih tertawa senang setelah mengoda Junsu saat ia sampai ditempat Yoochun dan tak tahukan Yunho kalau Yoochun tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini seolah-olah Yunho itu makanan yang enak untuk dimakan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu, aku hanya mau menidurkan Changmin didalam saja. Sudah jangan marah lagi, sekarang aku akan membantumu." Ucap Yunho tanpa dosa seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoochun.

"Kau mengenal dia?" Tanya Yoochun yang kembali sibuk dengan koper mereka.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Namja yang tadi kau pukul butt-nya." Balas Yoochun.

"Oh... Dia sepupuku." Balas Yunho santai.

"Namanya?" Tanya Yoochun lagi, Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Kau menyukai sepupuku?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Sepertinya, dia sexy." Balas Yoochun santai.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau hidup tenang kalau kau mengodanya." Balas Yunho seraya menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Waeyo? Kau tega sekali pada temanmu ini, Yun." Balas Yoochun dengan nada dibuat-buat sedih.

"Pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak." Balas Yunho kekeh.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan dia jatuh ditangan playboy sepertimu." Balas Yunho cepat.

"Aku bukan playboy, aku kan tak punya kekasih satu pun." Balas Yoochun.

"Kekasih memang tak punya, tapi kau punya banyak simpanan. Pokoknya aku tak akan membiarkan Junsu jatuh padamu." Kekeh Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Yoochun kedalam rumah seraya membawa dua buah koper ukuran sedang.

"Kalau begitu Jaejoong untukku." Seru Yoochun membuat langkah Yunho terhenti, Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Kau cari mati?!" Seru Yunho dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya membuat Yoochun sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Yoochun membalas perkataan Yunho tadi dengan senyuman cangungnya seraya mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, salah tingkah.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 29 Agustus 2013, 08.48 PM.

Endingnya kapan Dean belum tahu tapi yang jelas FF ini udh lebih dari 1/2 cerita keseluruhan. Mungkin dalam 1 atau 2 chap lagi YunJae bakal NC-an, dan kalau ada mood mau buat Yoosu sekalian. Yang minta FF ini jadi M-Preg Dean masih benar-benar mempertimbangkannya. Penyebutan Jaejoong namja tapi Heechul nggak ngeh itu sengaja kok ^_^ Maaf ya moment Si Twins di beberapa chapter terakhir jadi menghilang, diusahakan chap depat mereka berulah lagi kok. **  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul, 55th

Kim Junsu as Yunho Cousin, 24th.

Choi Siwon, 6th.

Chap: 13

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

"BUMMIE! MINNIE! KALIAN DIMANA CHAGYA?!" Teriak Junsu mencari si kembar yang tak lain adalah anak dari saudara sepupunya. Junsu mengitari taman luas di belakang rumah beberapa kali sambil memanggil nama si kembar tapi ia tak juga menemukan keberadaan Kibum dan Changmin yang tengah bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon bunga yang rindang.

Semua berawal dari pertemuan Junsu dan Si kembar yang sedikit heboh, sebenarnya Junsu saja yang heboh sampai-sampai Kibum dan Changmin jadi takut padanya.

"_Kya... Jung Changmin! Jung Kibum! Kalian imut sekali!" Seru Junsu gemas sambil mencubiti dan mengecupi pipi kedua keponakannya tadi berkali-kali._

"_Hiks... Hiks... Hua...Hyung Bummie takut." Seru Kibum yang langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Changmin._

"_Aigo... Bummie kenapa takut pada hyung? Hyungkan tidak jahat, bukan begitu Minnie?" Tanya Junsu sambil mencubiti gemas kedua pipi Changmin. Changmin terdiam menatap Junsu cukup lama sampai..._

"_Joongie hyung, Min takut!" Changmin dan Kibum langsung berlari kedalam pelukan Kibum dan tak mau dilepaskan, keduanya malah menyembunyikan kepala mereka dibalik baju Jaejoong membuat sang empunya baju sedikit risih karena bajunya tertarik keatas memperlihatkan perut ratanya. Lain Jaejoong lain juga Yunho yang saat itu juga berada disana, dia malah merasa campur aduk antara senang dan sedikit kesal melihat kelakukan kedua anaknya bersama Jaejoong tapi ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa merasa seperti itu._

Sejak pertemuan pertama itulah sebisa mungkin Kibum dan Changmin menjauhi Junsu yang mereka anggap seperti penyihir. Kibum dan Changmin bahkan selalu menempel, bergelayutan manja dikaki atau ngumpet didalam baju Jaejoong dan Yunho kemana pun kedua orang tadi pergi karena takut kalau-kalau Junsu akan menganggu mereka. Tapi sayangnya sore ini Yunho sibuk dengan pemakaman Haraboji-nya bersama Yoochun dan Jaejoong sibuk membantu didapur sehingga si kembar tak ada penjagaan dan dibiarkan bermain ditaman bekalang bersama Junsu yang menawarkan diri menjaga keduanya.

"Shuuttt... Jangan berisik Bummie, nanti kita ketahuan sama penyihir seram tadi." Bisik Changmin pada sang adik yang bersembunyi disampingnya.

"Bummie takut hyung, ayo kembali kedalam rumah." Ajak Kibum yang memengang erat baju Changmin.

"Aniya, kalau kita masuk kedalam rumah nanti kita ketahuan sama penyihirnya." Balas Changmin masih berbisik.

"Tapi Bummie takut hyung. Disini juga banyak nyamuk nakal." Ucap Kibum yang sesekali menepuk nyamuk yang berterbangan didekatnya atau mengaruk bekas gigitan nyamuk tadi ditubuhnya.

"Jangan berisik nanti kita ketahuan." Ingat Changmin lagi.

"Bummie nggak suka disini. Bummie benci nyamuk." Ucap Kibum ngambek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Changmin mengintip kesekeliling tempat mereka bersembunyi memastikan tak ada Junsu disana. Setelah benar-benar yakin tak melihat sosok Junsu, Changmin pun berkata pada Kibum, "Ayo ikut hyung." Changmin menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kibum. Keduanya keluar dari persembunyian sambil berlari pelan kearah berlawanan dimana Junsu berada sebelumnya.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum yang mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Changmin yang lebih cepat.

"Kita cari tempat persembunyian yang bagus." Balas Changmin masih berlari pelan sambil menarik sang adik.

"Hyung tunggu." Kibum menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Changmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ada perahu, ayo kesana!" Ajak Kibum sambil menunjuk sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Danau tadi cukup luas dan terdapat sebuah perahu kecil yang tengah berlabuh.

"Ne, kajja!" Changmin berlari cepat menuju danau meninggalkan Kibum yang mengejarnya dibelakang.

"Hyung tunggu!" Teriak Kibum kesal, Changmin suka sekali meninggalkannya tak tahukan sang kakak kalau ia bertubuh lebih kecil walau mereka berdua itu kembar.

"Ayo cepat Bummie, kalau tidak cepat nanti ditangkap penyihir jahat!" Seru Changmin menakut-nakuti Kibum, Kibum yang ketakutan pun menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Hyung bodoh! Bummie marah pada hyung." Ucap Kibum seraya memukul Changmin pelan saat ia sadar tengah dikerjai sang hyung apa lagi Changmin tampak tertawa gembira setelah mengerjainya. Kibum yang ngambek melipat kedua tangannya didada lalu memunggungi Changmin. Kini keduanya sudah berada diatas dermaga kecil dipinggir danau tadi.

"Bummie lihat anak ikannya banyak!" Seru Changmin sambil menunjuk segerombol ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang didekat mereka. Kibum yang awalnya marah seolah melupakan kekesalannya tadi setelah melihat ikan-ikan yang Changmin tunjuk.

"Huwa... ikannya banyak! Yang disana lebih besar hyung." Seru Kibum senang sambil menunjuk ikan-ikan yang dilihatnya.

"Bummie itu ditengah sana ada bunga." Tunjuk Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Huwa... Itu bunga apa hyung?" Tanya Kibum pada sang kakak.

"Molla." Jawab Changmin tak tahu.

"Hyung bodoh seperti appa." Balas Kibum, Changmin menatap sang adik kesal.

"Aniya, hyung tidak bodoh. Hyung hanya..."

"Hyung... ada kodok! Kodok! Kodok!" Seru Kibum senang sambil menujuk seekor kodok berukuran sedang yang dilihatnya, saking senangnya Kibum sampai melompat-lompat gembira.

"Mana? Hyung tak lihat." Tanya Changmin.

"Itu yang disana yang berwarna hijau itu." Balas Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kodok tadi.

"Mana? Mana?" Tanya Changmin yang tak juga menemukan apa yang Kibum maksud.

"Ih... hyung yang itu... tuh!" Seru Kibum.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Itu loh... itu! Sini-sini... yang didekat daun besar itu." Ucap Kibum sambil mengandeng sang hyung dan menunjukkan kodok yang dia maksud.

"PI-KA-BOO!" Tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kibum datang mengagetkan si kembar. Si kembar yang terlonjak kaget berteriak bersama, Kibum bahkan hampir jatuh kedalam danau dan salah satu kakinya sudah masuk kedalam air karena terpeleset hingga membuat sendal kirinya masuk kedalam danau tadi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Huwa... Hyung sendal Bummie jatuh." Isak Kibum pelan yang perlahan semakin keras saat sendalnya terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Ahahahah... Begitu caja menangis dasal cengeng!" Ledek namja kecil yang mengagetkan mereka, "Anak cengeng, ada anak cengeng, anak cengeng, ada anak cengeng." Seru namja tadi mengejek Kibum sambil berjoget-joget lucu, Kibum yang terus diledek semakin keras menangis hingga wajahnya memerah dan dipenuhi air mata.

"Yack! Anak nakal jangan mengejek adikku dasar cadel," Balas Changmin yang kesal karena sang adik terus diledek, "Sudah Bummie jangan menangis lagi." Changmin menghapus air mata Kibum. Kibum masih terisak walau sudah tak menangis keras.

"Huuu... Ada anak cengeng, anak manja, ada anak manja, anak mami." Ledek namja kecil tadi terus membuat Changmin kesal.

"Berhenti meledek adikku, awas ya kamu nantiku pukul." Ancam Changmin seraya menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan menantang ala anak kecil.

"Enggak takut... enggak takut..." Balas anak tadi mengoyang-goyangkan pantatnya didepan Changmin.

"Yack! Kemari kupukul kamu." Kesal Changmin yang langsung berlari mengejar anak kecil tadi yang sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Hyung! Jangan tinggalin Bummie!" Teriak Kibum memanggil Changmin yang meninggalkannya sendiri. Takut ditinggal oleh Changmin, Kibum akhirnya berlari mengejar Changmin dan melupakan sendalnya yang masih hanyut didanau. Kibum mengejar Changmin dengan satu sendal saja hingga akhirnya ia malah tersandung dan jatuh ditanah.

"HYUNG! Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Jangan tinggalin Bummie sendiri. Huwa... hiks... hiks... hikss..." Kibum menangis kencang, akibat terjatuh tadi lututnya tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah tapi karena dia masih anak-anak dan sedikit manja terkena luka sedikit saja sudah kesakitan dan menangis.

"Cup... cup... Jangan menangis," Ucap seorang namja lainnya yang kini tengah berjongkok didepan Kibum, Kibum yang menyadari keberadaan anak tadi tak menangis meraung lagi tapi dia masih terisak sesekali, "Sakitkah?" Tanya namja tadi, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Tahan ya," Ucap namja tadi membersihkan lutuh Kibum dari tanah lalu meniup luka yang terbuka, "Masih sakit?" Tanya anak tadi lagi.

"Perih," Balas Kibum pelan. Anak tadi beranjak berdiri lalu memetik sebuah daun besar dan menempelkan daun tadi diluka Kibum, "Sakit." Ucap Kibum terisak.

"Maaf. Tahan ne, sakitnya pasti cepat hilang setelah ini." Ucap namja tadi, Kibum yang percaya pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada anak tadi.

"Nde, lain kali jangan lari-lari lagi ya. Kalau jatuh kan sakit." Balas anak didepan Kibum mengingatkan.

"Bummie sedang mengejar Changmin hyung tadi, Bummie ditinggal sendiri padahalkan Bummie takut sendirian." Jelas Kibum sedih dan ia tak tahu dimana sang hyung kini berada bersama namja nakal yang baru mereka temui tadi.

"Changmin hyung, nuguya?"

"Changmin hyung itu hyung-nya Bummie, kita kembar." Balas Kibum yang lagi-lagi tersenyum senang, "Hyung, nama hyung siapa? Namaku Jung Kibum." Tanya Kibum polos.

"Nama hyung ini," Balas anak tadi sambil mengukir namanya ditanah dengan sepotong ranting kecil, "Bummie sudah bisa baca dan menulis?" Tanya anak tadi pada Kibum, Kibum pun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Bummie belum bisa baca dan menulis tapi Bummie punya banyak buku bergambar dirumah," Pamer Kibum bangga, "Hyung cara baca itu bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjuk tulisan anak didepannya tadi.

"Aniya, hyung tak akan memberitahukan pada Bummie." Balas anak tadi sombong.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum polos.

"Pokoknya tak akan hyung beritahu." Kekeh anak tadi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Bummie panggil hyung keroro hyung saja nde." Saran Kibum, namja didepannya memandang Kibum yang tengah tersenyum senang.

"Andwae! Tak boleh." Balas anak tadi.

"Keroro hyung!" Seru Kibum senang.

"Waeyo? Kenapa keroro?" Tanya anak tadi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Karena hyung pernah memberi Bummie boneka keroro." Balas Kibum senang, anak yang tengah berada didepan Kibum memang pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya. Seharusnya anak seusia Kibum tak mengingat hal itu tapi karena Kibum sangat menyukai keroro makanya Kibum sampai mengingat siapa namja kecil yang sudah memberikan boneka keroro padanya.

"Bummie ingat?" Tanya anak tadi, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya semangat, "Tapi hyung nggak ingat." Balas anak tadi polos, Kibum langsung memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, "Bummie kenapa pakai sendalnya Cuma sebelah?" tanya anak tadi lagi yang baru sadar kalau dikaki Kibum Cuma hanya ada sendal sebelah kanan saja.

"Tadi jatuh disana." Jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk danau dimana ia menjatuhkan sendalnya.

"Kenapa nggak diambil lagi kalau jatuh?" Tanya anak tadi.

"Tangan Bummie nggak sampai, sendalnya udah dibawa lari sama ikan. Sendal Bummie lucu sih ada gambar keroronya makanya ikan suka sama sendal Bummie." Balas Kibum lugu, namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Ikannya nakal nde." Ucap anak tadi.

"Um... ikannya nakal." Balas Kibum setuju.

"Disini banyak nyamuk, ayo masuk kedalam rumah." Ajak anak kecil tadi yang tengah sibuk menepuki nyamuk yang terbang diatas kepala Kibum.

"Nde, kajja," Seru Kibum sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi, anak kecil yang bersamanya membantu Kibum membersihkan debu yang menempel di celana Kibum, "Kaki Bummie sakit kalau dipakai berjalan." Rengek Kibum manja, namja didepannya menatap Kibum sesaat.

"Kajja hyung gendong." Anak kecil tadi berlutut membelakanggi Kibum dan bersiap hendak mengendong Kibum dipunggung, Kibum berteriak senang lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher namja tadi dan menempelkan tubuhnya dipunggu namja tadi pula.

"Wae hyung? Ayo pulang kerumah." Tanya Kibum polos karena mereka tak beranjak-beranjak juga dari tempat tadi.

"Bummie berat, hyung tak bisa mengendong Bummie. Bummie terlalu gendut sih." Ucap anak tadi, Kibum sudah beranjak dari punggungnya dan kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Keroro hyung jahat, Bummie kan nggak gendut, nggak berat juga." Seru Kibum sambil memukuli tubuh namja yang lebih besar darinya tadi bertubi-tubi.

"Nde... nde... Mianhae. Iya, Kibum nggak berat atau gemuk kok. Hyung saja yang lemah," Balas anak tadi cepat sambil menghindari pukulan dari Kibum, "Sudah kajja pulang, kita jalannya pelan-pelan saja." Ajak namja tadi yang meraih tangan kiri Kibum untuk digandengnya. Kibum dan anak tadi berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan kembali kerumah utama keluarga Hwang. Mereka berdua jalan cukup lambat karena Kibum sering kali mengeluh sakit pada kakinya dan kalau sudah begitu anak yang bersamanya akan merayunya dulu sambil meniup-niup letut Kibum yang terluka.

"Bummie! Aigo... Ternyata kamu disini, hyung mencarimu kemana-mana tahu." Seru Jaejoong yang akhirnya menemukan Kibum tengah bersama namja asing, sudah sejak tadi ia bersama Junsu –Yang sekarang ada dibelakangnya– berkeliling taman hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum dan Changmin saja.

"Joongie hyung!" Seru Kibum senang yang langsung berlari memeluk Jaejoong yang berlutut dan melupakan rasa sakit dilututnya.

"Aish... Kau hyung cari kemana-mana tahu," Seru Junsu gemas sambil mengacar rambut Kibum, Kibum yang sadar akan keberadaan Junsu dengan refleks langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam baju yang Jaejoong gunakan. Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah Kibum sedangkan Junsu mendengus kesal, "Kau jual mahal pada hyung, hum." Goda Junsu sambil menusuk-nusuk pinggang Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya pelan membuat tubuh Kibum mengeliat kesana kemari sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya memukul asal kearah Junsu.

"Aigo... Bummie sudah tak manis lagi hum? Ya sudah hyung sama Wonnie saja," Seru Junsu yang memeluk namja yang tadi bersama Kibum, "Wonnie suka pada hyung bukan?" Tanya Junsu pada namja kecil yang kini ada didalam pelukkannya. Namja yang dipanggil Wonnie yang bernama asli Siwon tadi menganggukan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, "Wonnie memang lebih manis dari Bummie." Ucap Junsu sengaja karena ia tahu kini Kibum tengah mencuri lihat dari sela-sela baju Jaejoong.

"Keroro hyung jangan mau dekat-dekat sama penyihir jahat, sini sembunyi sama Bummie." Balas Kibum yang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya memanggil Siwon sambil mengintip dari balik baju Jaejoong yang disingkapnya.

"Bummie, baju hyung jangan diangkat-angkat." Seru Jaejoong yang tak dihiraukan Kibum.

"Sini-sini." Panggil Kibum pada Siwon.

"Hayo ketangkap." Seru Junsu yang tiba-tiba memengang tangan Kibum membuat si kecil manja tadi berteriak kencang dan Junsu pun langsung melepaskan tangan Kibum lalu tertawa senang.

"Bummie! Bummie! Bummie suka pada Wonnie ne?" Tanya Junsu yang kembali mengoda Kibum yang tegah bersembunyi didalam baju Jaejoong lagi.

"Penyihir jahat jangan dekat-dekat Keroro hyung!" Pekik Kibum dari dalam baju Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Penyihir jahat? Yack, kecil-kecil Bummie sudah nakal juga ya seperti appa-nya saja." Balas Junsu sambil mengendus kesal, Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah paman dan keponakan tadi. Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah lumayan dekat padahal keduanya baru berkenalan tadi pagi saat Yunho mengenalkan keduanya, "Bummie, Siwonnie hyung-nya buat Junsu hyung boleh?" Tanya Junsu yang masih memeluk Siwon, Kibum mengintip dari balik baju Jaejoong, dilihatnya Junsu yang tengah mengecup gemas kedua pipi Siwon tapi namja kecil tadi diam saja dan hanya sesekali tertawa kegelian. Kibum yang bisa dikatakan sedikit cemburu melihat Junsu bersama Siwon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu mendekati Junsu dan Siwon.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Junsu sengaja memanas-manasi Kibum dengan memeluk Siwon manja. Kibum berdiri didepan Junsu lalu meraih salah satu tangan Junsu dan mengigitnya kuat membuat sang paman berteriak kaget. Setelah mengigit Junsu, Kibum menarik Siwon bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jaejoong.

"Bummie kenapa nakal pada Junsu hyung? Ayo minta maaf dulu," Seru Jaejoong seraya menatap Kibum yang tengah menunduk takut dimarahi Jaejoong, Kibum bahkan sampai meremas tangan Siwon yang masih digengamnya, "Bummie?" Jaejoong masih menatap Kibum yang kini beralih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Siwon.

"Hyung, Bummie jangan dimarahin." Pinta Siwon, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Bummie kemari, hyung tak marah kok pada Bummie. Hyung Cuma tak suka melihat Bummie nakal pada Junsu hyung," Rayu Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Kibum pelan, Kibum yang merasa Jaejoong tak akan marah padanya lalu memeluk Jaejoong manja, "Bummie minta maaf sama Junsu hyung nde." Pinta Jaejoong, Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bummie nggak mau minta maaf." Balas Kibum yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Jae jangan dipaksa kalau dia tak mau juga, lagi pula dia Cuma cemburu karena aku mengodanya." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku tak enak pada hyung." Balas Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah tak apa, namanya juga anak kecil wajar kalau nakal. Lebih baik kita cari Changmin sekarang, kajja Wonnie." Ajak Junsu. Junsu dan Siwon bergendengan tangan, berjalan didepan Jaejoong yang mengendong Kibum, mereka berempat berkeliling taman lagi mencari dimana Changmin menghilang.

"Hyung." Panggil Kibum pelan.

"Nde, waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sendal Bummie hilang dibawa ikan." Cerita Kibum polos.

"Dibawa ikan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Sendalnya jatuh disana." Balas Kibum sambil menunjuk tempat dimana ia menghilangkan sendalnya tadi.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita minta appa mengambil sendal Bummie lagi nde." Saran Jaejoong, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"HYUNG!" Teriak Changmin yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah Jaejoong dan memeluk kakinya erat.

"Minnie."

"Yack! Anak nakal kau hilang kemana saja hum? Membuat hyung dan Jaejoong hyung sibuk mencari kalian saja," Ceramah Junsu, Changmin membalas ucapan Junsu dengan juluran lidahnya lalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jaejoong, "Aish... Ya sudah kalian bertiga kembali ke rumah saja dulu. Hyung dan Wonnie mau pergi menemui orang tua Wonnie dulu." Suruh Junsu yang langsung pergi bersama Siwon kearah yang berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan si kembar.

"Sebenarnya kalian kemana saja sih? Kenapa kalian kotor sekali? Terutama Minnie." Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengibas-ngisabkan satu tangannya dibaju Changmin yang terlihat kumal. Kibum masih berada didalam gendongannya pula saat itu. Changmin tak membalas perkataan Jaejoong dia hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong menghala nafasnya kembali lalu berkata, "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke kamar dan kalian harus segera mandi sebelum appa kembali kalau tidak kita bisa kena marah appa nanti." Changmin dan Kibum menganggukan kepala mereka pelan. Ketiganya pun beranjak kembali ke kamar mereka lalu berbersih diri sebelum Yunho kembali karena satu jam setelah mereka kembali ke rumah Yunho datang dan mengajak ketiganya untuk makan malam di rumah utama bersama seluruh anggota keluarga.

_o0o_ To Be Countinue _o0o_

Date: 01 September 2013, 11.27 PM.

Karena moment si kembar menghilang selama beberapa chap akhirnya chap 14 ini dean buat full dg si kembar, semoga kalian suka nde. Buat YunJae NC maybe di next chap kl ga ya di chap 16 ahahah... Mollayo!


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin, 3th

Kim Kibum as Jung Kibum, 3th

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Kim Heechul as Jung Heechul, 55th

Kim Junsu as Yunho Cousin, 24th.

Choi Siwon, 6th.

Choi Minho, 5th.

Choi Minki, 3th.

Kim Key Bum, 55th.

Tiffany Hwang, 22th.

Kwon Jiyong as Choi Jiyong, 30th.

Choi Seunghyun, 33th.

Chap: 15

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Acara makan malam di rumah utama keluarga Hwang terasa lebih ramai dari malam sebelumnya karena banyak keluarga yang datang baru tadi pagi atau siang hari, banyak diantara keluarga tadi yang saling kenal tapi juga ada beberapa yang masih belum dikenal karena bukan hanya keluarga inti saja yang berkumpul malam ini.

Haraboji Yunho sebenarnya empat bersaudara, anak pertama dan ketiga perempuan yang menikah dengan namja dari keluarga lain lalu masuk kedalam marga suami mereka, sedangkan anak kedua dan keempat itu laki-laki. Haraboji Yunho sendiri anak kedua.

"Bummie wae?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Kibum yang duduk disamping kirinya, sejak tadi Kibum terus menarik-narik lengan baju Jaejoong.

"Keroro hyung-nya ada dua." Balas Kibum polos sambil menunjuk kearah tiga namja kecil yang duduk diseberang mejanya. Ketiga anak tadi tak lain adalah Siwon yang paling besar lalu seorang namja yang mirip dengan Siwon tapi berbadan sedikit lebih kecil dari namja tampan tadi dan yang terakhir adalah anak yang tadi sore meledek Kibum.

"Keroro hyung? Maksud Bummie, Siwonnie nde?" Tanya Jaejoong, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil mengigit sendok yang dia pengang, "Ah, mungkin itu donsaeng-nya Siwonnie hyung," Sambung Jaejoong, Kibum menatap kearah Jaejoong dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang lucu lalu menatap kearah Siwon dan namja kecil yang mirip dengan Siwon tadi, "Bummie jangan melamun cepat habiskan makanan Bummie. Nanti kalau diambil Minnie hyung bagimana?" Seru Jaejoong sambil meletakkan sepotong daging di piring Kibum. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mulai menghabiskan makanannya lagi.

"Aku senang semua keluaga bisa berkumpul, apa lagi Yunho oppa, Chullie ahjumma dan Jiyong onnie juga datang bersama keponakan-keponakanku jadi rasanya ramai dan sedikit menghilangkan rasa sedih karena kepergian haraboji." Seru Tiffany sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jadi kau melupakan ahjumma-mu ini, huh?" Tanya Key –Umma Junsu– sambil menatap Tiffany sinis, hanya tatapan bercanda saja. Tiffany tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan sepupu umma-nya tadi.

"Aniya ahjumma, mana mungkin aku melupakan ahjumma hanya saja sekarang sedikit berbeda kita kedatangan tamu tambahan yang jarang sekali ikut berkumpul kalau ada acara keluarga. Kalau ahjumma kan berbeda." Balas Tiffany, Key tersenyum manis.

"Ahjumma hanya bercanda." Sahut Key.

"Jiyong onnie, usia anak-anak onnie berapa tahun? Mereka lucu-lucu dan juga tampan seperti appa-nya." Ucap Tiffany bertanya.

"Siwon baru enam tahun, Minho lima tahun lebih dan Minki empat tahun kurang. Minki seumuran dengan anak Yunho." Balas Jiyong.

"Jiyong noona dan Seunghyun hyung itu tiga tahun menikah tapi tak juga dikaruniai anak tapi sekali punya malah tiga tahun berturut-turut punya terus." Seru Junsu mengoda Jiyong.

"Yack, Su-ie..." Protes Jiyong seraya menatap Junsu tajam tapi yang ditatap malah asik tertawa pelan.

"Anak-anakku dengan anak Seunghyun hyung yang paling kecil mana yang lebih tua?" Tanya Yunho pada Seunghyun yang sejak tadi diam menikmati makanannya.

"Kurasa anak-anakmu, Yun. Minki sekarang kalau tidak salah baru berusia tiga tahun sembilan bulan, tiga bulan lagi dia baru genap empat tahun, bukan begitu yeobo?" Tanya Seunghyun meyakinkan jawabannya pada sang istri.

"Iya, Minki baru tiga tahun sembilan bulan tapi dia nakal sekali. Kurasa itu keturunan dari appa-nya." Sahut Jiyong yang mendapat respon tawa pelan dari anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Minki bukan mewarisi kenakalan dariku, tapi darimu yeobo. Siwon dan Minho saja yang menuruni sifat dariku baik-baik saja." Balas Seunghyun membela dirinya, Jiyong menatap sang suami kesal.

"Jadi kau mau bilang Minki nakal gara-gara aku begitu?" Tanya Jiyong sinis.

"Aniya bukan begitu..."

"Fine! Kalau Siwon atau Minho berbuat ulah saat sudah besar nanti itu kesalahanmu karena mereka menuruni sifat dari appa-nya." Ucap Jiyong memotong perkataan sang suami.

"Aigoo... Ini suami istri malah berantem disini." Seru Junsu.

"Salahkan saja hyung-mu itu." Balas Jiyong sinis.

"Noona, sama suami jangan sinis-sinis, nanti Seunghyun hyung cari yang lain loh." Goda Junsu lagi.

"Coba saja kalau berani." Balas Jiyong seraya menatap sang suami tajam.

"Sudah Su-ie jangan goda noona-mu lagi, akhir-akhir ini dia memang jadi tambah sensitif. Mungkin sedang isi lagi." Ucap Seunghyun pada Junsu.

"Mwo?! Jiyong onnie hamil lagi?" Tanya Tiffany sambil menatap kearah Jiyong.

"Mungkin saja." Balas Seunghyun.

"Sudah diperiksakan ke rumah sakit belum?" Tanya Key penasaran.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya ahjumma, bahkan aku sudah menyeretnya ke rumah sakit tapi sampai di rumah sakit dia malah marah-marah dan minta pulang." Balas Seunghyun dengan nada mengoda yang membuat sang istri kesal.

"Kau harus pergi memeriksakannya Yongie, kalau ternyata kau benar-benar hamil bagaimana?" Tanya Key, Jiyong menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak hamil, aku sudah mencoba memeriksanya sendiri. Seunghyun saja yang berlebihan. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedikit sensitif karena terlalu lelah mengurus anak-anak dan rumah apa lagi Minki terlalu aktif. Minki suka sekali mengajak kedua hyung-nya bertengkar itu membuat kepalaku rasanya mau pecah saja." Balas Jiyong pelan.

"Anak seusia Minki kan menang suka begitu Noona, Changmin saja semakin hari semakin nakal padahal Kibum cukup pendiam makanya Changmin sering sekali membuat adiknya menangis. Aku saja sering dipanggil telfon mendadak dari tempat penitipan anak hanya gara-gara ulah Changmin yang membuat Kibum atau anak-anak lain menangis. Kibum kalau sudah menangis susah sekali mendiamkannya." Cerita Yunho.

"Changmin dan Kibum masih dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak?" Tanya Key pada Yunho.

"Terkadang saja." Balas Yunho santai.

"Oh... Chullie, kulihat kau diam terus sejak tadi padahal biasanya kau ini berisik sekali." Tanya Key pada Heechul.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Heechul sinis. Heechul dan Key sebenarnya mereka sudah saling kenal sejak SMA, tapi keduanya bukan sahabat baik. Bisa dikatakan kalau kedua yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik tadi adalah musuh abadi.

"Masih menjengkalkan seperti biasa ternyata." Balas Key santai.

"Umma sedang kesal, tadi sore dia mendapat telfon dari appa tapi sepertinya mereka sedikit bertengkar karena itu mood umma tak bagus saat ini." Jelas Yunho yang tentu saja mendapat death glare gratis dari sang umma yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Huh... Aku heran kenapa Hangeng dulu mau menikah denganmu padahal seharusnya Hangeng masih bisa mendapatkan istri yang lebih dari pada kau ini." Ucap Key santai, Heechul menatap tajam kearah Key.

"Umma, jangan memulai keributan." Ucap Junsu memperingati sang umma.

"Ah! Kulihat kau membawa anggota tambahan Chullie, apa kau tak berniat memperkenalkan mereka pada kami?" Ucap Key bertanya pada Heechul tanpa memperdulikan Junsu yang sekarang menatapnya kesal. Junsu mendesah pelan, umma-nya ini selalu saja mencari masalah dengan ahjumma-nya tadi setiap kali mereka bertemu padahal mereka bukan lagi remaja yang bersifat labil.

Heechul menatap kearah Key sesaat lalu berkata, "Dia Park Yoochun dan yang disana Kim Jaejoong." Heechul menunjuk Yoochun dan Jaejoong dengan gerakan malas.

"Yoochun itu temanku sejak kuliah dan sekarang dia bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganku. Lalu..."

"Lalu yang cantik ini siapamu?" Ucap Key memotong perkataan Yunho yang akan memperkenalkan Jaejoong, "Ah! Jangan bilang dia calon menantumu, Chullie." Ucap Key lagi, Heechul menatap kesal kearah Key. Walau sudah sengaja ia diamkan ternyata rival abadinya tadi tetap saja bermulut besar. Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Key tampak menundukkan kepalanya malu sedangkan Yunho sampai tersedang oleh makanannya sendiri.

"Kalau dia memang calon menantuku kenapa? Itu tak ada urusannya denganmu bukan!" Balas Heechul santai, ia dan Key saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Begitu ternyata, kau pandai juga memilih calon istri untuk Yunho tapi apa kau yakin kalau Yunho akan mencintainya? Jangan-jangan sama seperti sebelumnya," Ucap Key santai namun terkesan sinis. Junsu yang merasakan aura tak nyaman menarik-narik lengan sang umma agar umma-nya tadi berhenti mencari keributan dengan ahjumma-nya yang jelas-jelan sedang bermood buruk, "Aku masih ingat setahun yang lalu kau berkata Yunho akan segera menikah dengan yeoja pilihanmu lagi tapi kenyataannya sampai sekarang dia masih belum mempunyai istri kembali dan sekarang kau memperkenalkan pada kami semua calon istri Yunho, apa kau yakin mereka benar-benar akan menikah?" Tanya Key dengan senyuman kemenangan dibibirnya yang membuat Heechul begitu kesal.

BRAK!

Heechul memukul meja didepannya kesal membuat beberapa keluarga yang lain terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dengar! Yunho dan Jaejoong itu saling mencintai dan mereka akan menikah. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan mereka benar-benar menikah!" Seru Heechul tegas seraya menatap tajam kearah Key. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Heechul tampak memerah, lihat saja wajah dan telinga mereka.

"Umma kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Heechul beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kembali ke kamar." Balas Heechul.

"Tapi umma belum menghabiskan makanan umma, setengah dari mereka saja belum." Ucap Yunho lagi tapi Heechul sudah keburu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tadi.

"Biar kususul ahjumma, Hyung." Ucap Jaejoong yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya juga tapi Yunho dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Bawakan makanan umma juga, aku yakin umma pasti belum kenyang tadi." Ucap Yunho lalu melepas tangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Nde, akan kubawakan makanan yang baru untuk umma dan akan kutemani ia juga." Balas Jaejoong lalu beranjak pergi bersama Kibum yang tak mau lepas darinya. Jaejoong dan Kibum pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan lalu membawanya ke kamar Heechul.

"Ahjumma, kau didalam? Ini Jaejoong dan Kibum, boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Jaejoong dari depan pintu kamar Heechul. Tak lama pintu kamar tadi terbuka menampakkan sosok Heechul yang terlihat kesal.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Heechul sinis pada Jaejoong.

"Aku dan Kibum ingin makan bersama Ahjumma, boleh kah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis pada Heechul. Heechul menatap Jaejoong tajam lalu menatap kearah Kibum yang tengah menarik-nari tangan kanannya.

"Halmonie ayo makan bersama." Ajak Kibum sambil tersenyum lucu pada Heechul, melihat cucunya yang begitu lucu membuat amarah Heechul sedikit menghilang.

"Nde, kajja!" Balas Heechul lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Kibum dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, Jaejoong mengikuti mereka. Heechul duduk disalah satu bangku yang mengitari sebuah meja didalam kamarnya. Heechul dan Kibum terlihat saling bersenda gurau, sedangkan Jaejoong menata makanan yang dibawanya diatas meja.

"Ahjumma ayo makan." Seru Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Kibum langsung turun dari pangkuan Heechul mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendudukkan Kibum disampingnya lalu memberikan namja kecil tadi semangkuk cemilan karena Kibum menolak diberi nasi atau sayuran.

"Jaejoong." Panggil Heechul.

"Nde?" Jaejoong menatap kearah Heechul yang terlihat dengan santai melahap makanannya.

"Apa kau menyukai anakku?" Tanya Heechul membuat Jaejoong terkejut lalu terdiam tak berani menatap kearah Heechul, "Kenapa kau diam saja, aku bertanya padamu." Seru Heechul lagi, Heechul terlihat begitu santai berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang kini meremas kedua tangannya gelisah.

"Yack! Kim Jaejoong! Aku bertanya padamu, kau menyukai Yunho atau tidak?!" Tanya Heechul dengan nada sedikit tinggi tapi tidak sampai berteriak karena Heechul tak ingin membuat Kibum kaget dan mengira ia tengah marah pada hyung kesayangannya. Jaejoong menatap kearah Heechul yang menatapnya tajam seolah-oleh dia adalah tahanan polisi yang sedang diintrogasi saja.

"N-nde. A-aku menyukai Yunho hyung. Mianhae ahjumma, aku tahu ahjumma tak menyukaiku tapi aku malah berani jatuh hati pada putra ahjumma." Ucap Jaejoong yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong terlihat bersiap kalau setelah ini Heechul akan berterika marah padanya. Heechul yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak marah padamu atau membencimu," Ucap Heechul pelan, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap kearah Heechul, "Aku hanya tak ingin Yunho terluka lagi, itu saja." Sambung Heechul.

"Yunho, anakku dia pria biasa sama seperti pria kebanyakan yang tentu pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Sejak kecil dia memang sudah populer, bukan karena wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi juga karena dia berasal dari keluarga berada. Karena hal itu banyak yeoja yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan berbagai cara mereka, awalnya Yunho tak tertarik tapi sering berjalannya waktu ia pun akhirnya merasakan yang namanya jatuh hati pada seorang yeoja tapi sayangnya yeoja itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Sekali patah hati tak membuat Yunho membenci cinta, tak lama ia jatuh hati lagi pada wanita berbeda dan lagi-lagi ia dibohongi," Cerita Heechul, Jaejoong tampak diam mendengarkan

"Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali hingga Yunho mulai menutup hatinya sendiri karena itu aku menjodohkannya dengan salah satu anak temanku. Yunho menerima perjodohan itu dan menikahi yeoja pilihanku, mereka hidup bersama tanpa cinta hingga akhirnya Changmin dan Kibum lahir tapi sayangnya menantuku tak bisa bertahan, dia pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan si kembar untuk selamanya. Yeoja itu, dia sejak kecil sudah hidup sederhana dan bahkan setelah menikah dengan Yunho pun dia tak pernah meminta lebih pada anakku. Aku hanya ingin memiliki menantu yang bisa membuat Yunho bahagia bukan menantu yang hanya ingin membahagiakan dirinya sendiri dengan kekayaan." Ucap Heechul.

"Karena itulah aku mengetesmu, aku hanya ini melihat sampai dimana kau bertahan dan melihat seberapa besar perasaanmu pada Yunho dan si kembar." Seru Heechul lagi. Heechul dan Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama setelahnya bahkan Kibum sampai tertidur dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Aku... Aku benar-benar menyukai Yunho hyung, bukan hanya Yunho hyung tapi Changmin dan Kibum pula." Seru Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Aku tahu," Balas Heechul pelan, "Kalau Yunho juga mencintaimu aku tak akan menghalangi kalian berdua untuk bersama. Aku akan mendukung apa keputusan kalian berdua." Sambung Heechul, Jaejoong menatap kearah Heechul mencoba mencari keboongan dimata yeoja paruh baya didepannya.

"Ahjumma memberiku restumu?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya pelan membuat senyum kebahagiaan merekah dengan manis dibibirnya, "Gomawo ahjumma, aku janji tak akan menyakiti Yunho hyung karena aku benar-benar mencintainya." Ucap Jaejoong bahagia, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Ahjumma, apa boleh aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan umma?" Tanya Jaejoongg lagi, Heechul menatapnya tajam.

"Kau jangan meminta lebih dan jangan jadi besar kepala atau kau mau tak kurestui?" Tanya Heechul yang sinisnya kembali, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar perkataan Heechul tadi, "Kau hanya boleh memanggilku umma setelah kau menikah dengan Yunho." Sambung Heechul, senyum kebahagiaan kembali merekah di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Heechul tadi.

"Halmonie!" Changmin membuka pintu kamar Heechul yang memang tak dikunci lalu berlari kearah Heechul. Teriakan Changmin yang cukup nyaring tentu saja membuat Kibum yang tertidur dipangkuan Jaejoong terbangun, Kibum terlihat hampir menangis tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong mengelus tubuh Kibum membuatnya sedikit tenang lalu memberinya susu botol lagi.

"Ahjumma maaf menganggu, aku mengantarkan Changmin dan membawakan teh hangat untuk ahjumma dan Jaejoong." Seru Tiffany yang datang bersama Changmin tadi, Tiffany meletakkan dua gelas teh diatas meja.

"Kenapa hanya dua? Untukmu mana?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku sudah meminumnya tadi, lagi pula aku tak ingin menganggu disini," Balas Tiffany sambil tersenyum manis, "Bummie sudah tidur ternyata!" Seru Tiffany saat melihat Kibum yang tertidur dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Nde, baru saja." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pula.

"Yunho oppa beruntung ya bisa mendapatkan calon istri secantik Jaejoong yang sayang dengan si kembar dan telaten dalam hal rumah tangga." Puji Tiffany membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah malu.

"Fany-ah... Kau sudah punya kekasih belum?" Tanya Heechul, Tiffany menatap kearah Heechul.

"Belum, wae ahjumma?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Kau mau tidak kalau kujodohkan dengan anakku?" Tanya Heechul balik.

"Anak ahjumma? Bukannya ahjumma Cuma punya satu anak? Yunho oppa kan sudah akan menikah dengan Jaejoong." Balas Tiffany.

"Maksud ahjumma kau mau tidak kujodohkan dengan Yoochun. Aku sudah menganggap Yoochun itu anakku sendiri."

"Yoochun? Oh... Namja yang duduk disamping ahjumma tadi bukan? Yang dahinya lebar itu?" Tanya Tiffany memastikan.

"Nde, kau maukan?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap Tiffany penuh harapan.

"Eee... Ahjumma, aku tak suka dijodoh-jodohkan." Balas Tiffany.

"Ayolah, bukan kah Yoochun itu tampan?" Rayu Heechul.

"Aish, Chullie ahjumma ini sama saja denga Key ahjumma. Key ahjumma juga berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak pertamanya." Balas Tiffany yang terlihat mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Heechul yang mendengar nama Key pun jadi seolah-olah merasa sedang ditantang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima perjodohan dari ahjumma, kau akan bahagia bersama Yoochun nantinya." Seru Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Aku menolak!" Ucap Tiffany tegas.

"Pokoknya ahjumma akan melamarmu untuk Yoochun." Seru Heechul yang masih tak mau kalah, Tiffany menghela nafasnya pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Tiffany yang sedang berdebat saat ini sedangkan Changmin sudah naik keatas ranjang bersama satu botol besar susu.

"Dari pada ahjumma bersikeras menjodohkanku untuk anak ahjumma itu lebih baik ahjumma jodohkan saja dia dengan anak Key ahjumma karena kalau denganku pasti percuma, aku akan tatap menolaknya." Balas Tiffany tegas.

"Yack! Kau ini, ahjumma..."

"Tadi saat kemari aku melihat anak ahjumma sedang mengejar Junsu oppa, mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke pantai berdua saat ini," Potong Tiffany, Heechul yang mendengarnya tampak sedikit kesal pasalnya Junsu itu anak kedua Key musuh abadinya, "Aku rasa mereka suka satu sama lain ahjumma." Ucap Tiffany pelan memanas-manasi Heechul, dalam hati Tiffany sudah tersenyum senang karena bisa mengerjai ahjumma-nya tadi.

"Sudah ya ahjumma, aku harus kembali kekamarku," Seru Tiffany lalu mengecup pipi Heechul dan berpamitan pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Ahjumma, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Heechul karena sejak tadi Heechul diam sambil meremas tangannya.

"Aku tak akan merestui Yoochun bersama dengan anak si kucing itu." Seru Heechul kesal lalu beranjak keluar dari dalam kamarnya hendak mencari dimana Yoochun berada kini. Jaejoong yang ditinggal bertiga saja bersama si kembar yang sudah tertidur tampak bingung sendiri.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 07 September 2013, 02.42 PM.


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle: Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twins.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, 28th

Kim Jaejoong, 19 th

Other Cast:

Park Yoochun, 28 th

Kim Junsu as Yunho Cousin, 24th.

Chap: 16

Genre: Humor, Family, Romance, Drama.

Rated: M

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Suatu malam Yunho, appa dari dua namja kembar, menolong Jaejoong mahasiswa malang yang baru kehilangan semua harta bendanya karena kebakaran. Setelah saat itu Jaejoong mulai tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja sebagai babysistter untuk kedua anak Yunho dengan tekat suatu saat ia bisa menjadi istri Yunho. Berhasilkan Jaejoong mengoda Yunho dan menjadi nyonya Jung seperti yang dia harapkan?

_o0o_

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menapaki pasir pantai saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Semakin cepat langkah kaki Junsu semakin cepat pula seseorang tadi mengejarnya. Junsu kesal. Kalau dia tak mengenal orang yang mengikutinya sudah sejak tadi dia ketakutan tapi dia tahu siapa orang yang mengikutinya karena itulah dia merasa kesal.

"Yack! Sebenarnya apa maumu Park Yoochun. Kenapa mengikutiku terus?" Tanya Junsu yang tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Yoochun tajam. Yoochun terlihat tersenyum cangung sambil mengaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"Tak bolehkah?" Tanya Yoochun sok innocent, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Junsu hingga kini jarak diantara keduanya hanya terpaut satu meter saja.

"Ck! Terserah kau saja." Balas Junsu yang berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana? Sejak tadi kau terus berjalan tanpa arah?" Tanya Yoochun yang mengejar Junsu.

"Terserah aku mau kemana." Balas Junsu sinis.

"Aigoo jangan sinis begitu Junsu-ssi, nanti tak ada yang mau padamu loh." Balas Yoochun menggoda Junsu.

"Aku tak akan merasa rugi kalau namja sepertimu tak mau padaku, lagi pula aku tak tertarik padamu." Balas Junsu santai, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap Yoochun sombong.

"Aku tak mengatakan kalau kau tertarik padaku atau aku tertarik padamu." Sahut Yoochun dengan senyuman kemenangan dibibirnya yang membuat Junsu kesal.

"Dasar jidat lebar brengsek!" Seru Junsu sambil menendang selangkangan Yoochun karena kesal, Yoochun yang tak sempat mengelak terjatuh ke pasir pantai sambil merintih kesakitan memegangi benda berharganya yang tadi terkena tendangan maut Junsu, "Yack! Kau kenapa?!" Panik Junsu yang melihat Yoochun merintih kesakitan.

"Hei! Kau tak apa-apakan?" Tanya Junsu sambil berlutut disamping Yoochun yang masih meringis kesakitan, "Apa aku menendangnya terlalu kuat?" Tanya Junsu takut-takut karena Yoochun tak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali dan malah terus meringir. Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu, dengan sisa tenaganya ia menjatuhkan tubuh Junsu diatas pasir pantai lalu menindihnya.

"Yack! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Menyingkir atau kau mau kutendang lagi?!" Gertak Junsu kesal.

"Kau!" Ucap Yoochun terpotong saat ia masih merasakan sedikit rasa sakit dari tendangan Junsu tadi, "Kau ini ternyata liar juga. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali. Kau menendangnya terlalu kuat. Dia masa depanku kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya apa kau mau tanggungjawab?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Junsu tajam, Junsu yang merasa tak enak hati terlihat begitu menyesal.

"Maaf." Ucap Junsu pelan.

"Kau pikir dengan ucapan maaf saja masalahnya selesai? Bagaimana kalau masa depanku hancur hanya karena tendanganmu tadi?" Tanya Yoochun dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya menendangmu sekali jadi mana mungkin sampai separah itu kau tak perlu takut begitu?" Ucap Junsu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali? Aku belum yakin kalau belum membuktikannya. Aku akan mencobanya padamu dulu, kalau dia masih bisa bekerja dengan baik aku akan melepaskanmu dengan senang hati tapi kalau tidak, kau mati ditanganku!" Ucap Yoochun dengan senyuman mesum dibibirnya yang membuat Junsu merinding.

"ANDWAE! DASAR NAMJA MESUM! MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS TUBUHKU!" Teriak Junsu sambil memberontakkan tubuhnya, mencoba lepas dari namja mesum yang tengah menindih tubuhnya kini.

"Tenanglah, aku akan bermain dengan perlahan dan kujamin kau tak akan merasa sakit." Ucap Yoochun masih dengan seringai mesumnya itu. Junsu berteriak kembali tapi dengan cepat Yoochun membungkam bibir Junsu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

_o0o_

Jaejoong berjalan kembali ke kamarnya seorang diri karena si kembar sudah nyenyak tidur di kamar Heechul dan dia tak tega membangunkan mereka hanya untuk mengajak keduanya kembali ke kamar mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tak berhenti tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah punya restu dari si kembar dan juga Heechul tinggal mendapatkan hati Yunho saja.

"Yunho hyung kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Yunho disana. Malam kemarin ia hanya tidur bertiga dengan si kembar karena Yunho mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri tapi karena anggota keluarga yang datang cukup banyak akhirnya malam ini Yunho tidur dikamarnya dan anak-anak.

"Oh kau sudah kembali?!" Seru Yunho yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar selimut menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya saja, melihat pemandangan sexy yang Yunho berikan Cuma-Cuma membuat kedua pipi Jaejoong merona merah. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yunho tadi, "Anak-anak diama?" tanya Yunho lagi yang berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan melewatinya dengan santai. Tak tahukah Yunho kalau jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat saat ini?

"A-anak-anak sudah tidur dikamar Chullie ahjumma jadi ahjumma melarangku untuk membangunkan mereka. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gerogi, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, ia terlihat sibuk memilih baju yang ingin digunakannya didalam koper.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" Tanya Yunho yang berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Karena tindakan Yunho yang bisa dikatakan tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget lalu menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho. Yunho menatap heran pada Jaejoong.

"A-aku tak apa-apa hanya sedikit kepanasan," Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan wajah merona merah, "Hyung baru selesai mandi?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari wajahnya.

"Oh iya, tadi Seunghyun hyung mengajakku minum dan kepalaku sedikit pusing setelahnya padahal aku tak minum banyak karena itu kuputuskan untuk berendam sebentar. Kalau kau kepanasan kau mandi saja sana." Saran Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Nde, aku ingin berendam sebentar saja sebelum tidur." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah dari Yunho. Yunho yang melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Yunho heran, Yunho mengendikan bahunya sendiri lalu kembali menghampiri kopernya tapi baru juga ia mengeluarkan sepotong celana pendek dan T-shirt tiba-tiba lampu kamar menjadi gelap, "Mati lampu?" Tanya Yunho pada diri sendiri.

"KYYAAA!" Terdengar teriakan Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi, Yunho dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiri tempat dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini. Yunho tampak khawatir mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong tadi, ia bahkan sempat terjatuh sekali karena berjalan didalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Jae? Jaejoong kau kenapa? Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit berutal.

"Yu-yunho h-hyung." Terdengar suara pelan Jaejoong dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang membuat Yunho semakin khawatir. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan tubuh besarnya. Beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka.

"Jae, kau dima... aahhh!" Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang sudah terbuka begitu saja tapi baru juga beberapa langkah kakinya malah tersandung yang membuat ia terjatuh.

"Uh... Sakit... Hyung, kau kenapa menendang dan menimpa tubuhku. Sakit tahu." Keluh Jaejoong karena Yunho jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf aku tak sengaja, disini gelap... huwa!" Baru aja Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong tapi ia kembali terjatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong lagi, Yunho terjatuh kembali karena tak sengaja Jaejoong menarik bathrob-nya yang Jaejoong kira bathrob milihnya.

Jaejoong yang tadi terpeleset di dalam kamar mandi memang sudah melepaskan bathrob-nya, bahkan saat Yunho jatuh menimpa tubuhnya ia pun dalam keadaan tak berbusana sama sekali. Beruntung suasana kamar begitu gelap jadi Yunho tak benar-benar melihat tubuh polos Jaejoong tapi walau pun begitu tetap saja Jaejoong merasa malu apa lagi saat Yunho terjatuh menimpanya untuk yang kedua kali, tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel tanpa penghalang karena bathrob Yunho yang terbuka.

"Jae, kau sudah tak mengenakan pakaian lagi?" Tanya Yunho pelan, ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Jaejoong ditubuhnya.

"Nde," Jawab Jaejoong malu, wajahnya memerah tapi sayang Yunho tak melihatnya karena suasana kamar mandi yang remang-remang, "Hyung sampai kapan mau diatas tubuhku?" Tanya Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ah mi-mianhae, hyung tak sengaja." Seru Yunho yang langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Yunho dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Tak apa, lantai kamar mandinya saja yang... Huwa!" Jaejoong berteriak nyaring ketika ia kembali terpeleset sambil menarik tubuh Yunho bersamanya. Untuk ketiga kalinya Yunho jatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong tapi sekarang sedikit terasa berbeda, wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah karena malu. Jangan pikir Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berciuman seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, sekarang ini sedikit berbeda. Mereka tak berciuman melainkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Jae, mainhae. Hyung tak bermaksud..." Perkataan Yunho terputus begitu saja saat Jaejoong menarik tengkuk lehernya lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho perlahan, Yunho yang masih kaget terdiam sesaat tapi tak lama entah kenapa ia malah membalas lumatan Jaejoong di bibirnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan cukup panas, sesekali Yunho mengelus dan meremas pinggang Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho dan terkadang meremas rambut namja tampan yang disuakinya itu.

_o0o_

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah tak ingat lagi kapan mereka berpindah tempat dari lantai kamar mandi keatas ranjang, tapi yang mereka tahu mereka tak ingin berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkan kepuasan. Walau suasana kamar yang remang-remang karena lampu yang tak kunjung menyala dan hujan yang mulai turun diluar sana Jaejoong dan Yunho tetap tak mau berhenti, mereka bahkan baru memulai semuanya.

"Jaee... aahhh... Terus... lebih cepat... aahhh..." Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati layanan yang Jaejoong berikan, ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sedangkan Jaejoong tengah mengulum miliknya dengan bibir kecil Jaejoong yang mengoda itu.

"Aahh... akkuu... keluar..." Erang Yunho, tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat ia menyemburkan berjuta-juta benihnya kedalam mulut kecil Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang saat itu tak siap mau tak mau menelan sebagaian sperma Yunho apa lagi Yunho menahan kepalanya ketika namja tampan tadi datang.

Jaejoong masih terbantuk-bantuk saat Yunho menarik wajahnya lalu menjilati sperma miliknya sendiri yang mengotori wajah cantik Jaejoong yang merona merah –walau Yunho tak bisa melihat rona diwajah Jaejoong. Setelah membersihkan wajah Jaejoong, Yunho menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Jaejoong, melumat bibir sang namja cantik yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya sendiri seraya merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas ranjang yang tampak sedikit berantakan akibat ulah keduanya.

"Aaahh... umm... mmm... aahh..." Desah Jaejoong ditengah-tengah lumatan bibir Yunho. Yunho tak hanya melumat bibirnya dengan liar tapi juga mencubit serta memelintir kedua nipple-nya yang sudah membengkak, Jaejoong sendiri yakin kalau saat ini tubuhnya pasti sudah memerah akibat perbuatan Yunho.

"Yun... Yunho... hyung... aahhh..." Erang Jaejoong pelan, Yunho mengecupi lehernya perlahan sambil memainkan salah satu nipple-nya yang sudah mengeras lalu melumat nipple lainnya.

"H-hyung… aaaahhhh… uuugghhh…" Erangan yang terdengan sexy itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong lagi. Permainan lidah dan bibir Yunho dinipplenya membuat namja cantik tadi melayang, rasanya begitu nikmat saat daging tanpa tulang tadi bermian-main di nipplenya apa lagi saat Yunho mengigit kecil dan menghisap nipplenya membuat benda berwarna pink tadi semakin mengeras dan tampak tengang. Tangan Yunho yang bebas mulai meraba kebagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong, jari-jarinya yang lincah mengelitiki milik Jaejoong yang memang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

"Ahhh... hyung jangan aaahh... mengodakuuu..." Pinta Jaejoong seraya meraih tangan Yunho lalu menuntunya kearah kejantanannya sendiri. Yunho tersenyum lalu membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan didada Jaejoong.

"Hyung Ohhh... aaahhh... aaahhh..." Jaejoong mengerang keras saat Yunho meraih kejantanannya lalu meremas dan mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang. Yunho menelusiri setiap inci tubuh jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ia mnenjilati dan menciumi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dan meninggalkan jejak cintanya disana-sini.

"Hyung aaahh... jangan... ough... oohh..." Yunho menjilati kejantanan Jaejoong yang penuh dengan lelehan pre-cum layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menjilati eskrim kesukaannya membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan mengeliat dengan gilanya. Jaejoong merasa seperti di surga saat Yunho memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut lalu mengemut dan terkadang menghisapnya kuat seraya memainkan kedua bola kembarnya.

"H-hyunggg... aaahhh... aakkuuu... Arght!" Tubuh Jaejoong melengkung, ia mengerang dengan keras tak kala cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari dalam tubuhnya masuk kedalam mulut Yunho. Mereka impas bukan? Yunho mengeluarkan cairan cintanya kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan begitu pula dengan Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Yunho.

Jaejoong masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu saat Yunho kembali menjilati kejantanannya, membersihkan miliknya yang terkotori oleh spermanya sendiri.

"Hyunggg... Arght! Sakitt..." Erang Jaejoong, Yunho tiba-tiba saja memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Jaejoong tanpa peringatan apa pun.

"Tahan, aku harus melongarkanmu dulu kalau tidak rasanya akan lebih sakit dari ini." Balas Yunho, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan untungnya Yunho masih bisa melihat pergerakan kepala Jaejoong walau didalam keremangan.

"Ugh!" Jaejoong meremas apa saja yang bisa tangannya jangkau seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho menambah sebuah jari lagi kedalam hole-nya lalu membuat gerakan berbutar dan mengunting. Walau terasa sakit Jaejoong tak ingin menghentikan Yunho karena ia sendiri juga menginginkannya, untuk bisa bersatu dan memiliki namja yang dicintainya.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengecupi wajah Jaejoong dan menambah satu lagi jari didalam hole Jaejoong.

"Jangan berhenti, lakukan semua yang hyung ingin lakukan padaku." Balas Jaejoong, ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Yunho dan menarik Yunho hingga bibir keduanya kembali bersatu. Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berpangutan liar, Jaejoong memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Yunho tapi tak lama Yunho mendorong lidah Jaejoong keluar dan memasukkan lidahnya sendiri kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mereka berperang lidah dengan liar hingga saliva keduanya saling bercampur dan meleleh membasahi dagu dan leher Jaejoong.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kim Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho.

"Aku juga meninginkanmu, Jung Yunho." Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi sebelum ia menusuk hole Jaejoong dengan ketiga jarinya beberapa kali lalu mencabut jari-jari tadi dari dalam tubuh sang namja cantik. Yunho mengelus paha Jaejoong dengan gerakan mengoda lalu menekuk kedua kaki Jaejoong dan mengangkat sedikit keatas pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho mengocok sebentar miliknya sendiri yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak dan mengeras sebelum ia menempelkan miliknya dipintu masuk surga yang Jaejoong punya.

"Tahan kalau sakit." Ucap Yunho sebelum ia mendorong pelan kejantannya tapi karena suasan ruangan yang sedikit remang dan dia belum pernah melakukan sex dengan namja sebelumnya beberapa kali mencoba kejantanan Yunho tak kunjung masuk kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"Biar kubantu," Jaejoong meraih kejantanan Yunho, mengocoknya sebentar lalu mengarahkan kejantanan besar dan panjang tadi kelubang sengamanya, "Dorong hyung." Pinta Jaejoong, Yunho pun segera mendorong pinggulnya dengan perlahan membuat kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit masuk kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"Aa! Aaahhh... perlahan hyung... aaahhh..." Jaejoong meremas selimut didekatnya dengan kuat saat Yunho menarik ulur kejantanannya hingga benar-benar masuk seutuhnya kedalam hole Jaejoong. Walau Yunho melakukannya dengan perlahan tetap saja Jaejoong merasa kesakitan, tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua dan hole-nya terasa panas dan begitu penuh.

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong terbiasa dengan keberadaannya sambil mengecupi tubuh namja cantik tadi lalu kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong. Walau Yunho sudah memiliki Kibum dan Changmin sebagai keturunannya tapi baru kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bersetubuh apa lagi dia merasa hampir gila saat kejantanannya diremas dengan kuat oleh dinding-dinding hole Jaejoong. Kalau saja dia tak sanggup bertahan mungkin sudah sejak pertama memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam hole Jaejoong ia mengeluarkan sperma-nya lagi.

"Aahhh... aaahh... oohhh... oohhh..." Jaejoong kembali mengerang saat Yunho mulai mengerakkan pinggangnya membuat kejantanan besar Yunho keluar masuk dengan gerakan perlahan didalam hole sempit Jaejoong.

"Sempit sekaliii aaahh... aaahhh..." Yunho mempercepat genjotannya sambil meraih kejantanan Jaejoong dan mengocoknya bersamaan dengan pergerakannya membobol hole sang namja cantik.

"Aaahhh... so deep... aaahhh... Hyunggg... aaahh... aaahh..." Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak berkali-kali karena genjotan Yunho bahkan tempat tidur yang saat ini mereka gunakan mengeluarkan suara deritan yang cukup berisik tapi beruntung diluar sana sedang hujan deras jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir kalau orang diruangan sebelah akan mendengarkan suara-suara yang mereka keluarkan saat ini.

"Aaahhh… aaahhh… uuuhhh… aaahh… uuhhh…" Erang Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat mengenjot hole sempitnya. Setiap erangan dan desahan yang Jaejoong buat bagaikan penyemangat untuk Yunho membobol hole Jaejoong. Desahan-desahan Jaejoong terasa seperti mantra yang membuat tubuhnya semakin terangsang dan kecanduan akan rasa nikmat yang tubuh Jaejoong berikan padanya.

"Hyungg... ough... oohhh... aaahhh..." Kenikmatan yang Jaejoong rasakan benar-benar membuatnya melayang dan melupakan akal sehatnya yang kini ada di dalam pikiran Jaejoong hanya bagaimana mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari Yunho dan bagaimana Yunho bisa memberikan kenikmatan lebih itu untuknya.

"Aaaahh... aaahh... huhh... uuhh..." Erangan dan rintihan Jaejoong serta desahan-desahan tertahan Yunho mengema diseluruh ruangan membuat suasana yang sudah panas semakin panas. Genjotan Yunho dihole sempit Jaejoong pun semakin cepat dan Jaejoong terus mendesah tanpa henti.

"Hyunggg aaakkuu... Arght!" Jaejoong mengerang panjang dan tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat kejantanannya yang sejak awal dikocok oleh Yunho kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih kental. Yunho masih menusuk hole Jaejoong dengan miliknya saat Jaejoong terlihat begitu lelah setelah mendapatkan klimaks keduanya tadi.

"Jae... Arght!" Tak lama Yunho menusukkan kejantanannya cukup dalam kedalam hole Jaejoong lalu menumpakhan sperma-nya disana. Walau cairan hangat tadi tak sebanyak yang Yunho keluarkan saat pertama kali ia klimaks tapi Jaejoong bisa merasakan betapa penuh holenya kini.

"Aaahhh..." Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menarik keluar kejantannya dari dalam hole Jaejoong lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kiri sang namja cantik, keduanya mulai menetralkan detak jantung mereka dan nafas keduanya yang memburu.

"Jae..." Setelah cukup lama terdiam Yunho memberanikan dirinya menyapa Jaejoong tapi beberapa saat menunggu Jaejoong tak juga membalasnya, "Jaejoongie, apa kau marah pada hyung?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap langit-langit tempat tidur dalam gelapnya ruangan.

"Jae..." Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jaejoong sambil memanggil nama namja cantik disampingnya yang tak kunjung membalas perkataannya. Yunho tersenyum manis saat ia sadar Jaejoong sudah tertidur sejak tadi karena kelelahan, "Kau tertidur rupanya. Tidurlah dan mimpi yang indah." Ucap Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka sebelum akhirnya ia tidur dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

_o0o_

Yunho mengeliatkan tubuhnya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dan ia juga begitu mengantuk tapi karena sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya sangat menganggu mau tak mau Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun. Yunho cukup terkejut saat ia mendapati Jaejoong tertidur dalam pelukannya tanpa busana. Dengan cepat Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tak lama Jaejoong pun ikut terbangun dan duduk disampingnya. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertukar pandangan, Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, keduanya terdiam cukup lama sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jae, hyung..." Yunho terlihat ragu mengatakannya apa lagi saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan kedua mata doe-nya yang lucu itu, "Hyung..." Perkataan Yunho kembali terputus saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya kilat. Yunho terlihat terkejut, ia menatap Jaejoong dalam.

"Aku tahu, hyung tak perlu mengatakannya," Ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Yunho yang tak lama dibalas oleh namja tampan tadi, "Aku ingin mandi, semalam aku tak jadi mandi gara-gara hyung." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah, ia dengan cepat meraih bathrob yang ada dilantai dan memakainnya, Jaejoong tak perduli kalau bathron itu milik Yunho atau miliknya.

"Jae..." Panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah beranjak dari tempatnya tadi menuju kamar mandi.

"Nde?"

"Itu punyaku." Seru Yunho sambil menunjuk bathrob yang Jaejoong gunakan.

"Aku pinjam." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa dosa dan kembali berjalan.

"Jae..." Panggil Yunho kembali.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dalam.

"Saranghae!" Ucap Yunho pelan, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat hanya karena satu kalimat yang sangat memalukan tadi tapi begitu jujur karana ia mengatakannya dengan perasaan.

"Nde?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah bingungnya, ia tak mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan karena suara Yunho yang terlalu pelan.

"Saranghae!" Ulang Yunho dengan nada yang cukup didengar Jaejoong, wajah Yunho semakin memerah karena mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Umh..."

"Huh?"

"Umh..."

"Jadi jawabannya apa?" Tanya Yunho polos.

"Umh..."

"Huh? Jawabannya apa?" Tanya Yunho ulang dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Aish! Kau membuatku kesal hyung." Seru Jaejoong lalu beranjak kembali menuju kamar mandi.

"Jae! Kau belum mejawabnya!" Seru Yunho.

"Hyung bodoh!" Balas Jaejoong seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit kencang.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Yunho pada diri sendiri sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan kepala Jaejoong.

"Nado!" Seru Jaejoong cepat lalu segera menutup pintu kamar mandi lagi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bengong diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

"Yes!" Seru Yunho senang, tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri diatas ranjang sambil menompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Yack! Jung Yunho! Kau bukan Changmin atau Kibum, jangan seperti anak kecil. Sadar atau tidak kalau kau sedang tak mengenak pakaian." Seru Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi membuat pergerakan Yunho langsung terhenti. Yunho menatap kebagian tubuhnya dan ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia sedang tak mengunakan apa pun. Wajah Yunho langsung memerah seketikan dan dengan cepat ia langsung masuk kedalam selimut lagi.

"Bodoh!" Ucap Yunho pada diri sendiri lalu tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 09 September 2013, 12.47 AM.

Finally... Chapter yang ditunggu" datang juga, akhirnya YunJae NC-an dan mereka bersama *Tebar bunga*. Dean nggak mau ngebuat konflik yang berat di ff ini jadi mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi ni ff bakal selesai. Kalau FF ini selesai daku bakal kangen ma sosok mini" *Lirik ChangBum*. Kayaknya chapter ini yang paling panjang deh, ada 9 halaman n 3000 lebih kata. Semoga yang comment lebih banyak dari sebelumnya!

Semoga chapter depat ada Yoochun yg lagi PDKT ma Junsu, YunJae yg lagi lovey dovey and si kecil yang berulah. N semoga mood dean untuk menyelesaikan ff ini dengan cepat nggak menghilang. Comment Ya!

Kalau banyak typo mianhae karena dean nggak nge-edit sama sekali.

Btw, readers yang baca FF q ada yang anak UNPAD kaga sih? Pengen tahu aja kalau ada readers yang tinggal didekatku ahahah... habis selama ini anak" yg suka FF Yaoi yang ada disekelilingku pasti bacaannya FF English semua :( Yosh! Readers yang pengen tahu aku ayo ubek" saya disana.


End file.
